


Love Virus

by HydeNemesis



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Architect!Hyunjae, Asocial Chanhee, Cartoon Boyz, Chef!Juyeon, Editor!Chanhee, Jaenew, JuNew, M/M, Psychiatrist!Kevin, Sangcob, They wanna get Chanhee's attention, WONSHUA, Webtoon Artist!Younghoon, all of them - Freeform, bbangnyu, newmoon, sunhak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 65,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydeNemesis/pseuds/HydeNemesis
Summary: Choi Chanhee was often described as the modern-day Rapunzel that stuck in his apartment in the bustling city of Seoul. Everything was perfect. But not until a bunch of flower boys a.k.a handsome neighbors on his floor started to take interest on him.An optimistic chef, a caring architect, a kind psychiatrist, and a flirty webtoon artist ㅡChanhee wasn't sure where they came from. They appear just like viruses that infected a person with flu. Only this time ... they came with love and Chanhee couldn't remember when was the last time he felt loved.However, the capacity in his heart only limited for one person and this was where the conflict arose.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Not my very first The Boyz fanfic, but, do I enjoy. (I posted this on Wattpad also)

**Today** was just like any other days. The sky was clear, fluffy clouds hung around it, and the wonderful sun shined so brightly that he almost got blind. It's so typical and normal just like how Chanhee always imagined.

But, this morning ... he wasn't having any of the shit, because he was so busy editing a manuscript that he needed to send to his boss. The dateline was this morning at 9. And he's just finished sending the draft through email.

He heaved a sigh of relieved when everything was perfectly done. His boss received his work, and praised him so ... that was enough to make him satisfied. However ... he really needed to recharge himself. It's been three days, and he only slept for 3 hours?

How can a person live without enough sleep, right?

Chanhee yawned as he got up from his desk. He stretched his body a little and groaned when his bone let out some cracking sounds. How long had he been sitting in that chair, though? He felt slightly dizzy, and his eyelids drooped as if there were heavy stones on top of it. Chanhee knew he's going to get sick.

Ugh! What a nuisance.

He walked over to the kitchen to make a light breakfast and probably gulped down some medicine before he went to sleep. But, he was too unlucky this morning because, by the time he opened the fridge, there's no trace of edible food in it. Apparently, there's nothing in the kitchen that he could eat. Just plain water and some instant coffee.

Could you imagine? He's been starving for three days ... so a cup of instant coffee or a glass of water wasn't enough to fill his hunger.

Did he forget to buy groceries for this month?

Seemed like yes was the answer.

"Choi Chanhee, you're such a loser!" He huffed, as he slammed the fridge door. "Aishhh ... I don't wanna go out!"

If you ever met Chanhee, he looked just fine and totally normal like other people. But, honestly ... despite his calm demeanor and talented skill in editing, Chanhee actually had some social issue, which he didn't know when he started to develop it. You could say that he was trapped in his own apartment. He wouldn't go out unless he had to. He hated socializing, he hated delivery service and grocery shopping. In fact, he had been working from home for almost over three years since he moved in.

So, what choice did he have right now?

"Why it's so cold in here?" He grumbled; making his way to the bathroom. It seemed like he's going to start his day with grocery shopping.

After listed down all the things he needed, Chanhee then left his apartment and walked to the nearest convenience store that he could find. He saw a few workers from a moving company were busy picking up boxes and other appliances into the building on his way out. Chanhee assumed someone was moving in, but he won't bother to know who's the new tenant was.

He was lucky that there weren't too many people at the store. So, Chanhee didn't have to feel panicked or scared when he needed some time to choose certain products.

Thirty-five minutes later, he'd done with all the groceries and got everything he needed. After he paid, he left the store and quickly walked to his apartment. By the time he arrived, the workers from earlier already left the building. Chanhee casually walked to the elevator and wait for it.

"Good morning, Chanhee!"

Chanhee looked at his right and saw a man probably in his late twenties was smiling at him. He had seen this man before but didn't know his name. But, Chanhee saw him going in and out from one of the units on his level couples of time. And he always wished Chanhee a "good day", whenever they bumped into each other in the hallway.

"Seems like you're buying some things." The man said again, as he looked at the plastic bags in Chanhee's hand.

"Yes," he answered without looking at the man's eyes.

Before he could say another word, the elevator dinging softly as it opened, and Chanhee was thankful for that because he didn't know what else he should say to this man. Without waiting any longer, both of them walked in. Chanhee was about to press the 'close button' when suddenly a man shouting from the outside; asking him to hold the elevator. So, since Chanhee was a nice person, he held the 'unclose' button until the man got in.

"Thanks," the man said when he got in. A huge box was in his hand, and it occupied almost some of the space in the elevator. Luckily there were only three of them at that moment.

"W-which floor?" Chanhee asked quite softly since he's near the door.

"Fourth floor!" Both men answered in unison

Chanhee was astounded at first, but he still managed to press the fourth button nonetheless. Seemed like the three of them lived on the same floor, and maybe this was the first time Chanhee met his neighbors ㅡthis close ... and quite in a long period.

"I'm Kevin, from unit 404. Are you new here?" The nice man who wished Chanhee a "good day" asked the man with a huge box with a warm smile. He stretched his arm for a handshake, but the new guy looked like he's struggling to balance the box in his hand.

"Sorry about that," he said when he shook Kevin's hand. "I'm Juyeon by the way. I just move in here."

"Really? Which unit?" Kevin raised his brows; amused.

"401."

"401? I heard a man lived there before. Did he move out already?"

"He's actually my cousin and ... he umm ... currently, live with his boyfriend. So, I just gonna live here temporarily until my house is properly done with the renovation."

Kevin nodded his head understandingly. "Oh, by the way ... this is Chanhee. He lives on the same floor too, just next to your unit."

Upon being introduced by Kevin, Chanhee just bowed his head slightly. His expression was so stiff and uncomfortable, but he still managed to introduce his name. But, when Juyeon offered him a handshake, Chanhee was panicked that he could only stare at the latter's hand. The said man sheepishly pulled back his hand, and honestly, he felt so awkward with the unexpected reaction.

Luckily Kevin didn't say anything.

Probably he pretended like he didn't see it. Or maybe ... he had experienced that same thing?

Once the elevator opened, Chanhee quickly walked into his unit; leaving the two gentlemen behind ㅡone looking slightly confused and the other one sighed.

"Don't mind his cold behavior, Juyeon. That's just how his personality is. But, don't afraid to approach him. He's a nice person," Kevin said, right after Chanhee shut his unit's door.

That was kind of rude. But, well ... he didn't have to make friend with everyone in here if they're not welcoming him. After all, he would move again, soon.

"Sure!" he smiled.


	2. Two

**Juyeon** unboxing every box that he brought from his old house just after he set down all his cooking appliances in the kitchen. There was a lot to do, but he thought he could manage everything in an instant.

He opened the fifth box ㅡit's a medium size box with an ugly drawing of a fat cat on top of it. Juyeon knew this box probably kept all his cat's belonging ㅡcatnip toys, scratcher, blanket and so on. He smiled, but it faded away when he suddenly remembered about the fat tabby that he brought along.

"Gyeoul-ah!" He called, shaking a jingle ball as he looked for the feline. "Gyeoul-ah, _hyung_ is here!"

But, there was too quiet. No jingling sound of the male cat's collar, or faded meowing that he always heard.

"Gyeoul-ah?"

He walked over to its cage, but it was widely opened and empty. Juyeon scratched his head. Where could this fat cat go? He was sure that he closed the unit's door before he went out to take a few boxes from his car.

"It can't be ... I lose him, right?" Juyeon laughed nervously. "Eyy, it can't be. If I lose him, Yoojin probably not gonna like this." The thought of Gyeoul missing was enough to scare him. It's not that he scared of his step-sister ... it's just that ... Gyeoul was too precious. He couldn't lose him.

Juyeon shook the jingle ball in his hand. "Gyeoul-ah!" he called. "Snack time!"

"Gyeoul-ah! Where are you? Don't you feel hungry? _Hyung_ is so busy to play hide and seek, okay? How about we eat and play later?"

But his words seemed like didn't work at all.

Juyeon huffed. He put down the jingle ball on the kitchen counter and tried to flashback the moment he carried the cat's cage inside of the unit.

"I came in, put down his cage and open it. Then ... I walk over the balcony andㅡ" Juyeon quickly averted his eyes at the now opened sliding door towards the balcony.

Shit! he cursed mentally. He could imagine a horrifying image of about Gyeoul fell down from the balcony. Plus, they're on the fourth floor! Juyeon knew that Gyeoul wasn't capable enough to jump from that height ㅡsince he's quite heavy ... at the bottom part.

Juyeon rushed to the balcony, and he immediately looked down in case he saw a cat carcass down there or a wailing cat in pain probably. But, he saw nothing ㅡ fortunately ㅡ and he was relieved. At least he knew Gyeoul still alive.

"Meow!"

The first thing he saw when he turned his head at his right was the said tabby ㅡeating something that someone was giving him through the narrow space between the wall that separating his balcony and his neighbor's.

Juyeon took a closer look and he suddenly froze in his spot. It was the rude guy from the elevator earlier. But instead of looking stiff and uncomfortable, he was smiling warmly and even giggled softly when the cat tried to get his attention. What was his name was again? Chan ... Chanhee? ㅡ _yes, it's Chanhee, Juyeon_.

"You like this sausage, kitty?" Chanhee asked with a wide smile.

Juyeon swore that his voice was so melodic and dreamy. But, he needed to feed his cat a proper meal instead of ready to eat sausages. He carefully cleared his throat to get the man's attention, and in the blink of an eye, the now smiling eyes opened wide in surprise as it looked at Juyeon.

"I don't mean to interrupt butㅡ" Juyeon couldn't even finish his words, and the said man quickly disappeared into his unit.

Juyeon sighed. He really this shy, huh? he thought as he picked Gyeoul into his arm and peeked slightly at the next balcony.

"Hey, Mr Shy guy! Thanks for feeding my cat!" he said out loud. But, there's no answer from the latter. Juyeon knew Chanhee was listening, so he continued, "Well if you wanna play with Gyeoul again, I can lend him to you for a day! How's that sound?"

Juyeon was about to add another few words, but his phone suddenly rang. "We'll talk again, later!" he said, and without waiting any longer he quickly walked in his unit as he fished out his phone from his back pocket. He took a glanced at the phone screen before he answered the call.

"Hi, Sangyeon _hyung_!" He greeted cheerfully. Gyeoul was wriggling in his arm, so Juyeon put down the tabby and walked to the kitchen to get him some snack.

_"How's the apartment? Is everything okay?"_

"Yes! I like everything here. It's perfect! The view from the balcony is so breathtaking. I don't know if I can experience something like this again." Juyeon opened the first box in the counter; looking for the canned food for Gyeoul.

_"I already tell the landlady about this, and she's okay with you staying there."_

"Thanks. By the way, you really have some interesting neighbor here."

_"Who?"_

"There's this guy called Kevin."

 _"Ah ... Kevin? You met him already?"_ Sangyeon asked slightly amazed. He didn't know Juyeon would greet the neighbors this fast.

"Yup! He's really friendly, you know. I like him already." Juyeon laughed when he remembered about the first encounter. And also ... "And Choi Chanhee; the guy from next door."

_"Wow! You met Chanhee too?"_

"U-huh... I met him and Kevin in the elevator." Juyeon finally found the canned food. He balanced his phone between his shoulder and his ear so he could open the can. "Gosh! That guy is a weirdo, really! Does he always that shy, _hyung_? I swear I tried being friendly with him ㅡeven a handshake! And he just blankly stared at my hand. It's really awkward and embarrassing!" he complained. Juyeon picked Gyeoul and put the cat on top of the kitchen counter so that he could eat the canned food easily.

Sangyeon giggled at Juyeon's story. That's quite funny. Because Juyeon never complained about every people he'd met before. _"Then, what did you do?"_

"What did you expect? I pulled back my hand and pretend like it never happens. Oh my god! I never felt so embarrassed before."

 _"Don't take him seriously. He didn't mean it that way."_ Sangyeon said softly.

Juyeon rolled his eyes, as he held the phone in his hand. Sangyeon is the second person that said this thing to Juyeon. Well, Juyeon wasn't a man who easily jumped into a hasty conclusion. But, he's not a fan of that kind of behavior. "He's the first one that rejected my handshake," Juyeon muttered, as he watched Gyeoul hungrily munched his food.

_"Chanhee is a good guy. He'll open up to everyone. Just don't push him out of his comfort zone that harsh. A person like him is too fragile, Juyeon-ah. Give him some time. Instead of complaining, why don't you approach him?"_

"He probably gonna run away and hide," he sighed.

Sangyeon laughed again. _"You probably need the right method to do so."_

 

 

And maybe Sangyeon was right.


	3. Three

**Younghoon** parked his Audi S5 at the apartment complex parking lot quite smoothly. He checked on his look at the rear view mirror for the last time before he got off the car. Once he stepped out, a seven-tier building greeted him. Younghoon looked up, gazing over the apartment building that would be his new place in awe. It's not as luxurious as his old apartment, but it's good enough for him to stay and worked on his art.

" _Hyung_!" A deep male voice called from behind.

Younghoon removed the shade that he's wearing as he turned around to look at the voice's owner ㅡa younger male with a man bun caught Younghoon's attention. He waved cheerily at the said man and walked over to where the younger was standing.

"I'm sorry you have to wait for me, Hwiyoung-ah." Younghoon smiled sheepishly when he studied the gloomy expression of the younger's. " _Yah_ , I already said I'm sorry!"

Hwiyoung sighed and yelled, "You think sorry is enough? I could have died of freezing here waiting for you!" He was unlucky today because he left his coat in the taxi, and on top of that ... he had to wait for Younghoon outside of his new apartment for an hour ㅡin this cold winter weather.

Younghoon patted the younger's back apologetically. "I'm sorry! This _hyung_ will treat you a hot coffee later, OK? Now, let's get inside!"

Hwiyoung protested that Younghoon should buy him more than just a coffee and before he could throw a tantrum, Younghoon already dragged him into the apartment building.

The landlady greeted them cheerfully when they bumped into each other at the elevator.

" _Hyung_ , I wonder why you suddenly decided to sell your apartment for this place?" Hwiyoung eyed the surrounding with disgust. The condition of the whole building didn't scream 'wow' at all. It was way too different than Younghoon's previous apartment in Gangnam.

He seriously didn't understand what was going on inside of Younghoon's mind. Well, other than he's a good webtoon artist, Younghoon also was an amazing flirt ㅡhe was born with that skill. Whatever it was, Hwiyoung could never read his mind. It's complicated.

"I need a new environment for my work, and the rest for new investment," Younghoon casually answered. He didn't bother with the look he received by Hwiyoung at that time.

"Again? What kind of investment this time?"

Younghoon flashed a smile. "Something with high interest?"

Hwiyoung scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I hope it's not related with your flirty ass habit. I'm done with it, OK? I'm not going to calm any women or men that you dumped after a month dating them."

"Don't worry. I won't burden my favorite assistant with it. Oh ... did the moving company moved all of our things into the unit?"

"Everything is there. You don't have to worry about it, _hyung_."

"Really? That's a relief."

"When will the elevator get down here, by the way?" Hwiyoung impatiently eyed the small screen on top of the elevator door.

"Be patience, will you?" Younghoon softly said. He patted Hwiyoung's back gently, cheered the already sullen man. "Patience is a virtue, Hwiyoung. Don't lose your patience for petty things like this," he added.

"How can you stay calm at all the time? Have you ever feel angry before?"

Younghoon chuckled. "Of course. I'm also a human. My patience got its own limit too sometimes. But for this kind of thing, I think I can endure it."

Before Hwiyoung could point out another comment on that, a slightly tan man in his mid-twenties walked to his side. The stressful conversation he had on his phone made Younghoon and Hwiyoung silence.

"I got it, Seongwoo _hyung_. Jeez, can you calm down a little? No, no. Chanhee hyung won't die. Yes. I assure you that your favorite editor won't die. OK, OK. I'll check on him. I'm waiting for the elevator right now. Alright. I'll call you back later."

The man sighed heavily once the call ended.

"Eyy, who does he think he is to order me around like that? And why the hell is Chanhee _hyung_ isn't picking up his phone?" He spatted while looking at the phone screen exasperatedly.

He still didn't notice the two men that were staring at him at that time. He almost cursed, but when he accidentally locked his eyes with the man bun guy beside him, a sheepish smile plastered on his face, as he bowed apologetically as a greeting.

"Rough day," he said, faking a smile while pointing at the now dark phone screen at Hwiyoung and Younghoon.

"I can relate," Hwiyoung said with a long sigh.

Younghoon greeted with a wide smile. "I'm Kim Younghoon." He stretched his hand for a handshake.

"Kim Sunwoo." The man gladly shook his hand.

"This is my cousin, also my assistant, Kim Hwiyoung," Younghoon added.

The man bun guy bowed his head at Sunwoo. "Nice meeting you."

"Do you live here?" Younghoon, being a social butterfly he was, could never shut his mouth from asking a notㅡreallyㅡaㅡstranger some random questions.

"Uhㅡno. I'm here to visit a friend. He's been missing for two days now. So, I'm gonna check on him," Sunwoo replied.

The elevator door dinged open just after Sunwoo finished his words. The three of them got in. It's quite coincident too that they headed to the same floor as well. Once they arrived, Younghoon and Hwiyoung walked over to unit 406, while Sunwoo headed to unit 402.

Sunwoo pressed the bell a few times and waited for the answer. But the more he waited, the more silence it became.

 

 

The other two men also having their own crisis in front of the unit.

"How forgetful can you be, _hyung_?" Hwiyoung grumbled. He almost lost his sanity right now, or worse ... he could kill Younghoon at this rate.

"I swear I set my birth date as the password!" Younghoon retorted offensively as he pressed in a random number that came across his mind.

Hwiyoung heaved a sigh. How would Younghoon live if he's not around? "Move!" He ushered the elder guy aside.

Younghoon raised his brows. "Do you even know how to do it?"

"Who is the last girl or man that you dated?" Hwiyoung asked suddenly.

"What does it got to do with the password?" Younghoon creased his forehead, confused.

"Just answer it!"

"It's Kim Jungwoo?"

"Do you still remember his birthday?"

"Umm ... February 19."

Without waiting any longer, Hwiyoung pressed in the number. A loud ding could be heard soon after. Hwiyoung glared at the now smiling Younghoon. "That's why I told you not to put anyone's birth date as a password. Luckily it's been 2 weeks since you guys broke up. You could have forgotten the date ifㅡ"

 

 

"Chanhee _hyung_!" Sunwoo shouted as he knocked on the door continuously.

His loud voice unintentionally caught the attention of the other tenants who lived in that floor too ㅡincluding the two clueless men who just figured out their unit's door password. One after another opened their door to peek at the commotion.

A sleepy looking man with light pink hair groaned tiredly when the loud noise greeted him by the time he opened the door. He looked like he was awakened by some unpleasant sounds, and had to drag himself out of bed unwillingly. "Who the hell is that?" He yelled. "Don't you know how to use doorbell?" he added.

"That's not how you greet people, Youngjae. Now back off, I'll handle this." A calm and sweet looking guy interrupted the conversation as he ushered the grumpy sleepy man aside.

"I'm Lee Hyunjae. I'm sorry on behalf of my brother here. Now, do you have a problem hereㅡum mister..."

"Kim Sunwoo."

"Right, do you have a problem with that person?" Hyunjae asked as he pointed at the unit 402 door which just opposite of his unit.

"Look. I'm really sorry if I've disturbed everyone in here," Sunwoo said apologetically.

"If you're sorry than use your brain when you do something," Youngjae muttered.

If Youngjae hadn't stood behind Hyunjae, Sunwoo would've choked that pink haired man right now. Do they think he really wanted to bang the door like a mad person?

Sunwoo took a long breath, and try to calm his nerve.

"This _hyung_ that lives in here is my friend and I come here to check on him because ㅡone; he didn't answer any of my calls for the past two days. Two; he won't leave his apartment and I believe he's in there. And the reason number three; he could've been dead in there," Sunwoo explained dramatically.

"Eyy, it can't be. I just saw him two days ago with Kevin. Right?" A warm and good looking man chimed in with a reluctant smile.

"Yes. Juyeon is right. Chanhee looked just fine the other day," Kevin agreed.

Sunwoo pinched the bridge of his nose; distressed. "That was two days ago. Anything can happen to him! What if he's already died in there? You wanna wait until his body rotten and smelled? ㅡwait ... how can you guys call yourself a neighbor if you didn't care about a person who lives next door? Just because he preferred to be alone doesn't mean he didn't need help or attention."

"Please calm down, Sunwoo," Kevin approached the young man with a worried look painted on his face.

"How can I calm down at this rate? My boss never stop asking me about him! How can I relax?" Sunwoo snapped.

Hwiyoung nudged Younghoon on his waist, and whispered, " _Hyung_ , don't you think we should stay out of this? It's getting serious. We don't even know what will happenㅡ"

"Call him again," Younghoon blurted out, and thus made Hwiyoung cursedㅡin his mindㅡ and everyone turned their head at his direction. "He could've been sleeping and put his phone in silent mode," he added.

"That's right." Juyeon agreed. "I did that many times before, and people thought I was dead."

"The thing is ... I've been dialing the same number more than 50 times! Not only me but my boss and the other co-workers as well. We knew Chanhee _hyung_ is not a social person, but avoiding our call for two days straight literally means something happened. Do you guys understand that feeling when a close friend suddenly went missing and you didn't knowㅡ"

A soft clicked interrupted Sunwoo's words, and automatically caught everyone's attention as well. A skinny and pale looking man peeked from his door. He looked sick and ... weak.

"S-Sunwoo..." he called softly.

" _Hyung_!" Sunwoo screamed, relieved when he saw the older guy. The sight clearly made him relieved. He quickly embraced the said man. "I thought you already died in there! Why don't you pick up the phone when I called?"

"Sorry," Chanhee coughed. "I didn't notice."

If he wasn't that weak, he would probably push Sunwoo. And the fact that his other neighbors were staring at them made Chanhee felt smaller in the younger's embrace. The look they gave him felt like a sharp knife and it suffocated him. Sunwoo loosened up his hold on Chanhee and inspected the elder's face carefully.

"Chanhee, are you okay?" Kevin asked in concerned after he studied the man's condition. "You don't look good, though."

"Are you sick?" Hyunjae, Juyeon, and Sunwoo asked in unison. They turned at each other and the two elder guy awkwardly looked elsewhere when he realized Sunwoo was giving a confused gaze at the both of them.

As for Younghoon, the sight was too breathtaking. His breath hitched when his eyes laid on Chanhee. Lucky Hwiyoung was by his side, or else he would have said or done something inappropriate.

"I'm fine," he coughed, and his spinning head made him had to lean over Sunwoo.

"No, you're not, _hyung_." Sunwoo placed his palm on Chanhee's forehead. "You're burning! Come on, I'll take you to the hospital!"

"It's okay, Sunwoo. I already eat the medicine," Chanhee weakly replied. "I'm sorry for the fuss, everyone. I'm really sorry," he added.

"It's okay. We don't mind." Kevin smiled assuringly. "Why don't you bring him in, Sunwoo. It's better to get him to sleep and rest."

"I got it. Thanks and sorry for the inconvenient." He apologized. Sunwoo then tightened his hold on Chanhee's and carefully assisting him. "Let's get you to bed, hyung," he softly said.

Once the door closed, the six young men now exchanged looks between each other.

Kevin cleared his throat. "New face?" He asked the tall man from earlier.

"Yes. I'm Kim Younghoon, and just moved in. This is my cousin, Hwiyoung." He greeted delightfully.

"Then, I'm Lee Juyeon. Also a newbie in this apartment." The warm looking man broke in.

"Kevin Moon."

"I'm Lee Hyunjae, and my brother, Lee Youngjae. Umm ... Let's get close to each other, shall we?" He flashed a warm smile.

 

 

Little did they know, this meeting would turn into an interesting story.

Could it be a rivalry? Jealousy? Or just a virus to that one particular man?

Well, no one knew.


	4. Four

**The** last thing Chanhee remembered when he woke up was; all of his neighbors were staring at him. Chanhee blinked his eyes multiple times, tried to digest the information he received right now. He sure it wasn't a dream because the vision was so vivid.

Chanhee was too preoccupied with the thought that he didn't realize Sunwoo was peeking through his bedroom's door.

" _Hyung_ , are you awake?" the younger asked in concerned. He didn't let himself in until Chanhee called for him. "What's wrong? Did you hurt somewhere?" he studied the elder's expressionㅡcarefully sat at the edge of the bedㅡin case he could see some unreadable words that the latter won't tell.

A small frown creased on Chanhee's forehead. "How did you get in here?"

"You don't remember?" Chanhee shook his head uncertain.

Sunwoo exhaled loudly before he put all of his attention on Chanhee. "Should I tell from the beginning, orㅡ"

"ㅡeverything."

"Actually ... early this morning, Seongwoo _hyung_ called and asked me to check on you because ... one; you're not answering any of our calls. And two; Seongwoo _hyung_ is deadly worried about you. So when I came here, I've been pressing the bell and banged on the door but you're still not answering. Well ... I did make a fuss out there and your neighbors all came out of their unit."

He didn't look sorry at all when he said that. The fact that he even made all of the men earlier almost hit him wasn't a scary moment at all. "Oh and ... I didn't know you got a bunch of flower boys live on your floor. They even looked so concern earlier," he mumbled in amusement and emphasized the second statement teasingly. "But anyway, you suddenly open the door. So! That's how I got in," he added.

So it did happen? It's not a dream? Chanhee seemed quiet a bit. Probably he's still processing all the event Sunwoo had told him just now. And by the time he realized about it, all he could think of was screaming.

"No way! This is not right!" Chanhee screamed out loud and that was enough to make Sunwoo lose his coolness and tried to calm the elder sick guy.

 

 

 

 

**♡♡♡**

 

 

 

 

"Here you go!" Sunwoo excitedly put down a bowl of chicken porridge in front of Chanhee, before he went back to make some hot drinks for them both.

Chanhee stared at the hot porridge that Sunwoo served him with an empty gaze. Honestly, he still couldn't get over the truth. The fact that he got all the unnecessary attention was embarrassing enough to convince Chanhee for a suicide. But, of course, he won't do to that extent, though.

"Eat before the porridge eats you," Sunwoo said as he put down a cup of honey tea for Chanhee and instant coffee for him. "Gosh! You look so skinny. When is the last time you have a proper meal?"

"Sunwoo!" Chanhee whined. "What should I do? This is so embarrassing!"

Sunwoo sighed. "You're still not done with that, yet?" He shook his head at the poor sight. "What are you embarrassed for?"

Chanhee ruffled his hair frustratedly. "This is not right, Sunwoo!" he screeched.

"Then, what do you expect me to do?" Chanhee shooted a death glare at the youngest.

Well ... wasn't he the one that should blame for?

"This is all your fault," he muttered.

And Sunwoo wasn't having any of Chanhee's word. "Ha, don't blame me when you're the one causing the uproar in the office. I'm just a friend and a loyal employee who did my own responsibility."

"If you didn't knock on my door that hard, they won't come out! Now, look. Everyone knew I'm sick!" Chanhee coughed slightly, but it didn't stop him from killing the younger with his sharp (cute, Sunwoo thought) gaze.

Sunwoo giggled. "What's so bad about that?" He teased. "You got the spotlight. Isn't that wonderful? Oh, come on _hyung_! I know you enjoy this." He pulled Chanhee by his shoulder and showed his wide vision to the poor man, just like how Seongwoo always did to him. With his hand moved from right to left, Sunwoo continued, "Just think of this as a rare opportunity you never experience."

"Rare ... opportunity?" Chanhee blinked in confusion.

"Yup!" Sunwoo then took a seat next to Chanhee on the dining table. He blew his coffee carefully and sipped a little. "Who knows ... one day you might end up with one of them. I see that they're a bunch of capable bachelors."

 _End up with one of them?_ Chanhee suddenly felt his cheek heated with that statement. He knew Sunwoo could see the red-tinted color on his face. But he really hoped Sunwoo won't tease him with any ridiculous word.

"Now, now ... eat first, then we'll continue this again." Sunwoo patted Chanhee's back gently. He took the untouched spoon beside the bowl and carefully spooned a little bit of the porridge. He blew slightly to cool down the temperature. " _Hyung_ , say 'aaaaaah' ...."

Chanhee opened his mouth and let Sunwoo fed him the porridge.

"Aigoo, our _hyung_ here is so nice. Should I feed you a bit more?" Sunwoo cooed with his motherly smile. He repeated the same step as before. But when he started to play some flying airplane and 'choo-choo' into the latter's mouth, it's enough to make Chanhee stressed that he grabbed the spoon to feed himself.

"Haven't your mother told you not to play with food, Kim Sunwoo?" Chanhee scolded irritatedly, but Sunwoo still got the nerve to smile and laughed like an idiot. He shook his head slightly and continued with the remaining porridge in the bowl.

"That's how you should enjoy the food," Sunwoo protested with a playful grin. "By the way, is it good?"

Chanhee nodded enthusiastically. This was the most delicious chicken porridge that he ever tasted. He should ask where Sunwoo bought the porridge because ... he knew there's no way Sunwoo going to cook this simple food for him. Chanhee believed Sunwoo was still traumatized after he almost burned his mother's kitchen when he attempted to cook for the first time during his middle school year. In fact, Sunwoo couldn't even turn on the stove.

"Where did you buy it," Chanhee asked once he finished the porridge. He put down the spoon in the bowl and drank his tea. "Oh? I don't think there's honey in the kitchen cupboard. Did you buy it, too?"

"What do you mean 'I buy'?" Sunwoo sipped his coffee casually. "And why I need to waste my money when other people voluntarily give that," he added.

Chanhee swore he almost spat out his tea when Sunwoo said that. He coughed, looked at the younger in shocked. "What do you mean by 'other people give this' for me?"

"That _hyung_ from unit 401 and 405..."

 

 

 

_Sunwoo groaned when the doorbell rang annoyingly. He was too lazy to get up from the couch because his favorite drama was showing the most interesting scene he'd been waiting for the past few days._

_"Aish! Who is it this time!"_

_He got a last-minute leave approval from Seongwoo earlier to look after Chanhee and the last thing he expected was a peaceful moment to enjoy some unwatched drama episodes that he didn't make it before. Without any option left for him, Sunwoo then forced himself to get up from the couch. Slowly he walked to the main door and lightly cursed throughout the way. By the time he opened the door, a familiar face greeted him with a warm smile._

_"Umm ... hi. I'm Juyeon from next door," he said as he pointed at his left ㅡa door precisely. "Is Chanhee okay?"_

_"He still sleeping. But he'll feel better when he awake. By the way ... is there anything I can help youㅡ" Sunwoo eyed the man for head to toe; studying the man's age accurately. And based on his observation, Juyeon probably older than him, maybe he's the same age as Chanhee or a bit older than that. "ㅡJuyeon hyung?" he continued._

_"Ah yes! I actually made some dakjuk for him." Juyeon then gave a light blue lunch box to Sunwoo._

_"Did you cook it?" Sunwoo asked astoundedly. He sniffed the lunch box and it smelled really nice already. Now, he wished he was sick and could replace Chanhee for this food._

_Juyeon nervously rubbed his nape. "Yes. I heard dakjuk is good for sick people."_

_"Daebak! It smells good already."_

_"Make sure he eats it," Juyeon reminded the younger softly before he went into his unit._

_Sunwoo was about to walk away and closed the main door when suddenly the opposite door opened widely; revealing a familiar face ㅡluckily it wasn't the grumpy pink-haired guy from earlier._

_"Sunwoo," the elder smiled._

_"Hyunjae hyung, right? What is it?"_

_Without furthering his words, Hyunjae handed Sunwoo a bottle of honey. "Make a hot tea for him with this honey. I heard it's good to treat cold."_

_"Yeah ... sure!"_

 

 

 

"... they came here when you're sleeping and ... that's the story I guess," Sunwoo ended with a long sigh and both hands clasped tightly.

"W-whaㅡwait ... who?"

And the name that Chanhee didn't want to hear was any of his neighbors' name. But, unfortunately ... luck wasn't on his side.

"It's Juyeon hyung and Hyunjae hyung."

 

 

He was so doomed. _Goodbye world_. Chanhee thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Dakjuk is a Korean word for chicken porridge)


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjae is a concerned neighbor, but he's just digging his own grave with his little brother; Eric is dating Felix; and Juyeon is a man with a good heart. Trust Haknyeon for that.

**Hyunjae** studied every single detail of his new building sketch that he drew for the past few days. He just finished the sketch on time and now, all he needed to do was examined any mistake or measurement and whatnots that were unnecessary to be on it. Later, he could continue with model building and lastly, presenting his work to his client.

Being a freelance architect wasn't an easy thing to do. At first, yes, he could say that there were a lot of challenges. Because working alone without any firm behind him was tricky; especially when he tried to convince people with his design and other things related to that. Thanked his friend, Seokmin, he now could heave a sigh of relief.

Well ... as long as he could afford his daily expenses and Youngjae's need, that was more than enough.

He eyed the digital table clock on his desk. It's already four in the evening and there was still no sign of Youngjae getting up.

"Youngjae-ah," he called gently.

His working area was around the dining table, which was near the living room. So he got to peek at the still unstirred sleeping man on the living room couch.

"Aren't you getting up? It's already four in the evening," he exhaled loudly.

"Don't blame me when you got a headache later on," he added, hands arranging his paperwork and sketches in one place.

"Lee Youngjae? You're not getting up?"

No answer.

"Fine. I'm going to send you back to mom's place, or dad this weekend."

And that made Youngjae quickly got up and sat straight on the couch, though his eyes weren't fully open, yet.

Hyunjae shook his head in disbelief. This guy really. He really had to use his mom and dad to get Youngjae awake. Or else he won't budge at all.

"Wash up. It's been a day already and you still wearing the same shirt and pant."

"I'm too sleepy, _hyung_!" He said groggily as he made his way towards his bedroom nonetheless.

"Blame yourself for that. I already told you to sleep, but you insist on staying up with Felix for a goddamn video game." He rolled his eyes when he remembered about last night scene.

Hyunjae wasn't a strict person. But when it came to his brother, he had to become one. Though he seemed to spoil Youngjae more, it's actually one of his way to educate the younger. And luckily, Youngjae listened to him very well.

As an elder brother, Hyunjae proudly told everyone that he did a good job of raising his brother ... after his parent divorced. It's a big challenge at first. Could you imagine what would a student life looked like? With a ton of examination he had to sit for, final projects needed to be done and ... as a student at that time it was very hectic. But, Youngjae was only fifteen when their parent decided to get a divorce ... and Hyunjae didn't want it affected his brother. That's why he decided to look after Youngjae and kept him away from his parent.

"I need to make up for him. It's not like I want to stay up late last night," Youngjae replied, half yelling from his room.

After he put all the sketching tools in its place, Hyunjae got up from his desk and went to the kitchen. It's time for his evening 'milk time'.

"Youngsters nowadays ... I don't even know how they think."

"That's why you need to date someone younger than you so that you won't be outdated," Youngjae snickered when he walked over the kitchen whilst brushing his teeth.

"Shut up. What do you know about love, huh? You kid got nothing to say about that. All you guys know is smooching and making out...." He took a carton of already opened milk from the fridge and poured it into a glass.

Youngjae giggled. "Then what are we supposed to do, then? Don't tell me you still believe in true love, _hyung_."

"Say whatever you want, kid." He was about to drink his milk when suddenly Youngjae spat out the toothpaste in his mouth and gargled with clean water on the kitchen sink.

"Euw! That's gross! Why you have to do this every time I tryna have my evening milk?" Hyunjae grimaced at the sight. But who was he to change Lee Youngjae? That kid always knew how to do things in his own way.

"And why you need to give that reaction when I always do this every single day?" Youngjae retorted. He washed his toothbrush and walked past his brother who was standing near the kitchen counter and the fridge.

He opened the cupboard and scanned for a certain bear shape bottle with a yellow cap. But, unfortunately ... Youngjae didn't find it.

" _Hyung_ , where's my honey? I'm sure that I put it right here the other day." Youngjae ruffled his hair frustratedly. It's for his evening 'honey time'. He couldn't miss this!

Upon hearing that, Hyunjae stiffed on his spot. He was gulping down his milk but he suddenly couldn't swallow it properly. Lucky he didn't spit it out or else he could have make Youngjae looked at him suspiciously. Well, he knew how bad Youngjae could be if he found out that his hyung gave the last bottle of his precious honey to their sick neighbor.

"You sure you put it there? Cause I didn't see any," Hyunjae replied calmly; acted as if he didn't do anything wrong when his brother was sleeping earlier.

"I'm certain!" Youngjae loudly replied. He still didn't satisfy with what he saw in the kitchen cupboard.

By his gloomy expression, Hyunjae knew he messed up already. But he didn't have the courage, to tell the truth, in case he might turn the whole situation much worse later.

"I will buy it for you, OK?" he tried to console the sad-looking young man. The pout on Youngjae face made him feel so bad. "More. Hyung will buy more for you. Alright?" he added with a reassuring smile.

"More than twenty?"

_It's a lot. But ... okay._

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes, kiddo. I promise."

And that's how Lee Hyunjae dug his own grave.

 

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

 

Juyeon flashed his sweetest smile to every single customer that he saw going in and out of his cozy restaurant. Whenever he had some leisure timeㅡusually, not around the peek hourㅡ he would go around the dining area to ask them about the foods they served there. And the feedback that he received were mostly positive and satisfying.

As the owner and the head chef, it was really important for Juyeon to make sure that he gave the best service to the customers. It's not just a regular citizen that always visited his place, but at some random times, it could be journalists, food bloggers and critiques, celebrities and other influential people.

He must've shown a good personality, right? So that they could give him a good article and review in return or probably recommended to their followers. It's one of the best marketing strategies too.

"How's the food? Is everything good?" he asked softly with a polite gesture he usually did.

"It's more than good, chef-nim. Your restaurant really serve high-quality dishes," the customer complimented with a satisfying smile, and that's what Juyeon expected from them.

"Then, have a great time. Just call the waiter if you need anything else," he replied before he went to the next table.

A man in his mid-twenties smiled at him as if waiting for his turn. Without wasting any time, Juyeon quickly walked over to his table with a content smile.

" _Yah_ , when did you come? Have they take your order, yet?" Juyeon asked delightfully, carefully sat on one of the vacant chairs on the table.

The man nodded. "That's the first thing I do when I come in here."

"Oh yeah ... it's Joo Haknyeon after all. One of the popular food blogger in South Korea, am I right?" Juyeon teased, and end up getting hit lightly on his arm.

"Stop it, _hyung_. You make me embarrassed." Haknyeon chuckled softly.

"By the way, it's been a while since I saw you here. Where have you been? Did you travel a lot?"

"It's one of my job, _hyung_. Hunting food." Haknyeon smiled widely when he emphasized the word 'hunting'.

Though it may not sound as difficult as the real hunting job, it's such a challenge task to do ... especially when you need to review and find the right restaurant that served you good food.

"Wait ... I got a gift for you." Haknyeon quickly fished out a medium-size box from his backpack and handed it to Juyeon.

"What's this?" The elder looked surprisingly happy with the gift. "It's not even my birthday, yet."

"Well ... just a surprise gift." Haknyeon eyed Juyeon who was unwrapping the box. "I bought it during my trip to Germany. Just thought I need to give you something."

When Juyeon opened the box, a grey knit scarf was in there; folded and looked extremely new. Juyeon smiled excitedly when he took the scarf out of the box.

"Whoa! This is pretty!"

"I know, right!"

"It must be expensive, too."

Haknyeon nodded hesitantly. He knew Juyeon wasn't going to accept it if he found out that the scarf was expensive. But, honestly ... price was just a number. Haknyeon didn't mind if he had to spend a little bit out of his budget for gifts that he would give to all important person in his life.

Juyeon was one of them. So, why not? At least he won't lose a friend for this.

"Eyy, you need to stop spending too much on this kind of thing. You just wasting your money."

"It's not much ... compare to everything you had done for me, _hyung_. You did something big and I don't know how to repay your kindness. So, please ... accept this gift."

Juyeon never knew that his small action could save someone else's live ㅡand Haknyeon happened to be that someone he'd saved back then. If he didn't come across the bridge that day, he probably won't see Haknyeon right now.

He still remembered clearly; he was heading back home from class and had missed the last bus that went to his neighborhood area. It's more unfortunate when he couldn't afford a taxi to ride home. So, the only option he had was walking two kilometers straight from the bus stop.

The air was cold just like the other winter night. But, it didn't bother Juyeon at all. With a random soothing song playing through his earphone, Juyeon strolled down the quiet street with ease.

By the time he walked over the bridge ... a danger sight came across his eyes ㅡa high school student sat on the bridge railing and looked like he was going to jump any second.

And he was right. It was lucky that he managed to grab the boy's hand before he completely fell off the bridge.

The first thing Juyeon yelled was, 'Are you crazy'. He couldn't think straight because he was so furious that moment. But ... right after he pulled the poor boy up, all Juyeon could think was embraced him, and comforted the sobbing male in his arm with a soft 'It's okay. It's gonna be alright, now' repeatedly.

Since that day, Haknyeon always felt like he was in debt with Juyeon. If it's not because of him, he would probably drown in the cold river that night.

"Alright. Thank you, Haknyeon-ah." Juyeon softly patted the younger's head with a delighted smile. " _Hyung_ will wear them!"

 

 

 

 


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanhee needs to do groceries shopping again and meet Kevin on the way. And Changmin makes a surprise visit. Yes.

**It's** been two weeks since the embarrassing scene happened, and Chanhee was back again with his boring life. Seongwoo kept on asking about his condition once in a while because he scared Chanhee would fall sick like the other day, and honestly, it bothered him so much.

"If he worried so much, he won't give me tons of manuscripts like this!" Chanhee grumbled once he ended the call.

He heaved a long sigh as pinched his nose bridge in distressed. Chanhee then eyed the digital clock on his messy desk. It's already five in the evening, and he didn't have any meal yet since that morning. Maybe he should stop for a while and go get something to fill his grumpy stomach. Lucky Seongwoo didn't push him this time to finish the editing on a certain date.

Well, work could wait. But, hunger? Nope. He didn't think he could wait for it.

Chanhee got up from his desk and headed to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and sighed.

What should he cook for dinner?

The food he bought that day didn't last for a month. Probably he forgot to double up the quantity in his shopping list. Well, looked like he needed to do other groceries shopping for this month, and he hated it. But, what option did he have? He hated delivery too. So, it's better to get everything by himself.

He fished out his phone from his cardigan pocket and started to type all the things he needed with a proper quantity this time. Chanhee checked every single cupboard and jar that he usually kept all his food and dried ingredients for cooking.

When he opened the left cupboard, he came across a light blue lunch box that surely wasn't his. And there was a bottle of honey beside the lunch box.

"Ah, right ... I haven't thanked them, yet," Chanhee mumbled. He took out the lunch box and the honey from the cupboard.

"What should I give them? I can't afford expensive things."

Chanhee opened a search engine in his phone, started to find any relevant suggestion that he could give to his neighbor, and that's where he came across a video of lunch box making.

"Right. I can cook for them!" He excitedly said while watching the video. "Well, I think this is good enough."

After he listed down all things he needed, Chanhee quickly grabbed his scarf, wallet and grocery bag before he left the apartment to the grocery store in the neighborhood area.

The street was busy just like any other day. It's just the weather was getting colder as the temperature dropped. But, Chanhee was prepared enough with the weather.

Honestly, he didn't really like winter out of the four seasons. But, he did like certain things in winter which he could never have during other seasons. For example, the hot steaming sweet potato on the street.

 

 

 

Once arrived at the grocery store, Chanhee took the basket at the entrance door and walked to every aisle to find all the things in his list. When he's on the pasta and rice section, he saw Kevin on the other side of the aisle; choosing some stuff that he didn't want to know.

Once the latter saw him, a wide smile spread across his face.

"Oh hi, Chanhee!" He greeted.

Since Chanhee was still awkward with Kevin he just bowed as a reply.

"You're alone?" He put the fettucini on his hand and walked over to Chanhee.

"Yes."

He peered into Chanhee's basket and it full of Korean ingredients, contrast with the ingredients in his basket which more to western cuisine. "Seems like you cook a lot?"

Chanhee eyed the latter's basket as well and flashed a little smile. "You too."

"Well, just a simple meal." Kevin sheepishly smile. He wasn't a great cook. But, he could say his food was edible and not that bad in term of taste.

Chanhee then saw some dried herbs and other ingredients that he usually saw in English cookbook inside of Kevin's basket. "Interesting...."

"Excuse me?"

"You must really good at cooking that." Chanhee pointed at the ingredients he saw just now.

"Ah, you're talking about this?"

"Yes. I find it interesting whenever I see someone using it. I see western people love to use that, no?"

"Most of the recipe is using this dried herb. But it varies on what dishes you make. Haven't you try using this in your cooking?"

Chanhee shook his head. "The only food I'm good at is Korean cuisine. My grandma only taught me that since I was young. But ... I always want to try it."

"Really? Then, your Korean food must be delicious?"

Chanhee face heated up when Kevin said that, and he softly giggled. "It's not that good, but, I can say it's safe to eat?"

Kevin sure his heart melted at the sight. If Chanhee could hear the loud thumping in his heart, that would be so embarrassing. And looking at how comfortable Chanhee talking to him right now, Kevin didn't want to make the latter freaked out.

"Hopefully I can try it, someday."

After finish with the grocery shopping, both of them walked back to their apartment complex. The sky was turning into a deep blue with orange hue at the horizon by the time they walked out of the store.

Kevin felt so relieved that he decided to walk instead of driving his car to the store earlier. At least he could have a long conversation with Chanhee, which was an opportunity that he rarely got to enjoy.

On the other hand, Chanhee didn't know how he got this courage to talk with someone he barely knewㅡother than his close friend. He knew Kevin was a good guy, but, talking with him in person like this made him looked even nice. He even offered to bring Chanhee's bag which quite heavy, actually. If only he knew Kevin much longer than this, he won't hesitate to give his feeling for this man. Kevin made him feel comfortable in some way that he didn't find in other strangers he met.

"So you work at Jeongil Hospital?" Chanhee looked at Kevin surprisedly when the latter told him that.

Kevin nodded.

"Are you perhaps ... a doctor?"

"Well ... I'm not cutting a human's body like a surgeon."

"Really? There's a doctor who didn't cut a human's body?"

And this was the tricky part that Kevin hated to say. Because every time he told about his real profession, people would freak out. "I'm actually ... a psychiatrist."

"Ah! Psychiatrist? _Daebak_! I always thought people who learn about human's behavior are cool and amazing."

"Really? You think so?"

Chanhee nodded. "Because of me ... understanding human behavior and the way they think is not an easy thing."

Kevin didn't say anything, and he didn't realize that he was staring at Chanhee's face quite intense.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" Chanhee blinked confusedly.

"No." Kevin averted his gaze, holding a content smile in the process. "It's the first time I hear that, seriously."

A frown creased on Chanhee's forehead. "Hear what?"

Kevin let a heavy sigh. "Usually when I tell people about my job, they tend to underestimate it like it was nothing. Of course, psychiatrists always deal with people that have a mental disorder or some sort of crazy condition as what they usually call. You know the stereotypes those people have against this profession?"

Chanhee was quiet, but, he's still listening to Kevin. It's not sympathy he felt, it's more to understanding. To be in one of the society's stereotypes wasn't a good thing. "Just let them be. You live your life to fulfill your desire, not their satisfaction."

"You're right."

"My grandma always told me that people born with their own specialty. Everyone is special, Kevin ... including you."

 

 

 

Once they arrived at their floor, Chanhee was greeted with someone waiting in front of his unit's door. When he met the eye of that person, a surprised expression took over his face.

"Changmin?"

"Where are you from, Chanhee? I've been waiting too long and it's so cold in here!" Changmin who was seating at the front door stood up as he complained.

"W-what are you doing here? You didn't even call me."

"I'm visiting a friend, of course. Oh?" He then eyed the man beside Chanhee in confusion. "Who are you?"

"This is Kevin, my neighbor. He lives there," Chanhee replied as he pointed at the light green door with 404 carved on it. He then took his grocery bag from Kevin and thanked him afterward before he let the man entered his own unit so that he could deal with his own problem.

Once Kevin entered his unit, Changmin turned his head at Chanhee with a smirk. "What a good-looking neighbor you have. Is he single?"

"If he singles what's it got to do with you?" Chanhee remarked, and that's when he saw big yellow luggage behind Changmin. "Are you going somewhere? What's with the huge luggage?"

Changmin expression turned sour when he heard that question. Honestly, he was reminded about his fight with his brother, Hansol, earlier, and it's not a new thing to Chanhee.

He sighed. "You're fighting with Hansol _hyung_ again?"

Changmin didn't answer him. Instead, he's been covering half of his face with the black padding hoodie that he was wearing at that time, avoiding Chanhee's question obviously. It didn't change anything either if he kicked Changmin out on the next day if he decided to sleep over tonight. Because he would come back like a parasite that was hard to get rid off. Looking at Changmin himself, Chanhee sure parasite suits him best. Because ... he sure that he needed to do another grocery shopping next week.

So, it's no use to kick him. Besides, Changmin was his best friend. It's better to see him did something in front of his eyes, rather than letting him embarrassed himself in front of others. He didn't want Changmin ended up in jail or worse, in someone else's bed.

"Don't think my house is like a hotel room that you'll go in and out freely. You know my rules, right?"

Changmin nodded.

"Make sure you follow it if you don't want me to kick you out."

Chanhee then pretended he didn't say anything and opened the door, while Changmin tailing behind him like a lost puppy.

 

 


	7. Seven

**The** alarm clock from the smartphone woke Chanhee from his deep slumber. Instead of a regular cuckoo that he usually heard, today, it's a baby shark song that was played. But, anyway it still did make him awake. Chanhee rubbed his eyes softly, trying to adjust it with the faint morning light that came through his apartment window and somehow he felt so warm; as if he just got a heater next to him. It's then Chanhee realized, the warmth wasn't just any typical heat from a machine. It was ... a person. When he thought about this again, there's no way he would let a stranger came into his house. But, the pair of an arm holding his waist at that time really made Chanhee freaked out that he screamed his lung out; ignoring the fact that his neighbors could hear him.

Shocked by the scream, the person who was cuddling Chanhee just now was woken up from his dream abruptly, that he fell from the single bed. Panick was drawn on his face when his eyes were fully open; looking for the exact fire that he thought was existedㅡin his dream. But, when Chanhee's face was the only thing that greeted him, the panic expression turned into a deep frown.

" _Yah_ , why are you screaming?!"

Chanhee was relieved when he heard that voice. _It's just Changmin, idiot!_

"I don't remember you're sleeping here yesterday," Chanhee replied, coughing when he realized he just made his throat dry with the screaming.

"I thought there's a fire in here!" Changmin whined. "Haish! That was a good dream and you ruined it!" he added.

"Who ask you to hug me like that? I thought there's a pervert sneaking into my apartment just now!"

"It's so cold in here, how can I not hug you?"

That was true. Changmin didn't know if Chanhee forgot to switch on the heater, or he intentionally did that just to save some bills.

"And who would come in here anyway? You're not that attractive either," Changmin grumbled groggily. He stood up and was about to lie back on the bed when Chanhee suddenly stopped him.

"What is it this time?" Changmin muttered frustratedly.

"Can you help me with something?"

"Help you with what?"

"I have a parcel to retrieve from the post office today. Can you ... retrieve it for me?"

Changmin sighed. He's aware of Chanhee's social issue situation but, he couldn't always help him, right? Like ... Chanhee has to do something about it. But, he ended up doing it for him.

"Why can't you go and take it yourself?" He raised a brow, puzzled.

"IㅡI have to prepare some _dosirak_." Chanhee sheepishly replied. He knew Changmin going to question him, but that's true, though.

"Some _dosirak_?" Now, a frown creased on Changmin's forehead as he emphasized the word 'some'. That's going to be more than one, right? "What for?"

"Umm ... to pay my debt?"

Changmin scoffed. "Really? You pay your debt with _dosirak_? And you're gonna make it yourself?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "The last time I eat the food you made, I was admitted to the hospital for a week," Changmin casually added.

"That was ten years ago! It was my first time cooking, what did you expect? A five-star hotel kind of food?" Chanhee retorted, slightly annoyed when Changmin recalled back the hideous memory. He was grounded by his uncles for making Changmin sick. Well, he didn't intend to harm Changmin in the first place, but, the fault was on him, not the food.

"But at least, you should know how to differentiate salt and sugar, or flour and baking soda. Ugh! I still can remember the taste," Changmin grimaced at the memory.

"You know what ... you just have to answer yes or no for my request, Ji Changmin! I didn't ask you to remember those days!"

"Alright, alright. I'll go. Jeez! What are you angry for?"

Chanhee didn't reply. He got up from his bed and quickly went into the bathroom before Changmin could even do it.

"Do you have to push me, Choi Chanhee?!" Changmin yelled, but it was ignored by Chanhee who already went into the bathroom. A faint laugh could be heard from it, and that was enough to make Changmin blood boiled drastically that morning.

After both of them done cleaning themselves and changed into decent clothes, they settled down on the dining table with Chanhee in charged on preparing the breakfast, and Changmin acted like a hungry and grumpy squirrel waiting for his food.

"Chanhee, hurry up! I'm so hungry to death!" He whined, making the slightly elder male annoyed and almost ruined the egg that he was frying at that time.

"Can you shut up and wait for it, Ji Changmin? Gosh! Why you always act like a child nowadays?" Chanhee sighed frustratedly. His perfect sunny-side-up egg almost ruined just now, and he didn't want to ruin his mood as well.

"Just hurry up!"

"At this rate, my neighbors will think I have a kid." Chanhee shook his head disapprovingly.

When the egg was done, he quickly scooped it out and put it on Changmin's plate which already have two toasts and three sausages. "Done," he said.

It was a light breakfast for him and Changmin that morning, knowing his friend could turn into a grumpy squirrel without having a breakfast ... that's was more than enough to make the cute Changmin appeared.

He knew this wasn't what Changmin always eat every morning because Hansol hyung was a great cook and he always prepared a proper Korean breakfast for Changmin every morning, knowing he's working as a dance instructor, of course, he needed a lot of food for his energy source.

But, since this was his house, Chanhee could decide on anything he wanted right?

"Sorry." He suddenly said, and thus make Changmin who was busy munching and shoving the food into his mouth, looked up.

"What for?" With his mouth full and both side of his cheek bloated, Changmin asked.

Chanhee couldn't help but smile at Changmin. " _Yah_ , you really look like a squirrel." He chuckled.

"Stop changing the topic and tell me. What are you sorry for?"

"Nothing. I just want to say it," Chanhee replied.

"Suddenly?"

Chanhee nodded. "An apology doesn't have to say with a reason, you know."

"Whatever you say, Chanhee-ya. Oh, are you really going to make the _dosirak_?"

"Yes. I have to."

"Who are you in debt with, by the way? It's weird that you need to pay them with _dosirak_ instead of money."

"You don't have to know. It'll be settled once I give them the _dosirak_." He smiled at Changmin reassuringly.

 

 

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

 

 

Juyeon shut his alarm multiple times for the past thirty minutes until Gyeoul had to step on his stomach just to wake him up. Of course, the fat tabby was enough to make Juyeon fully awake at that time because ... he couldn't continue his sleep with something heavy on top of him.

"Meow~"

"I know," Juyeon replied groggily under his blanket.

"Meow."

"Just give _hyung_ five more minutes, OK? I promise I'll feed you later."

"Meow."

Juyeon opened his eyes abruptly and push off the blanket that covered his face with an annoying sighed. "Yujin really left you here for a reason, right?" He mumbled.

"Meow."

"Okay, okay. Let's get you some food. How's that sound?" Juyeon patted Gyeoul's head gently before he removed him on his side to get up. Once he's ready, he picked Gyeoul on his arm and walked straight to the kitchen.

He put the feline on top of the kitchen counter and opened one of the kitchen cabinets where he put all the canned food he bought for Gyeoul.

"What should you have this morning?" Juyeon asked as if he understood what was the fat cat was meowing about. "Oh, you want chicken and tuna? Okay then, chicken and tuna for you." He smiled.

Juyeon took out the canned food and quickly transferred it into Gyeoul's food bowl. When he's done, he put the bowl in front of the male cat and watched him eat with a content smile. " _Aigoo_ , my little Gyeoul has grown so much."

He still remembered the first time Yujin brought Gyeoul to him, the male tabby was just like any other cat, but somehow ... Juyeon had given too much love and that was why he grew so much for the past two years. He wondered if Yujin going to be happy or shocked when she saw the new Gyeoul. Because Juyeon never sent her any photos or updating her with Gyeoul well-being. All she needed to know was that ... the fat tabby was alive and healthyㅡtoo healthy.

Juyeon fished out his phone from his pocket and took a few pictures of Gyeoul.

"Aww, you look so handsome!" Juyeon cooed when he looked back at the picture he had taken.

Honestly, he got so many pictures of Gyeoul in his phone gallery, but he just never shared it with anyone. But, today ... he kind of want to reveal Gyeoul on his social media account. Should he?

"Gyeoul-ah, is it okay if _hyung_ post your picture? Your Yujin _noona_ must be wondering about you."

Gyeoul was so busy eating his food, that he didn't have time to 'meow' at Juyeon's question.

"I take that as a 'yes'."

So, Juyeon looked at each picture, and then picked one that he thought was cute and good, before he uploaded it on his social media account.

 

 

   
 _Morning everyone. The weather is getting cold today, make sure you guys wear something warmer, ok?_  
 _And make sure to have your breakfast as well! Gyeoul is having his own right now, kekekekeke ^^_

 

 

 

"And post!"

Juyeon put his phone on the counter and went to the bathroom to wash his face before he proceeded with his breakfast. Once he changed his cloth, Juyeon went back to the kitchen and wore the sky blue apron that was hanging on the kitchen wall, just beside the fridge. The first thing he did was checking the available ingredient left in his refrigerator. Honestly, there were a lot of raw ingredients he could cook this morning, but he always ended up with milk and bread sometimes.

"Hmmm ... what should I have this morning?" He asked no one in particular, hoping Gyeoul would answer him. But, he knew the fat cat was already lying on his favorite spot near the balcony.

Scanning the fridge in every corner, he then realized about the milk delivery service that he signed up last week. They must have left his milk outside, right?

Closing the fridge, Juyeon walked to the main door and opened it. He saw a small carton of milk by his doorstep. But, right when he was about to reach for it, his eyes landed on Chanhee who was at his front doorㅡtalking and smiling with a man that he didn't know who, and since the man's back was facing him, Juyeon couldn't see his face clearly. But, he sure it wasn't Sunwoo.

_Who is that?_

Chanhee was fixing the man's padding on its place with a wide smile, and before Juyeon could react, the man suddenly pulled Chanhee into a tight embrace. Juyeon's eyes bulged in surprised at the scene. The smile and look on Chanhee's face somehow made him wonder if this man was someone's special or a friend. Didn't want to interrupt their moment, Juyeon quickly took his milk and closed his unit's door quietly.

Once he's inside....

"Who is that? W-why he ... hugs Chanhee, though?"

Confused. Juyeon walked back to his kitchen. But, instead of feeling the needs to cook and eat, he felt curious.

"Oh my god!" He gasped. "Could it be ... his lover?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dosirak means lunch box in Korean.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanhee is overthinking again, and thanks to Kevin everything is saved. Worse, Changmin is drunk and Chanhee again ... is forced to go out of his tower for him. When the danger is about to come over him, another warrior is there to save his day.

**It's** been ten minutes since Chanhee was done with his cooking; everything were perfectly packed and ready, but, Chanhee suddenly didn't feel like meeting themㅡeven he just have to give the lunchbox to the neighbors. Now he felt all his plan were ruined because of his anxiety. Honestly, they weren't strangers? Like ... Chanhee at least knew their name and faces already, yet somehow it just didn't work as he planned. _Damn it, Choi Chanhee! What are you going to do now?_ He mentally cursed, knowing that he had to do something about it.

Chanhee just wanted everything to be perfectly done. Well, he knew walking back and forth in his living room won't give him any solutions to this matter. Chanhee took a deep breath, and let it out calmly. It's just a _dosirak_ anyway. Once he gave it to them, everything would be settled, right?

_You can do this!_

If he waited much longer, he would miss the timing, and that's mean ... his plan was failed. Because he knew they might leave to work any minute. So, without waiting any longer, Chanhee took all the three lunch boxes that he had prepared earlier and calmly walked out of his apartment.

Well ... talking about timing, Chanhee was just in time!

"Good morning, Chanhee," The kind and bright residentㅡKevinㅡgreeted with a wide smile.

He looked well dressed and dashing as alwaysㅡmaking Chanhee blushed in the processㅡand with an awkward smile flashed on his face, Chanhee greeted Kevin with a faint 'hi'.

"Quite early to see you out here," Kevin added before his eyes landed on the lunch boxes in Chanhee's hand. "What's that for?" he asked.

"Oh! This is umm ... I actually made one for you." Carefully, without dropping another two lunch boxes in his hand, Chanhee handed the psychiatrist the _dosirak_ he made.

"Whoa! For me? Are you serious?" Kevin looked genuinely happy and surprised because ... who wouldn't? The pretty neighbor that he'd been crushing for the past three years gave him a lunch box! How could he not be happy about it?

"Yeah. I kind of want to thank you for yesterday because you helped me with the grocery bag," Chanhee said sheepishly.

Kevin admitted that he was a little bit disappointed with Chanhee's explanation, but well ... at least he did something good to him, and as long as Chanhee was happy, he's okay with that. "Ahh, yeah! I-it's not a big deal. I'm glad that I could help you."

"By the way..."

"Huh?" Kevin raised his brow in confusion as Chanhee's voice trailed off with a short silence.

"I know I'm not supposed to say this, but ... can you help me give this lunch box to Mr. Lee from unit 405 and 401?" Before Kevin could utter a single word, Chanhee quickly continued, "They helped me another day, so I want to thank them for that. But, I don't feelㅡ"

"I'll do it."

"W-what?"

Kevin flashed a warm smile. "I'll help you give the _dosirak_ to them."

"Really?" Chanhee didn't know that a human could be this kind. God, he felt so relieved right now.

Kevin nodded. "Whatever your reason is, it's okay. I understand."

"Thank you so much, Kevin! I really appreciate that!" Chanhee bowed his head a few times, and without him realized, a wide smile spread across his face and thus made the moon awestruck.

"S-sure. You can just leave that to me." Kevin nervously took the remaining lunch boxes from Chanhee.

"And the blue one is Juyeon's. Make sure you hand the right lunch box."

Kevin saw that there were two different lunch boxes in his hand. The blue one that Chanhee mentioned was slightly different than the rest of the two that he was holding. Somehow, curiosity took his mind away.

As if understand with the look on Kevin's face, Chanhee quickly cleared up that the lunch box was originally Juyeon's and not his, so he really needed to return it to its owner.

"Thank you again, Kevin. Have a nice day." Chanhee politely bowed his head, before he went into his unit.

Once Chanhee got inside of his unit, a sigh of relief was heard and he believed that all the heavy burden he felt on his shoulders were taken out. Kevin was indeed an angel. He should treat him better next time!

Since everything was done, Chanhee then could continue with his work. So, after making a cup of instant coffee for himself, Chanhee walked straight to his desk to finish up all the manuscripts that Seongwoo sent to him.

 

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

 

Chanhee was too absorbed with the work that he hadn't realized how many hours had passed since he started. He could see the sky was setting a dark blue and purplish hue from the window, and his unit was getting dark too. He stretched his body a little before he got up from the chair with his empty cup. He managed to switch on the light on his way to the kitchen as well. But then, his stomach grumbled angrily. Chanhee sure he didn't eat anything since breakfast. He glanced over the clock on the wall; it's already thirty-five past eight, and he wondered if Changmin was getting home late tonight because he really wanted to eat right now. But, since Changmin was living here for a while, Chanhee thought it would be best if he waited for the younger a little bit so that they could eat together.

"Should I call him?" Chanhee wondered.

But, after having a long thought, Chanhee decided not to bother Changmin and just waited for him. If Changmin was still in the studio, he would probably won't answer his phone. So, what made it different, though? It's not like he didn't use to eat a little bit later than usual before.

Didn't know what else to do, Chanhee got back to his working desk and continued his work. He already finished one manuscript, so it's not impossible for him to finish another one, right?

A few hours went by, and Chanhee was halfway through his second manuscript. However, his peace was disturbed when the phone started to ring. With a short glance at the phone screen, Chanhee then quickly slid the green button to answer the call.

"Yes, Changmin?"

But, instead of Changmin's voice, it was an unknown man's voice that greeted him, and the loud music on the background made Chanhee wondered where could Changmin have been to.

_"Are you Choi Chanhee?"_

"Yes, it's Choi Chanhee speaking. And you are?"

_"Hi, good evening! I'm Yoo Taeyang, one of Changmin's friends from the dance studio. I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour, but, can you come here to get Changmin? I heard that he's staying with you currently."_

Chanhee glanced on the digital clock on his desk. It's twenty-eight past twelve in the morning. "Yes. He's living with me, but what's wrong with Changmin? Is he sick? And where are you right now?" Chanhee asked in panicked.

They may fight with each other often but, when it came to this kind of situation, Chanhee always overreacted. Because ... one; he knew how stupid Changmin acted like. Two; something bad might happen to Changmin if he didn't help, especially when he's drunk. And three; he didn't want to lose his best friend, yet.

_"Uhh, nothing serious happens, Chanhee-ssi. Don't worry about that. He just kind of drunk right now, and I think he should call off the nightㅡChanhhhheeeee-ya~~"_

He could hear Taeyang's voice was cut off by Changmin's. " _Yah_ , what are you doing right now?" Chanhee could feel his blood boiled in anger right now. _What a nuisance!_

 _"I'm just having a little drink_ ," hiccupped, " _with my friends! Hansol hyung make me so stress today!_ " he added with his drunk voice.

Chanhee sighed. He didn't sign up for this kind of a mess when he decided to let Changmin in. " _Yah_ , do you think I'm your butler? Do you think I don't have my own life? Why do you keep bugging me with your problem? I don't care. I will call Hansol _hyung_ right now and make sure he takes you home!"

 _"Noooo! I don't want to! Hansol hyung is bad!"_ Changmin slurred, and before Chanhee could utter a single word, he heard Changmin cried.

"Oh god!" He sighed. "OK, OK! I won't call him!" _What's wrong with them, actually?_

_"Hello? Chanhee-ssi?"_

"Yes, yes I'm here."

_"Umm look ... if you can't come here, just send me your address. I'll take him to your place."_

The thought of letting others come to his place made Chanhee panicked even more. "N-no no! It's okay. I'll go and pick him. Can you watch for him for a while, Taeyang-ssi?"

_"Sure. I'll send you the address."_

"Thank you."

 

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

 

Chanhee got off the taxi once he arrived at the exact address that Taeyang sent to him earlier. A loud booming bass sound could be heard from outside of the building, and that was enough to make him uncomfortable. If Chanhee has to be honest, this was the first time he came to this kind of place. Unlike Changmin who loved partying and socializing, Chanhee was the opposite. He'd rather stay in a library for a day then coming here.

Standing awkwardly at the entrance, he could see the look on the security's face on him. A few people that hang around the main entrance also gave him the same look, and that's made Chanhee scared. For a second, he was contemplated by his decision.

Should he enter or not?

But, before he could decide, a man approached him. Whoever this man was, Chanhee didn't like it.

"Hey, you're alone?"

"Umm ..." At this rate, Chanhee really wanted to disappear from here.

"What a pretty face you got there. Wanna have some drink inside? It's on me," The man added.

This man literally had no shame at all. If Chanhee was bold enough, he would have slapped him in the face. "Iㅡ"

"Chanhee."

A clear voice called him, thus, made him turned his head in an instant. Because ... that person could be his lifesaver, right?

"Who are you?" The man who hit on Chanhee earlier asked with a slight annoyance in his tone.

 _Juyeon?_ Chanhee didn't expect the person that was calling him to be Juyeon. But, the thought of seeing him here made Chanhee relieved.

"Isn't it obvious, though?" Juyeon approached them, and without letting Chanhee uttered a single word, he casually put his arm on Chanhee's shoulder. "Are you trying to hit on him?" he asked with his brow raised.

The man was speechless when Juyeon said that. He clearly didn't know that this pretty man was someone else's. "Sorry. I thought he was alone."

"That's why you need to ask someone if he's single or not!"

The man looked at Chanhee and bowed his head. "I'm sorry," he said before he walked away.

"And you ..." Juyeon moved his arm away and looked at Chanhee with a frown.

Chanhee blinked in surprise. "M-me?"

Juyeon crossed his arm over his chest. "Yes! What are you doing here?"

 _What's wrong with him?_ "W-why do you need to know?"

"Why I need to know?" Juyeon scoffed. "Because I'm your neighbor! Is it wrong if I want to know about my neighbor? Wait ... what if something happens to you if I'm not here just now? Don't you know how dangerous that man is? Ahh, how can you be so stupid, though?"

"What did you say? S-stupid?" Chanhee seethed as he eyed the man in front of him with a glared.

"Forget it. I take back that stupid. Back to my question, what are you doing here? Isn't it late already?"

It's then Chanhee realized his real intention of coming here. _Damn it_. If Changmin wasn't drunk he would probably don't have to come all the way here. "I'm looking for my friend," he replied.

"Friend? In this club?"

Chanhee nodded. "His friend told me to get him," he added quietly.

"Then, why don't you just give him your address instead of coming here?"

Now, here's come the challenging part. Chanhee was too tired to explain this matter because a simple 'I don't like it' wasn't enough to make people understand. "That is becauseㅡ"

"Chanhee-ya!"

Both Juyeon and Chanhee turned their head around, only to be greeted by a drunk Changmin smiling widely with Taeyang on his side. With unstable steps, Changmin walked over to Chanhee. Before the said friend could even react, Changmin already moved his arm on the smaller guy's body, making him stumbled a few steps behind in order to catch him.

"Why are you so late?" He slurred, burying his face on Chanhee's shoulder.

"Is this the friend you talking about?" Juyeon asked in confusion. He knew this face. But, wasn't he the one that he saw hugging Chanhee this morning?

"Yes."

"Then ... he's not your boyfriend?!"

"W-what?"

 

 


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Junew chapter. So, do enjoy! ^^

**Chanhee** took a glance on Changmin at the back seat a few times in a while. It was a relief that the said guy was asleep right now, or else he didn't know what to do with him. Drunk Changmin was the worst nightmare ever.

"He's going to be okay, Chanhee," Juyeon said with an assuring smile when he faced the pretty man on his right. He knew he shouldn't be doing this while driving, but the looked on Chanhee's face made him anxious. Was he that worried for this drunk friend?

"Right. I'm just overthinking," Chanhee exhaled softly before he rested his head on the seat. Having Changmin around was good, but, when it came to something like this it's actually a headache to him.

 _Does his problem with Hansol hyung really that bad?_ Chanhee wondered.

The serious air surrounding them made Juyeon uncomfortable already because he's not that familiar with this serious situation. His head kept on working some sentences that he could use in order to change the vibe. _Think Juyeon, think._

"So, umm ... I don't know you have a friend living with you," Juyeon asked casually, and that's made Chanhee looked at him. _Way to go, Juyeon!_ Though it's not the best one.

"We're not living together, if that's what you curious about," Chanhee replied with a little smile. "But, Changmin used to come once in a whileㅡif he has some issue with his brother," Chanhee added.

Juyeon nodded. "So, that's mean he's having an issue with his brother right now?"

Chanhee smiled weakly. "Well, you can say that. Anyway, thank you for helping me earlier ... and that day."

"I didn't help that much, but you're welcome."

"And I'm so sorry for troubling you with my problem. You could have met your friends right now." 

"No. It's fine. I'll meet them on another day. Besides, it's already late. If I meet them I would probably leave earlier, which is the same, right?" He laughed. "To tell the truth, it's pretty hard to get a taxi at this hour, Chanhee. So, it's not a bad thing to help you, right? Who knows the guy from earlier might come after you again," he continued.

"Thank you, Juyeon. You're really a nice person." Chanhee smiled genuinely.

"Oh, by the way, the _dakjuk_ you made for me was so delicious," Chanhee suddenly said, trying to change the topic.

"Really?" Juyeon glanced at Chanhee with a wide grin, before he set his focus back on the road. It's good to hear this shy guy talked to him. Because he never had a chance to do so before.

"Yes. I was surprised when Sunwoo told me that you made it yourself. You know, man and cooking didn't go pretty well, right?"

"Same goes to you, then."

"H-huh?"

"I'm talking about the lunchbox," Juyeon smiled. "I enjoyed it! It tastes just like home. The last time I eat such food was when my mom visited me which is ... three months ago?"

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I'm a picky eater actually. Only eats food that my mom made and certain food that I like. But, yours ... it's different, though. Well, in a good way of course. "

"I can see how you got a great cooking skill there."

"I have to do something to survive. Can't always ask my mom to visit me every week or month just to cook for me, right?"

Somehow, Juyeon's words reminded Chanhee of his own story. He's actually not a great cook too. But, the determination to improve made Chanhee learned it because he knew someday he would live far from home; from his grandmother. So, in order to keep some of the puzzle pieces of his home, Chanhee had to learn it.

"Plus, we're living in different places too. I can't bear to see her tiring herself to come all the way to Seoul," Juyeon added.

That's true. Chanhee felt the same thing too. He wouldn't let his grandmother came all the way from Jeonju just to give his favorite dishes, or probably cooked for him. Because that's bad.

"Where does your mother lives?"

"She lives in Osaka."

"Japan?" Chanhee raised his brows; amazed.

"Yeah. Long story, though. But, don't worry we'll get into it some other time when you're not busy to talk with me?" Juyeon smiled playfully. "Wait, maybe you can come over my house and play with Gyeoul. I can cook something for you, too."

"S-sure...."

They arrived precisely at two thirty in the morning, which was not an ideal time to return home, but, that's okay. As long as everything was good Chanhee didn't mind. Well, actually he did. Maybe because Juyeon was there, so, Chanhee was less scared and slightly comfortable than before.

"Changmin-ah..." Chanhee softly patted the latter's arm to wake him up. "Wake up. Let's sleep in my room, huh?" he added.

Changmin stirred a little with his soft whine, but, still followed Chanhee's instruction nonetheless.

"You sure you don't want me to carry him?" Juyeon asked.

"I don't want to burden you. Plus, I can handle him."

"But you look like you're about to fall down any minute, though, " Juyeon chuckled. "Come on, let me carry him. I used to carry my friends a lot of times back in my college day."

"Are you sure?"

Juyeon nodded firmly. "Yes."

With Changmin leaned all his weight on Chanhee, he had to admit that his friend was heavy and his skinny self couldn't bear all the weight. Carefully, Chanhee moved Changmin's body on Juyeon's back. Now Chanhee could see how strong Juyeon was compared to him. He lifted Changmin on his back as if the latter was a feather, which for him to do so? Well... it probably took a lot of time to succeed.

"He's lighter than I expect, " Juyeon blurted.

"Yeah...." _Wait until you carry me_. For a second, that thought made Chanhee blushed, but, he managed to cover it before Juyeon noticed. _What the hell are you thinking Choi Chanhee?_

Whilst Juyeon carrying his friend, Chanhee picking up all Changmin's belongings from the car, before they head inside the apartment building. The apartment parking lot and the entrance took about a few minutes of walking and the cold weather wasn't helping at all. A gust of icy wind slapped Chanhee's face harshly, which made him shivered under his thick coat and scarf.

"How long have you live in here?" Juyeon clear voice asked in a soothing manner and thus made Chanhee forgot the freezing winter breeze earlier.

"Three years."

"Three years? Wow! That's quite long."

"Yeah, but it doesn't feel like three years at all." Chanhee took a deep breath and let it out softly. "Once you're busy with your work you won't notice how much time has passed. All you see day had become night, today become tomorrow, a week become a month ... and that's how it continues; the life cycle."

Juyeon didn't know what he should reply Chanhee because the man's words were pretty accurate. In fact, he never realized that everything was coming too fast. A year feels like a month. Sometimes he didn't know what he spent his time with. Before he could blink an eye, it's already tomorrow. What made it scary was that it kept repeating non-stop.

"Interesting, " Juyeon smiled. "Is it weird that I like the way you talk? Umm, don't take it in a wrong way, though. I just feel inspired. Everything you said sounds like a book."

Chanhee chuckled, and for the first time ... Juyeon heard it. Honestly, it's pretty good. Gosh! He sounds so creepy right now.

"Maybe I read too many books. That's why."

"Does that mean I should read more books to be like you?"

"Probably?"

And both chuckled.

Once they were inside the building, their conversation and laugh died as if they didn't talk to one another. But, it's not a complete silence between them. It's a comfortable one.

When they walked to the elevator, two men were waiting in front of it. One looked like he was drunk and about to pass out any minutes, while the other one looked so done with the whole situation.

"Hwiyoung?" Juyeon called.

The complete sober man turned his head at him in surprise. He probably didn't expect to see Juyeon at this hour.

"Hello, _hyung_." Hwiyoung greeted with a small bow. Seeing Chanhee beside Juyeon made him bowed again at the elder.

Juyeon then realized that Chanhee hadn't properly known them yet. "Chanhee this is our neighbor, Hwiyoung and Younghoon. They moved in just a few weeks ago when you're sick."

"Nice to meet you, " Chanhee politely greeted the younger.

"Is Younghoon OK?" Juyeon asked as he eyes the drunk man who was leaning his weight on Hwiyoung.

Hwiyoung exhaled an exasperated sigh when it came to his cousin. "As you can see here, " he replied. "Not good."

Juyeon chuckled. "It's a good day to get drunk, is it?"

"This _hyung_ over here doesn't pick a certain day to get drunk, though. Every day was a good day to him, " Hwiyoung muttered, not amused with Younghoon's drinking habit.

"He's lucky to have you around. I hope he's giving you a lot of appreciation."

"He better be."

The elevator dinged open, and the five of them entered. The whole ride to their level was completely silent, and kind of funny to Chanhee since they were two drunk men in there, and two sober men who handle them, which was awkward too. Lucky it didn't take that long for the elevator door to open again.

"See you later _hyung_ ," Hwiyoung greeted them goodbye before he walked in his shared apartment with Younghoon stuck to his side like glue.

Chanhee then assisted Juyeon into his unit, walking straight to his bedroom to lie Changmin down. While Chanhee taking off the latter's coat and shoes, Juyeon waited outside to give some space to the two friends. Now, he realized how many books were there in this small apartment. When Chanhee said he read a lot of books, Juyeon didn't expect it to be this much. It's literally everywhere; on the bookshelves, on the table, and even on the floor too. He then spotted a desk which has a lot of sticky notes on it, and Juyeon assumed it's Chanhee working space; if he worked from home. But, what exactly this guy work as?

"Juyeon, " Chanhee called, once he came out of the room. "Thank you again."

Chanhee's voice made Juyeon averted his gaze from the desk to its owner. "No problem. I'm glad that I can help you."

Looking at how messy his house was, a heat of embarrassment suddenly crept on his face. Chanhee didn't think about it in the first place because all he could think was to get Changmin inside. "I'm sorry my house just ... a little bit untidy."

Juyeon grinned. "Nah, it's okay. I don't really mind it."

It's not really that bad actually. Just too many books on the floor which placed haphazardly and that's it. Everything was fine.

"I'm amazed looking at this amount of books. You really love reading, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's literally what I'm good at. Besides, it really helps me with my work. I kinda need a lot of references too so that's how it ends up like this, " Chanhee explained.

"I think I talk a lot with you today." Juyeon smiled. "It's great."

Chanhee didn't know what to say about it. Was it a good thing to have someone saying that?

"W-well, thank you? Umm ... if there's anything you want me to help you just let me know. I'll try my best to help you."

"Is this like those genie wishes? Does the offer has an expiring date?"

Chanhee shook his head hesitantly. "No."

"If there's no end date to it, I think I wanna keep this offer until I feel like I have to use it. Is that OK with you?"

"Sure." Chanhee smiled.

Slowly. Juyeon tried to break the ice barrier slowly. Sangyeon was right about Chanhee. He didn't have to rush to make friend with Chanhee because he will open up when he felt comfortable. And that's what Juyeon needed to do.

Make Chanhee comfortable around him.

 

 

 


	10. Ten

**Chanhee** always loved his life routine, though it may be a bit boring to some people. But, that's not really the case here. Ever since Changmin came, his life was becoming less boring than before and he noticed that he also had been talking a lot with people that he didn't consider as close; as to how he considered Changmin and Sunwoo were ㅡ which he never did to anyone before. He realized how good it was to be able to talk with someone new and share random things with them. However, Chanhee still thought it's difficult to adapt with it. Maybe he needed more time.

"Ouch!"

From the kitchen, he could hear Changmin groaned and that's enough to make him leave the boiling stew he was making to the bedroom with a glass of warm water in hand.

"You're awake?" Chanhee asked as he walked in with a concerned look.

"My head ㅡ it's hurt," Changmin said groggily, got up to a sitting position while still holding his head.

"Just how much do you drink last night?"

"Do you expect me to count every glass that I ordered?"

"At least know your limit! You make me so worried! What if you caused a problem in that state?" he glared, but still handed a glass of water to his friend. "I don't know what I should do with you if Juyeon wasn't there," Chanhee added and thus made the groaning man set his gaze on him with a curious look.

Changmin raised his brows. "J-Juyeon? Who's that?" he asked before he sipped on the water.

It's the first time since a decade he heard Chanhee mentioned a name that he wasn't familiar with. Well, he usually heard him mentioned Sunwoo, his uncles, Seongwoo, and a few other names that he couldn't recall; mostly from their high school days.

"A neighbor who lives next door. He helped me carried you here."

Upon hearing the statement, Changmin choked. Chanhee was lucky that Changmin managed to gulp down the water in his mouth, or else he would probably spat it out; straight to his face.

"W-what? He carried me?!" Changmin shrieked.

"Then, do you expect me to carry you?" Chanhee retorted. "In your dream."

"No ㅡ wait ㅡ you let a stranger ㅡ a man carried me, Choi Chanhee?! Are you crazy?"

"Shhh! Slow down, can't you? Yes! I did let a stranger ㅡ a man carried you. So what? If you think you're embarrassed, think about me. Do you think I want to ask for his help in the first place? You do know how I settled my problem, but last night ... it was an exception," Chanhee explained. "Because of you ㅡnow, I'm in debt with him again!" he added.

"Wait ... so he's the reason you make the _dosirak_?"

Chanhee didn't answer. Instead, he left Changmin hanging with the question.

" _Yah_! Answer me, Choi Chanhee! Is it true?"

"Breakfast is ready!"

That's what Chanhee replied to him.

Unsatisfied with the answer, Changmin tried his best to get up from the bed; with unstable step, he walked out of the bedroom to where Chanhee was standing ㅡ in front of the kitchen stove, stirring the stew he was cooking.

"Is it true?" he asked, now with a tone of curiousness and teasing. "Answer me, please~"

"Whoa! This stew is great! Wanna taste?" Chanhee cut him off with a spoonful of hot stew that he already blew.

" _Yah_! Just tell me!" Changmin shouted, forgot the headache he had just now.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Does it matter?"

"Just wash your face and we can have breakfast. Quickㅡ" Before Chanhee could finish his word, the doorbell interrupted with a loud ting.

Both Chanhee and Changmin looked at each other before a frown settled on their faces.

 _Who could have come at this hour? It's still early to have a visitor, though._ Chanhee thought.

Leaving a confused Changmin behind, Chanhee walked to the main door and quickly opened it. Now, a frown was replaced with a small smile and perplex look; while Changmin glared at the sight.

"G-good morning, Hansol _hyung_."

 

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

 

Hyunjae was making his fifth cup of tea when his phone ring. Without glancing over the phone screen, he quickly slid the answer button.

"Hey, Seokmin."

_"You doesn't sound sleepy at all."_

Hyunjae chuckled. "Pretty observant, huh? Well, I kinda finish a few sketching. So, are you not gonna tell me why you call me this early?"

_"Yeah, about that. There's a client asking for us to design him a house."_

"That's great and doesn't sound like a problem to me." The spoon that was used to stir the tea was put in the sink. Hyunjae then moved to the kitchen counter with his cup in hand.

_"You're right about that."_

"So, what's wrong about it then? It's not like it's the first time someone asks to design a house plan, before. Why? Does Ten _hyung_ refuse to do it?" Hyunjae added while taking out a loaf of bread from its case before he sliced it.

 _"I know there's no problem with it. It's just ... this is the first time someone asks you ㅡ particularly ㅡ to design it, and not the others_ ," Seokmin added with a sigh.

"W-what?"

He didn't hear it wrong, right? Hyunjae put down the knife in his hand on the plate along with the three sliced slices of bread, before he balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder as he took out the butter and raspberry jam from the fridge.

"Seokmin, you know I don't design houses anymore, right?" He put down the butter and jam on the counter so that he could hold the phone properly in his hand.

_"I know, I do know about that. But, this one is a bit ... persistent. And boss seems like don't bother about it; he really hopes you can accept this job on the company's behalf."_

Seokmin voice sounds stress, and he noticed it. Hyunjae heaved a long sigh. This wasn't the first time he faced this kind of situation. Usually, Seokmin managed to handle the client. Somehow it didn't work this time, maybe? But, wait a minute ... accept on the company's behalf?

 _That's new_. Hyunjae thought.

"May I know who's this client is?"

 _"I can't tell, sorry. Boss asked me not to tell you. But, boss did say this person knew you, though._ "

"Why does it sounds fishy to me? Wait, am I not allowed to know a client that wants to buy my design?"

 _"Sorry, dude. It's a ㅡ wait, what? Does that's mean you agree to do this job?"_ And the stressful voice earlier was replaced with an excited one. Hyunjae could imagine the wide smile that was spread across Seokmin's face right now.

"Yeah," he sighed. "When can I meet this person?"

_"I'll confirm the date again."_

"Sure."

Once the call ended, Hyunjae started to regret his decision. He could just tell Seokmin he didn't want to do it, but, he just didn't know how to say. In his mind; every decision that ended with a 'no' might lead to a bad outcome, so Hyunjae always told people a 'yes' even it made him suffered at the end of the day. He's so nice, right? Sadly not to himself.

Hyunjae put away his phone; continued with his breakfast. He was spreading the butter on the bread when his eyes landed on the already wash lunchbox near the sink. His mind automatically played the scene that he witnessed last night; when he was searching for Youngjae.

"He smiled," Hyunjae whispered to himself. _Sadly, not to me_.

The main door clicked open and that's made Hyunjae removed the scene as he heard a few voices ㅡ other than Youngjae's ㅡ from the hallway. He assumed his brother was bringing his friends over.

"Morning, _hyung_!" Youngjae greeted, when he saw Hyunjae at the kitchen counter; spreading some edible thing ( he didn't know what) on his bread. His three friends ㅡ Hyunjin, Jeno, and Soobin ㅡ  following behind, looking scared rather than calm.

With a sharp gaze, he eyed the younger man. "I thought you already lost somewhere and forgot the way to your own house, no?" Hyunjae put down the bread and knife on the plate; eyes not living the said brother.

"Where have you been last night, huh? No notes ... and 50 unanswered calls? ㅡ Wow! I was ignored by my own brother. Hahaha." Hyunjae faked a laughed before he turned into his serious mode back. "Don't you know how phone works, Lee Youngjae? ㅡ wait, don't you know how worried I am?" And he really emphasized the word 'worried' aloud.

"Eyy, _hyung_ come on. I'm not a kid anymore that needs to be supervised 24/7," Youngjae replied nonchalantly as if he didn't commit any crime; which was totally wrong. He knew if he made Hyunjae worried, he's actually digging his own grave. But, Youngjae tried to play innocent right now.

"A kid or not, you're still my responsibility."

"OK, look. I put my phone in silent mode that's why I couldn'tㅡ"

"Stop with your ridiculous excuse and do ten push-ups. Now."

" _Hyung_!" Youngjae protested. "I don't want to!"

"Okay, then. Do twenty."

" _Hyung_ , this is unㅡ"

"Twenty push-ups or no pocket money for a week?"

"OK!" It sucks, he knew it. But, Youngjae preferred to do twenty push-ups than losing his pocket money for a week.

While Youngjae doing his punishment, "And you three..."

"Y-yes, _hyung_!" Just like private soldiers answering to their superior, the three of them were now stood stiffly; waiting for another command.

Hyunjae sipped his tea before he exhaled loudly. If Youngjae he could punish as much as he wanted, but with these three other young men, he couldn't. Because he didn't have any right to punish them. But, if they might do something inappropriate, he knew Youngjae was the one who gave the idea.

"Explain yourself."

 

 


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Younghoon is visited by his stepbrother, Sehun and yeah sibling's conflict arises.

**Younghoon** knew about his (bad) drinking habit. He, in fact, tried to stop drinking before, but he didn't seem to succeed. He was lucky that Hwiyoung always there for him. Probably handling a drunk Younghoon (person) wasn't an easy task. He heard Hwiyoung told him a lot of times about him throwing up on his favorite shoes, bag, and clothes; which he calmly replied 'that's how being drunk looks like' to the younger. Of course, Hwiyoung sulked with him about it for a day.

This morning wasn't that different either. His head throbbing so much when he woke up, and he always felt like throwing up all the foods he had consumed. And there's always a painkiller and a glass of water at the bedside table.

Again, thank Hwiyoung for that.

"Damn! Why it gotta hurt so much?" he groaned. Sitting up from his sleeping position as he held his head in pain. Younghoon grabbed the painkiller and gulped it down with the water; hoping, it could ease the pain a little.

Pushed his blanket aside, Younghoon put on his gray slipper that was placed down the bed and then he carefully walked out of his room. Oh boy, his head still spinning like hell. He didn't want to crash on anything in that state.

Once he came in the living room ㅡ slashed office ㅡ he saw Hwiyoung was there; working on some drawing on his iMac. His hand diligently moved on the drawing tab in his right with both eyes focused on the screen.

"Wake up already?" he asked Younghoon without even looking at him.

"Did you stay up to finish that?"

"Have you eat the painkiller?"

"How many drawing have you finished so far?"

Hwiyoung stopped in his track and looked up from the iMac with a scowl. "Can we stop doing this question kinda answer?"

"Can you stop looking all mad at me? I'm not OK right now," Younghoon retorted.

"After you drink a few bottles last night, now you finally realized how not OK you are?" he scoffed at the older man.

"What do you know about it? You have never been in pain before." Younghoon tried to ignore the frown on Hwiyoung's face and decided to find something edible to eat in the kitchen. Since it's an open space apartment, he still could see Hwiyoung from the living room.

"Since when the flirty Kim Younghoon in pain?" Hwiyoung smirked. "I think you're the one who gives pain to people," he added.

" _Yah_ , Kim Hwiyoung ... _hyung_ really not in a good mood to talk right now, OK? Why don't you ignore me and do your job quietly?"

Hwiyoung gasped in disbelief. "You know what, I've been waiting for so long for you to say this. Alright. I, Kim Hwiyoung, hereby ignore you with great honor."

"What the hellㅡ"

The doorbell rang and cut Younghoon from furthering his word.

" _Yah_ , open the door."

But, Hwiyoung remained silent and ignoring him completely. Oh, how he really wanted to take back his words earlier.

"This kid, really ..."

No choice left behind, Younghoon walked himself to the main door eventually. He knew Hwiyoung was smiling right now, but he chose not to bother it. Anyway, whoever this person going to be, he or she really disturbed his morning. Because Kim Younghoon was really not having it.

Younghoon was about to show his best grumpy face when he opened the door, but, when the face of his brother ㅡthat he didn't wish to meet ㅡ greeted him on the doorstep, Younghoon was left speechless and confused.

"S-Sehun _hyung_?"

"Right, it's me." A six-foot-tall handsome man with intense looking eye replied him with his boring gaze stared at Younghoon directly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you're supposed to be in ... office?"

"Am I?" Sehun questioned Younghoon with a playful grin on his face. "Maybe after this," he added. But, looking at the morose expression on Younghoon's face made him questioned him again. "Why? Am I not allowed to see my brother?"

"I-it's not like that. I'm justㅡ"

"Ahh ... you really hate me that much, do you?" Sehun cut him with a playful grin.

"No! When did I say that?" Younghoon retorted.

Honestly, Younghoon and Sehun were step-siblings. His mother married Sehun's father two years after she divorced. Younghoon was six at that time, and Sehun was ten. Even at that age, he fully understood what would happen in his upcoming life. Ended up in a chaebol family wasn't one of Younghoon bucket list. But, what could he do about it? Fate seemed to be unfair about that part. He admitted that he and Sehun weren't that close; which pretty normal, right? After all ... who would expect a step-sibling to like each other? However, even Younghoon wasn't really fond of Sehun ... he never told anyone that he hated his brother. Sehun too never did that. At least, not to that extent.

"Then, don't you want to invite me in?"

Maybe Younghoon should be more considerate. "Since when you know how to ask me to invite you in? I thought you would be that shameless and just barged in someone's house whenever you want," he muttered in annoyance, but still, let his brother in nonetheless.

Sehun took off his coat, as he walked into the living room. Now, he noticed how small the apartment looked compared to his, and maybe the previous house his brother owned. But, he didn't think it was that bad. Sehun was too occupied with the interior that he didn't realize Hwiyoung was there.

"Sehun _hyung_." The younger quickly got up from his seat and greeted the unexpected guest politely. "What are you doing here this early?" he added with a confused look, that Younghoon did when he saw Sehun earlier.

"I suddenly feel like visiting you two, Younghoon particularly," Sehun answered with a warm smile, that Younghoon knew was fake. Totally fake for Oh Sehun to do on his daily basis.

"Ahh ..." he nodded understandingly. "Then, why don't you sit first with Younghoon _hyung_? I'll make you guys a tea, or maybe coffee? Is that fineㅡ"

"Don't bother, Hwiyoung-ah." Younghoon broke in; totally didn't like the interaction. "Sehun _hyung_ not gonna be long here. I believe he has something urgent to do after this."

"It can wait. I'm fine with both." Sehun smiled contently at Hwiyoug, but, when he turned to look at his sullen looking brother, a triumphant smile spread across his face. "I believe we have something to talk, brother," he added.

Younghoon didn't say anything at that. He knew Sehun probably has some agenda that he might be revealed to him later. And whatever it was, Younghoon sure not going to like it. Thinking about his step-brother, he's really capable of doing things that never crossed his mind, or maybe ... something that he would totally oppose.

"Well, if that the case," Younghoon turned his gaze at Hwiyoung, "why don't you buy some bread at the store near the salon, Hwiyoung-ah? I bet Sehun _hyung_ didn't take his breakfast before coming here, right _hyung_?" he continued.

Sehun knew where this was going, so he played along. "Yeah. Bread sounds good."

"B-but the teaㅡ"

"I can make that, don't worry! Now, go. Sehun _hyung_ doesn't like to wait."

Hwiyoung was really confused with the sudden command, but he complied to it. He knew Younghoon has his own reason for that.

Once Hwiyoung left the unit, Younghoon left Sehun in the living room and walked to the kitchen to make a cup of hot drink for both of them. Who knew Sehun might be told him something outrageous later on? At least he has something to sip on to let the anger fade.

"Are you OK with coffee? Because I'm not really fond of tea."

"You knew we share the same preference on that, right?"

Younghoon didn't know about that. _Really?_ He didn't know Sehun felt the same way about tea. Or maybe he'd forgotten about that fact because it seemed unimportant to him.

There's a short silence between them ㅡ an awkward one. Younghoon didn't say anything, and so Sehun. Both seemed occupied with something that clearly worth their attention.

"What makes you decided to move to this place?" Sehun ㅡ finally, after a few minutes ㅡ asked as his eyes looking through all the sketches and drawings that were hanging on the wall behind the working area in the living room. And he knew some of the drawings, even seen it in a webtoon site.

"I don't know." Younghoon shrugged, still making the coffee. "I think the need for inspiration leads me here. What about you? How do you know I'm here?"

To be truth, he really curious about this. How on earth did Sehun know he was moving in this apartment? He never told anyone about it. Not a single soul ㅡ if he didn't count Hwiyoung in. Or maybe he did tell someone, but that's not the case here.

"It's not that hard to find you." Sehun turned his back to look at Younghoon who was in the open space kitchen. "You clearly left many traces behind like bread crumbs," he added with a chuckle.

"You really freaked me out, now. Did you ask someone to follow me around?" Younghoon asked in disbelief. Oh, he should have expected that from his brother. But, every time it happened, he always shocked.

"For a safety purpose, yes, I did."

"Safety purpose, my ass!" Younghoon rolled his eyes. "You're unbelievable, _hyung_."

"I'm Oh Sehun. I can do whatever I want."

Younghoon scoffed. "Money really makes you creepy. Here ㅡ your coffee." He handed a cup to Sehun before they settled on the kitchen countertop with hot coffee that was just made. "Now, back to real business; what are you doing here, _hyung_? I knew you won't come all the way here just for a stupid conversation."

Sehun blew his coffee a little and took a sip of it. "Of course. I always did something with purpose."

"And?"

"I want you to return to the company."

"Wait, w-what?"

Now, that's really didn't make sense at all.

"You heard me right." Sehun put down the cup and looked at his younger brother seriously. "I want you back in the company," he added. This time he emphasized it clearly.

Younghoon laughed. "What kind of joke you're trying to pull now? Y-you know I left the company seven years ago, and I made myself clear that day, right? I don't wanna work there anymore. I even sent you my resigned letter. You received it."

"And I also have a right to call you back. Things have been crazy lately in the company."

" _Hyung_ ... I really appreciate your offer, but, I'm happy with what I'm doing right now. I leave that job because I want to do _this_ ㅡ the work that I always dream to do."

"Are you sure you leave because of that?"

And the next words that came from Sehun made Younghoon doubt himself. Did he really mean his word?

"Or is it because of that boy?" Sehun continued, this time he sounds a little bit serious than before.

 _That boy_ ... it's been a while since Younghoon heard about him.

"My decision to leave doesn't have anything to do with him. I made this choice myself. And it always gonna be that way. I hope I make myself clear to you." He breathed exasperatedly. Younghoon knew if stay there a bit longer, Sehun probably going to attack him with questions that he didn't want to answer. "Well ... if you don't have anything to add I think you can leave now, _hyung_."

So that's how their conversation ended.

And Younghoon sure he owed Hwiyoung a lot of explanations when he returned later.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, trust me. Sehun wasn't that mean or bad to his brother. They may be not blood-related but, they have this sibling connection that is hard to see.


	12. Twelve

**Two** days passed by just like any other day in January. The temperature was never warm as winter kept blowing its freezing breeze. Now, they hope summer would arrive a bit sooner at this rate, which later they wished for winter again when the season came. For some people, they probably noticed the changes of the seasons. However, for the tenants on the fourth floor, every day was the same. No exciting things to look up for. Or maybe they were wrong about it?

"What?!" Kevin shrieked when he heard his co-worker, Chan, replied through the phone that was held between his hand and ear.

Kevin turned on his surrounding a few times to see if there were people around him at that time. And he was lucky that he's alone in front of the elevator. "What do you mean Dr Jerk is already in his office?" he asked again, this time his voice was lower than before.

 _"How should I know? He suddenly turns up in the office early this morning. Am I supposed to make him go?"_ Chan said nonchalantly. _"Of course not. I'm not that insane to mess up with the hungry lion today, "_ he added.

Kevin bit his lips anxiously. His other hand pressing the elevator button on the wall impatiently as he eyed the small screen on top of the elevator door. "What am I suppose to do then? I don't wanna die this young, Chan _hyung_!"

Chan sighed. _"Why you have to be late today?"_

"I'm not late. I just left something important at home and need to get it back. It's not me at fault. It's him! Why he has to show up today out of many days I'm being an early bird in this hospital?" The elevator door opened and Kevin quickly walked in before anyone could enter it. He pressed the '7' button after the door closed again.

 _"So that thing is more important than your job and life?"_ Chan asked as if the 'something' that Kevin mentioned to him wasn't important.

"I will die too if I didn't bring this. After all, it's him the one who asked me about it yesterday."

_"We can't predict him, Kevin. He's... you know? Peculiar. Well, just get here already before he went mad. I'll try my best to hold him."_

"Look, if I die in his hand today, just know that you're my best friend in this hospital, " he said calmly, but later he started to panic again. "Ahhhhh! What should I do?" Kevin swore that he nearly cried the moment Chan announced about this matter, which Kevin never expect it.

_"Chill man. You live only once."_

"And you want me to enjoy this life and death situation? _Hyung_ , aren't you worried about me?" Kevin asked in disbelief.

_"I didn't mean that."_

"Forget it." Once the elevator arrived at the seventh floor, the door opened again and Kevin hurriedly walked out of it. "Is he in his room?" he asked Chan again; to make sure that the lion was in his 'cage' and not wandering around to kill others.

_"I think so."_

Kevin was now in front of Dr Jerk's room, which just beside his small but cosy office. And when he peeked through the blinds curtain there was no sign of the said man in it. "Chan _hyung_ , what do you mean by 'you think so' just now?"

_"Isn't it obvious? He's always in his room, right?"_

"H-he's not in the office, " Kevin whispered as if his life was about to end any minute.

_"What?"_

"H-he's not-"

"I'm not what, Dr Moon?" A clean but manly voice spoke.

Kevin knew that voice. The voice that made him scared and unsafe. He slowly turned around and just like what he predicted, it was Dr Jerk.

"What are you doing in front of my office?" Dr Jerk asked before he glanced over his watch. "Well, I thought I'm the only one who always late to work. But, seems like I have a friend, now, " he added with a smirk.

"G-good morning, Dr Jeon."

Dr Jeon was pretty good looking to be called a jerk. He's got that face that made everyone crazy about, an ideal height for a man, a good job and what else? He got everything that every man wanted. A boyfriend material, maybe? People would sell their soul to make him as their boyfriend. Well, except Kevin, of course. He despised him ever since he came into his life and turned his not-so-ordinary life into a nightmare. Kevin self-esteem would go down if he's around Jungkook. Sure. That man was everything. Graduated from Harvard Medical School with good grades, had a lot of experience compared to him, and of course, Kevin couldn't hide the slight jealousy he felt towards Jungkook. On top of that, why he had to be the youngest son of the hospital owner?

That was one of the reasons why Kevin couldn't fight him. Kevin loved his job and he won't do something risky that could make him lost his job.

No. Honestly, Kevin wasn't that type of person who always whining and complaining about his everyday job, but, this ... was an exception. Because the man who was called Dr Jeon Jungkook was a very wicked man. And the weird thing was that it's just only Kevin who saw that side of Jungkook.

"Did you have the thing that I asked you yesterday?"

"Y-yes."

"Then, come into my office before I make your life miserable."

"B-but...." Before Kevin could utter a single word, Jungkook already walked into his own office; leaving Kevin behind and still anxious on what would happen later that day.

 _God, please save me!_ He prayed.

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

One of the most things that Juyeon enjoyed about his work was that he loved how his customers react and liked the food he and his workers cooked for them. As a chef himself, good feedbacks and compliments were like a sweet salted caramel that gave pleasure and satisfaction when you ate it. It felt as if his hard work was paid off.

It almost the opening hour, and all of the workers in Vive L'amour were busy doing their particular task. Some were arranging the platers and cutleries in the dining area, some were preparing the ingredients in the kitchen, and some were just cleaning the restaurant. As for Juyeon, he's always in charge of writing the menu board that would be displayed in front of the restaurant. After all, he's the head chef and also the owner of his restaurant. That's enough to explain it, right?

"Uwah! Today's main menu is cream pasta and herb lobster? _Daebak_!" Minjoo, one of the waitress, said excitingly when she saw what Juyeon wrote on the display board.

"Really?" Taehyun, the new part-time waiter, asked in disbelief.

Minjoo nodded firmly. "It's been a few months already since Chef Lee put it on the menu board. The first time he did, it was a hit. The customers love it so much."

"I've read it in Writer Joo's blog before. The way he wrote about it makes me want to eat it so bad. I mean every food review in this restaurant is mouthwatering. And that's one of the reasons I apply for this job," Taehyun added.

"Ehem!"

Both of them turned around only to be greeted by a stern look of their senior, Doyoung. "Have you two done your work?"

"No, sir!"

"Then, do it quickly. We don't have much time to chit chat now," Doyoung said with his serious tone of voice. And that's enough to make the two continued their work.

Doyoung flashed an amused grin as he saw the two scurried away. He then, too, started to walk over the main entrance of the restaurant. By the time his watch stroke at 11.30, he quickly turned the 'closed' sign to 'open'. And that's pretty much how their day started.

When the first customer came in, the waiters and waitress automatically put a wide and friendly smile on their face as they started their welcoming greeting, and getting the customer order by recommending the main menu of the day. And when it came to lunch hour, the whole restaurant became chaos.

Juyeon was a bit unlucky when his sous chef, Kyungsoo, left the restaurant a few days ago that Juyeon had to fill up the empty spot in the kitchen with the remaining staff ㅡ Rowoon; the new appointed sous chef, Mingyu; the senior chef, Kun; the sauce chef, Daniel; the pastry chef, Donghyuck, Jinyoung, and Soobin; the kitchen assistants.

"Two specials for table 4, one Caesar salad and two pumpkin soups for table 2," Juyeon said loudly before he took another order paper that hung just above him. "One special and one vanilla soufflé for table 9, one flank steak for table 6 and another two specials for table 7!" he added as his workers quickly do their part to prepare the order.

"Hyuck-ah, can you prepare the salad? Then, help Kun _hyung_ with the soup too, OK?"

"Yes, chef!" Donghyuck replied as he quickly prepared the salad on his station upon hearing the command, while Kun just on his right doing his task.

"Rowoon _hyung_ , help me cook the specials."

"Yes!"

Pan after the pan was used, and all staff was doing their task just fine. The kitchen assistants played a big role in the kitchen; getting all ingredients and utensils for the chefs. And the routine was going to be like that every day.

"Jinyoung-ah, I need the sliced garlic now, " Mingyu shouted from his working station.

"Yes, _hyung_!"

"Soobin, I need a new pan!"

"Coming, chef!"

When the lunch hour ended, that's where the hectic moment stop. But, works never stop until they closed.

Juyeon untied his apron when he finished cooking the latest order. "Rowoon _hyung_ , can you take my place for a while? I want to see how are the customers doing."

"Sure."

Taking his cue off the kitchen, Juyeon walked to the dining area of the restaurant like how he always did. By the time he's at the payment counter; checking a few things with Doyoung, a voice called him.

"Chef Lee!"

"Hyunjin-ah, what's wrong?" Juyeon eyed the young waiter with a raised brow.

"A customer is looking for you."

"Customer? Who is it?"

"I don't know him. He didn't even say his name too."

"It's OK, then." Juyeon flashed a smile. "Where's he sitting at?" he added.

"Table 15, near the window."

"Alright. Thanks. I'll go and meet him."

When Hyunjin left to continued his work, and after Juyeon settled with Doyoung, he then walked to the said table. He wondered who this man could be. He never had the waiter came and told him a customer wanted to see him before because it's always him who approached them first. Well, probably someone he knew. A friend, maybe?

But, when he's getting closer to this said customer, Juyeon seemed to get the clear image of him.

"Joshua _hyung_...?"

The person he always looked up to and used to love ... or maybe he still in love with him.


	13. Thirteen

" **Hyung**!" Hwiyoung yelled as loud as he could. He didn't care at all about other neighbours that could hear him at that moment. All he needed to do right now was getting Younghoon out of his bed.

"What is it with you, now?" Younghoon mumbled uninterestedly. He's been lying on his bed like a fetus for the past two days with who knew what he might be thinking in his mind.

But, all Hwiyoung knew was that Younghoon never left his room. Ever since he came back from the store with the bread Younghoon asked him to get, he's been greeted with this kind of Younghoon. No Sehun in sight, and no Younghoon in the living room either. It made him wondered what did the two brothers talked about that Younghoon ended up like this.

Okay. Hwiyoung knew it's not something that he should fuss about, but, this man had been like this for two freaking days! How could he not worried? This whole act has been on his nerve. Lucky he still could manage his temper at this rate or else ... Younghoon was going to be dead.

"What's with me? You really have the nerve to ask me that?" Hwiyoung scoffed while eyeing the elder in incredulity. "Whoa, you're unbelievable _hyung_."

"I ... I am really hurt, Hwiyoung-ah," Younghoon said quietly that his voice almost couldn't hear if you're not paying attention to it.

"Then let me help you!"

"It's alright. I just don't want to talk with anyone right now. So," Younghoon raised his hand a little and motioned a 'leave the room' gesture at the younger who he never bothered to look at as he was facing the other side of the room, "get out and don't mind me," he added.

"What is wrong with you, really?" Hwiyoung was really losing his mind right now. "Are you sick? What did Sehun _hyung_ tell you that day that you act like this? Did he offend you or something? Huh? Can't you tell me?"

"Emm ... I can't. It's a secret."

"Stop this bullshit and tell me already!" Hwiyoung shouted in annoyance. " _Hyung_?"

"Hwiyoung-ah... have you seen me like this before?" Younghoon asked in his monotonous voice. He's not even turning around to face the younger man as he said that.

"What? No, I don'tㅡ"

And that's when something hit Hwiyoung so hard. Another same scene was playing in his head, but it was something that he already buried down in his mind that he almost forgot about it.

"I try my best not to think about that matter again. But ... Sehun _hyung_ really makes me do it. It's heartbreaking even when I just reminiscing about that day."

Hwiyoung didn't know how to react with that sentence. But, he clearly understood and knew what was Younghoon tried to say. "Younghoon _hyung_ , did you think about that _hyung_ again?"

"It's hard ... not to think about him."

It happened on that very day when Younghoon did his first presentation in front of other staff in the company. It was a success and Younghoon was so happy about it and thought he could share the happiness with that person he loved. Maybe he could get another reward, who knew? But, it turned out ... he got the most saddening thing that he least expected.

_Let's break up_ ; that words really left a scar on him. Younghoon may seem to forget about it, but, deep inside ... he still remembered. And that feeling that used to exist in him still lingered around, though it's not as serious as before. If you ever asked how Kim Younghoon ended up being like this ㅡ _like his own self now_ ㅡ you probably knew why right? The impact of being hurt made him hurt others as well. So that everyone knew how painful it was. Because to him, it's fair that way.

"I always think about this; did he too feel the same pain as I am? And what was his reason to do that?" Younghoon added.

Out of many unusual things Younghoon had done before, this was something that Hwiyoung couldn't help. Because, as far as he knew Younghoon, he would never show this side of him. Even when he broke up with his past lovers he still chilled about it. As if he didn't do anything wrong or felt bad.

Hwiyoung exhaled loudly. "Alright. I won't bother you. But, please don't be like this, _hyung_. You promised me that you won't hurt yourself like this anymore. So ... wake up and do all the things that Kim Younghoon always do. OK?"

 

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

 

Chanhee barely came to the office, unless Seongwoo called and asked him to come, or maybe he needed to take the new manuscripts by himself. But, that occasion only happened if Sunwoo was too busy to drop by his apartment or his co-worker didn't have time to post it.

As for today, Seongwoo called him for a meeting that he never attended before. Chanhee didn't know why he suddenly decided to participate in this meeting when he actually could just avoid it just like how he used to do. Maybe he's just too bored sitting in his house that he thought going out for that reason was good enough to kill his time. Lucky the meeting finished earlier than the scheduled time. Because it's too boring.

As soon as the meeting ended, Chanhee quickly left the company before any of his co-workers could start a conversation with him. Well, of course, he's the popular editor in the company that rarely showed himself in public so a little chit chat won't hurt, right? But, Chanhee wasn't having any of that. Even Sunwoo couldn't even say hi to him earlier.

But, well ... the younger man could just stop by his house whenever he wanted. Sunwoo always came uninvited in his apartment, so what's new about that?

On his way to the bus stop, Chanhee received a message from Seongwoo saying that he really appreciate Chanhee's participant in the meeting ㅡ though he didn't do anything ㅡ and he's looking forward for his presence in the next meeting, which Chanhee didn't know what to react. Because it's just really a coincidence that he needed to get out of his house today. So, nothing much really.

Now, Chanhee was back again with his life. Changmin already left the house when Hansol came two days ago. It's a good thing. Chanhee always hoped Changmin could leave his apartment sooner, but, somehow ... he kind of felt lonely by himself. Should he called Changmin and asked him to come over tonight? But, what reason he should give to Changmin? That guy probably going to freak out if Chanhee suddenly asked him to come over without any solid reason.

Fishing out his phone from his coat, Chanhee then opened his KakaoTalk apps and clicked on Changmin's chat. The last message he sent was three days ago. He wondered how Changmin's doing right now. Was he OK?

"What should I write to him?"

 

 

_'I miss you, Changmin-ah. Please come over'._

 

 

Chanhee quickly erased the message that he typed as he shook his head profusely. _No way! That's just too ... cringe._ They may be a best friend, but not to that extent. Their friendship more to a brutal one if you're curious, though both of them didn't seem to show that kind of personality often.

 

 

_'Yah, Let's have some tea and talk about your problem with Hansol hyung'._

 

 

This time, Chanhee erased it too. _No! Changmin probably gonna be sad about it again._

He sighed. "Just tell him to come over because you're lonely, Chanhee-ya," he mumbled to himself. Yes. That's probably going to be the right thing to do.

 

 

_'Changmin-ah, how are you? Sorry for not contacting you since that day. I'm so busy with my work. By the way, have you eaten? Wanna come over? I can cook for you'._

 

 

Chanhee clicked the sent button when he finished typing the message. And it didn't take long for Changmin to reply him and that he said he will come over tonight when he's done with his job.

 

 

_'OK. I'll wait for you!'_

 

 

_And sent!_

The bus came just a few minutes after Chanhee arrived at the bus stop. He was lucky that there weren't too many passengers on the bus by the time he got in. After he touched his card at the scanner near the driver, Chanhee then walked to the back seat and sat beside the window.

The journey from the company to his apartment took about thirty minutes ride. Chanhee was so thankful that he arrived safely without any uncomfortable event happened in the process.

Getting off the bus, Chanhee then walked his pace slowly through the neighbourhood area, enjoying winter scenery of the bustling city. It's really great to walk like this sometimes. It's just that Chanhee never had any interest in doing this.

Passing by a few blocks of the shop, Chanhee then came across with a bakery. The pastries that were displayed by the shop window made Chanhee halted his pace and put all of his attention to it. The look in his eyes was full with loves that he felt enchanted by the visual and the faint scent of freshly baked pastries that came from the shop.

Without wasting any time, Chanhee hurriedly entered the bakery. The first thing that greeted Chanhee was the mouthwatering scent of sweetness and scrumptious pastries and bread. And he could see so many types and kind of pastries in the bakery instead of a few pastries that he saw at the window shop just now.

He sure there was more than one kind of flavour so he really needed to look for each one of it because logically, he couldn't afford every pastry in this bakery. So he better choose one that he really liked and wanted to eat.

"Wah ... there are so many to choose," Chanhee mumbled excitedly, as he eyes the name of each bread and pastries that were placed on the rack.

Chanhee was too distracted with the pastries that he didn't realize that someone was beside him at that time. Of course, Chanhee couldn't stop himself from bumping on that person; not until he realized about it.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Chanhee said apologetically as he bowed his head multiple times in the process with guilt. "I'm really sorry about that," he added.

A faint chuckled could be heard. It was a man. Chanhee sure he's taller than him because he couldn't meet this man's eyes properly when he faced him.

"It's OK. No damage here." The man said. "Choi Chanhee, isn't it?"

Honestly, Chanhee didn't recognize this man's voice, but, when he suddenly called out his name, it made Chanhee shocked that he quickly looked up to greet his eyes. And that's when Chanhee realized who this man was.

"Choi Chanhee, right?"

"Y-yes. And you're the new tenant from 406, Younghoon?" Chanhee carefully said his name; in case he was wrong ... that's going to be embarrassing right?

"Oh? How did you know my name? I didn't properly introduce myself to you, yet."

And that night where he and Juyeon met Younghoon and Hwiyoung at the elevator flashed through his head. "Umm, we've met before ㅡ you and Hwiyoung ㅡ at the elevator. But, you're drunk I guess."

"Ahhh! Really?" Younghoon laughed nervously. Gosh, he never felt this embarrassed before. "Why Hwiyoung never tell me about this?" He added, more to mumbling to himself.

"I should the one apologize for not introducing myself earlier," Chanhee again, said apologetically.

"Eyyy, it's OK." Younghoon shook his head profusely. "No one at fault here," he continued with a wide grin. Younghoon then stuck his hand for a handshake. "So, I'm the new tenant, Kim Younghoon. Nice meeting you."

Chanhee looked at the man's hand hesitantly, but, after a few seconds thought, he then stretched his hand out to reply the handshake. "Choi Chanhee," he said with a small smile.

For the first time since that very day, Younghoon felt something in him. The handshake and that smile reminded him of that special moment he'd had long forgotten. But, well ... past was always going to be a past. So, he should move on.

"You seems lost just now when you're looking for the pastries. Do you want my recommendation, Chanhee?"

"Is that OK with you?"

"Of course! I'm a regular in this bakery, you know? I know every single pastries and bread in here." Younghoon smiled before he winked at Chanhee cutely.

A faint red tint crept on Chanhee's cheek when he saw that action of Younghoon. "W-well ... it's up to you then."

"Great! Now, what would you prefer for your pastries? Sweet? Savoury? Or a little bit too adult liking ㅡ alcohol maybe?" Younghoon suggested.

"There are pastries with alcohol in here?"

Younghoon nodded with a grin. "Yeah ... you never have something like that before?"

"I used to hear about it from my friend since he loves it so much, but ... I never try it."

"Your friend sure an alcohol lover," Younghoon chuckled. He too loved alcohol, hence why he liked drinking in the first place.

"Yes, he's an addict."

"How about you? What do you usually get?"

"As for me, I usually buy something like a croissant with filling, small tarts, and regular sweet bread," Chanhee replied, not realizing how Younghoon staring at him attentively.

"Ahh, so you're more to sweet flavour. Then ... do you want to try one of the adult pastries?" Younghoon asked, full with anticipation.

And this was going to be third-time Chanhee felt comfortable with someone he didn't really know.

"Sure."


	14. Fourteen

**Hyunjae** wasn't an early bird, even during his university day, he always late to his class no matter what time it was. But, that habit changed after he started his career. When it came to his work, he'd never put this issue aside. Because of him, professionalism was an essential thing that he must oblige.

" _Yah_ , Lee Youngjae! Why don't you wake me up earlier?!" Hyunjae yelled from his bedroom as he hurriedly put on the white shirt that he already steamed the night before. "You heard the alarm, right? And you know I'm going to meet this client!" he added, clearly not satisfied with how Youngjae seemed didn't care at all with it.

"You're the one who turns off the alarm, and now you want to blame me, _hyung_?" The younger replied from the living room nonchalantly, eyes still focused on the laptop screen, typing who knew what he was thinking at the moment. "Jeez, you're unbelievable."

"It doesn't matter who turns the alarm off. The issue here is you don't wake me up when you knew that I have a meeting with my client today!"

Hyunjae folded the shirt collar neatly, buttoned up the shirt sleeves and wore a dark blue sweatshirt. He hurriedly walked in front of the mirror and styled his hair in place; brushing off a few strands of his hair back and he's ready to go.

He grabbed his wallet and phone before he walked out of his room to take the house plan and sketch that he's already finished from his working desk. Putting every single thing inside his black leather messenger bag, Hyunjae then slid the bag on his shoulder.

"Make sure you do the house chores before you leave the house. Do you get me, Lee Youngjae?" Hyunjae looked at the younger as he fumbled with his watch. "And please don't do anything weird while I'm away," he added.

"I know, _hyung_. You've been telling me the same thing every time you went out," Youngjae replied, still unbothered.

Hyunjae took his grey overcoat on the coat hanger stand near the main door and put on his shoes. "I'm leaving, now."

"Yes, have a safe journey~"

When he stepped out of his unit, Hyunjae fastened up his pace to the elevator. It took him a few minutes to get in the elevator and by the time he got in, there are two people in there who were busy talking about the slippery road that Hyunjae was too lazy to listen. He kept looking at his watch every minute and every time he did that, he felt the watch moving to fast.

 _Dding_! Finally, he arrived in the lobby. Walking hurriedly passing a few people in there, Hyunjae left the building and decided to go straight to the parking lot. However, right after he's stepping down from the concrete stairs of the apartment building, Hyunjae didn't look where he stepped on, that what happened next was that he slipped on the pavement and fell over it.

"Ouch!" He groaned in pain. Lucky he didn't strain his ankle or had any serious injury, but the impact gave horrible pain to him. "Damn it! Why it gotta be today," he muttered, slowly getting up on his feet, but before he managed to do so, a hand was extended in front of him.

Hyunjae looked up only to be greeted by someone's face that he always liked to see. The light came from behind blinded his eyes, that all he could think at that time was; an angel.

"Are you OK?" The angelic face asked.

Hyunjae was too mesmerized that he didn't hear the question he was asked.

"Hyunjae _hyung_?"

"O-oh? Y-yeah...." Hyunjae blinked his eyes multiple times, trying to move his gaze away from the angel's face as he tried to get on his feet ㅡ ignoring the helping hand earlier.

"Are you OK?"

"Y-yes, I'm alright, Chanhee."

"Are you sure?" Chanhee asked, again. This time more concerned than before.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Hyunjae nodded firmly, and showed his palm to the younger, "See ㅡ no scratch, right?"

"Are you heading somewhere? You look like you're in a hurry."

Hyunjae chuckled. "Yes. I'm on my way to meet my client. Actually, I'm late already, that's why I'm ... umm ... in hurry," he explained.

"But, still ... be careful next time. It's slippery here. You're lucky that you're not injured," the younger scolded with a worried expression plastered on his face.

"Alright, then." Hyunjae smiled, and without he even knew, he pets the younger's head softly; brushing the smooth strands in the process. "Thanks for the advise, Chanhee. I think I should get going now."

"Thank you to you too."

"Huh?" Hyunjae raised his brow in confusion.

"The honey. I didn't get a chance to thank you in person."

"Ahhh, it's OK. I didn't help that much, though and you already thank me when you give me the _dosirak_ the other day. Remember?"

"B-butㅡ"

"No but. Now, we both are equal, OK?"

Chanhee smiled. He then fished out one of the pastries that he bought from the bakery earlier and handed it to Hyunjae. "Here, take this."

"W-what was this for?" Hyunjae asked as he took it from Chanhee.

"A lucky charm. I hope when you eat this, you'll get to achieve your goal for today and the day after that."

Hyunjae didn't know how he supposed to react with this, but, all he could feel at this moment was that his stomach churned uneasily. Especially when he saw the sincere smile that the younger gave to him.

"T-thank you." Hyunjae believed there was a slight pink tint on his cheek right now.

"Good luck, _hyung_." Smiled.

 

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

 

Well, of course, it's the best moment ever. But, the thing was that he's still late for the meeting. And he's so doomed.

Hyunjae arrived at the venue exactly twenty minutes, as he predicted. The lucky charm that Chanhee gave really work. So far, he didn't encounter any bad situation, and hopefully, it stayed that way.

It's a high-class restaurant; the venue where his client decided to meet. Hyunjae wasn't that shocked if he found out that his client was a well-off person because he'd been meeting with that kind of clients before. But, today venue somehow gave him a little bit of chill that he didn't know why he felt this way right now.

He walked in the restaurant after he steadied his uneven breath. Then, he asked the staff at the front desk for his client name and right at that moment, the staff pointed to a table in the middle of the restaurant dining area. There was a man already waiting on that table, and Hyunjae became more nervous and anxious.

Hyunjae prayed silently in his head; clenching on his bag strap tightly as he stepped to the table. He didn't realize how many steps he's taken but it only took him a few seconds to be on that table.

"Mr Jung Yoonoh?"

A man who seemed to be around Hyunjae's age looked up from his phone ㅡ a pair of dazzling eyes, kissable lips, and a cute nose.

Much to Hyunjae's surprise, he was greeted with a smiling looking man.

"Lee Hyunjae?"

Relieved with the reaction, Hyunjae nodded.

"Have a seat!" Yoonoh cheerfully pointed at the vacant chair in front of him and put on a wide smile as he watched the architect sat on it.

"Do you want anything to drink? A tea maybe?"

"Umm ... I'm fineㅡ"

"Waiter!" Yoonoh cut him.

A waiter in his early twenty came to their table. "Yes, sir? What can I get for you?"

"I wanna take order for him," Yoonoh said before he eyed Hyunjae. "What would you like to drink?"

Hyunjae couldn't even think, and Yoonoh already ordered a hot honey lemon tea for him which quite bizarre since that's what Hyunjae usually drink every time he went to any cafes or restaurants and how ... he knew Hyunjae going to order that?

"I'm so sorry for being late earlier," Hyunjae spoke once the waiter left.

"Nah, it's OK. I'm just too early, maybe."

Now, Hyunjae felt so guilty about it. He's late, and his client still put that smiley face? What an unbelievable thing! Was this happened because of Chanhee's lucky charm?

"So, back to our business...."

"Yeah sure."

"Since we never meet or discuss this matter before, so, I've been prepared a few sketches and designs for the house plan," Hyunjae said; hands taking out his tab and sketches from the bag. "I hope you can comment for each one of it. You know, like give your opinion or add on something that you want for the house," he added.

When he handed the sketches to Yoonoh, the man studied thoroughly each one of the sketches; commenting and asking a few things while he's at it, but overall ... he liked it.

"You're so great at this. I wonder why you stop making house plan?"

Hyunjae smiled sheepishly. "It's a personal issue actually."

"Ahhh, really? I'm sorry for asking that."

"No, no. It's OK. It's been three years already. Now, I just focus on other building like a restaurant, hotels and resorts." Hyunjae was too focused on his word that he didn't realize the stare he got from Yoonoh.

"You still look the same," Yoonoh mumbled but still can be heard by Hyunjae.

"P-pardon?" He raised his brow, totally confused with Yoonoh. Was he talking to him or ... what?

"It's not that hard to recognize you, though. That cute mole on your nose." Yoonoh pointed at Hyunjae's nose with a soft chuckled. "And I thought you would recognize me when you saw me earlier, but ... seems like you forgot me already."

"Umm ... I'm sorry? I don't really get what do you mean by that." Wait, did he just said Hyunjae's mole cute?

"Don't you remember me, Lee Hyun ㅡ no ㅡ Lee Jaehyun ... now that name sounds familiar to me. Don't you?"

Hyunjae was astounded by this sudden question. Who's this man? How the hell he knew Hyunjae's real name?

"H-how did you knowㅡ"

"Sunshin Middle School, Class 1-6, Jung Jaehyun. Remember that boy?"

 _Jung Jaehyun?_ Hyunjae hated to admit this but he really couldn't remember that well especially things in the past. Middle school? Gosh! That was like eighteen years ago. How could he remember every single person in that school with the same name as himㅡ

"Wait." Now it hit him hard. "You can't be that Jaehyun, right?"

And much to his horror, the man nodded with a grin that now seemed so familiar to Hyunjae.

_Oh shit!_

Chanhee's lucky charm seems out of battery.


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua tells Juyeon about his upcoming wedding, unintentionally breaks the latter's heart. And Changmin reunites with his past lover. Great. Sad stuff is coming around.

**Honestly** , Juyeon wasn't an optimist person, to begin with. He was surrounded by sadness and gloominess before, but, when Joshua came into the frame, he changed all of that. He was someone that Juyeon always looked up to ... and maybe he'd go overboard with his own feeling toward that man. Juyeon liked him ㅡ not in a friendly way ㅡ but ... it's not always easy to make someone to like us the way we wanted it to be. Maybe Juyeon should accept the fact that Joshua wasn't meant for him. To him, Juyeon was just like a good younger brother that he never had. It hurt just to think about that, really.

Maybe Juyeon was too pathetic to hope for something more than that, isn't it?

"When did you arrived here, _hyung_? I thought you're in New York?" Juyeon flashed a wide grin, hoped that he showed the excitement that Joshua should know instead of that secret he'd been hiding from him.

"I'm here not that long. Just arrived a week ago," Joshua replied with his friendly eye smile. "By the way, you look a bit different now," he added.

"Different? What do you mean by that? Is it bad?"

"No, it's a good one. Have you ever be someone that is bad in my eyes? I mean, look at you. I still remembered you told me that you wanna be a chef and open up a restaurant ... well, you did it now. And it's pretty popular, I see."

Juyeon chuckled in embarrassment. "It's not that popular, _hyung_. I still need a lot of improvement."

"Liar," Joshua said. "I saw many reviews all over social media."

"Maybe I was just lucky to have such nice customers."

"Really? You really can't stop being humble for once, do you?" Joshua chuckled before he took his teacup by its handle and sipped a little bit.

Juyeon eyed the older man with admiration just like he always did whenever he had a chance to do. It sounds creepy, but, that's how Juyeon treated someone that he's comfortable with. Maybe not as comfortable as Joshua.

"How are you doing now, _hyung_?"

Joshua smiled a small smile. "I'm fine," he answered as he put down the teacup on its saucer. "And guess what?" The small smile now had grown a lot bigger than before. The look in his eyes also showed anticipation of the answer that he wanted to hear from Juyeon.

"Umm, what is it?" Brows raised in confusion, Juyeon examined the excitement in the older man's eyes. It's been a while he'd seen that.

"Wonwoo finally proposed to me!" And he excitedly showed the younger male the silver ring on his fourth finger on his left hand. "I always waiting for this moment to happen but I didn't expect him to do it on that day. It's so romantic!"

"R-really? Wonwoo _hyung_ finally did it?" Juyeon faked a smile. "That's great! So, when are you going to get married then?"

"Look like someone is curious, huh?" Joshua smiled. He fished out an envelope from his small backpack on the vacant seat next to him and handed it to Juyeon. "Here, my wedding invitation," he said. "It's going to be this fall."

"Congratulations, _hyung_! I'm so happy for you!" Am I?

"I thought it's a little bit early for marriage but, something good is about to happen so I'm ready for it. And make sure you come, OK? I'll be very disappointed if you don't."

"Of course, I will go to your wedding, _hyung_."

"You can bring along your special friend at the wedding."

"S-special friend?" Juyeon frowned in confusion. Did he heard Joshua wrong?

"Come on! You've been telling me about this person so many times before and I really wanna meet him so bad. I mean, who knows it's gonna be your turn to get married after this?"

Yup. A special friend that he made up whenever Joshua asked about his love life. Great. Now, where he needed to find this special friend?

"Y-yeah ... my special friend. I-I will let him know about this." Juyeon rubbed his neck awkwardly as he let a nervous laugh so that he won't be that obvious about it.

"Oh wait, I think you can bring him to Wonwoo's birthday party this weekend. Gosh! I almost forgot about this."

"T-this weekend?"

"Yes. I actually wanna make a surprise for him. So, it's a little bit out of sudden. Can you make it? I did invite Sangyeon and the others as well. It's been a while since we gather like this, right?"

Juyeon sighed. "I'm not sure if I can make to the party, but, I'll try to make time for it."

"With your special friend?"

"Y-yes. With him." Smiled.

 _I am so doomed._ Juyeon thought.

 

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

 

Chanhee was transferring the hot skillet pan onto the table when the doorbell rang. He quickly wiped his hand on the kitchen towel and rushed to the main door. As he expected, a smiling Changmin was standing in front of the door with two bottles of Soju that he sure the latter bought it at the nearby convenience store before he came here.

"I thought you don't wanna come over?" Chanhee folded his hand over his chest as he faked a glare at his best friend; acting like a mad boyfriend.

"Says who?"

"Me?" Chanhee chuckled. "Come on in! It's cold out there."

"I thought you want to freeze me up just now." Changmin made his way in, taking off his padded coat, gloves and snow cap.

"I'm not that cruel, you know?" Chanhee retorted, making his way back to the kitchen to prepare the _tteobokki_ he made earlier. "I made you some _tteobokki_ ," he said.

"Really?"

"You know I don't buy ready-made food."

Excited with the said food, Changmin put down his belonging on the couch in the living room and walked straight to the kitchen with the Soju he bought. "And that's one of the reasons why I love to come here."

"Now, sit."

"Don't forget the forks and the glasses."

"I know."

Chanhee could say this was the best way of him and Changmin to bond with one another. You know; eating, drinking and even talked shit about their rough day. It's been a while they did this. Both of them were pretty busy with their own world. Sometimes met, but, not that frequent. Even it's just only two days since Changmin left his apartment, it felt like it's been a few weeks since the latter came.

Usually, it took them quite a while to start a sincere conversation (they called). You know, thirty minutes of them laughing and joking about random things? That's just a beginning. When they started to pour the second bottle of the Soju, that's when things getting a little bit serious.

"Don't you think we both are pathetic?" Chanhee chuckled with his own question before he took a little sip of the Soju in his small glass.

"What do you mean we're pathetic? We're not jobless or living in poverty."

"Not that, idiot."

"Then what?"

"Our life."

Changmin sighed. "Right ... now I realize how pathetic it is."

Life was like a maze. You would never know where you're heading to, or what you've been looking for. All you did was followed it like the water in the river that didn't know its end and where they were flowing to.

"Look at us. Just until when we're gonna be like this? I always thought I'm happy this way ... when I'm actually not. I feel lonely sometimes, being away from others, and hating myself for not doing anything about it. It's tiring. But, sometimes I cannot help it. I'm comfortable like this which is not right, isn't it Changmin?"

"It's OK. You don't have to force yourself to adapt to your surrounding. I understand you."

Chanhee flashed a sad smile. "You can, but not the others. Not everyone fully understands me or you. That's why I'm glad we met."

" _Yah_ , do you know that Hansol _hyung_ has a hot Japanese boyfriend?" Changmin lazily poured another drink for himself.

"Really?" Chanhee shrieked in surprise. "When?"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you about that."

"Why? What is it?"

"The reasons I'm mad with him...."

Chanhee raised his brow in anticipation. "U-huh?"

"is because he wants to move to Osaka with his boyfriend, Yuta _hyung_. OK. Listen to my explanation. I know what you're thinking in your head. But, please. I just don't like that idea because it's far from Seoul and you know I never live this far from him, right? I mean, I have to ride a plane just to see him. What if I want to see him every weekend? I'm gonna be broke by the time I retire. And it's not like he can't afford an apartment in Seoul if he really wanna live separately with Yuta hyung. I totally understand that part because I know what personal space means."

"Okay ... so, now Hansol _hyung_ still live with you?"

"Yeah. Yuta _hyung_ is there too."

"Oh my god! You're living with your brother and his boyfriend in one roof?"

"What choice do I have? I want him to stay, so this is the best way for us. For them." And then, Changmin sighed when it came to this part which, "It's just a little bit uncomfortable when you came across something that you shouldn't see. And great. Now I wanna move out and have a boyfriend for real! It's just only for two days I signed up for this shit."

Speaking of that, Changmin had been single for seven years already and it's ridiculous when Chanhee thought about that. How can a person stay single for such long?

Well, seemed like he's been talking about himself too.

"Then get yourself a boyfriend. It's not that hard for you."

"It's hard when no one gives you that spark to be in love. How can I be in a relationship without having any feeling towards my partner, Chanhee-ya?"

"Did you perhaps ... still thinking about that _hyung_ that you dump in our second year?" Chanhee eyed his best friend in disbelief. And when Changmin went silent, Chanhee too, lost his words.

Chanhee didn't really know who's that guy was, even until now, because Changmin never introduced or revealed his boyfriend to him. It's always _that hyung_ they're referring to whenever they talked about that person. Changmin was mad in love with that person, until one day ... he suddenly decided to break the relationship. Chanhee didn't understand why Changmin did that when he clearly loved him. Wasn't that make any sense to anyone? And he never told anyone the reasons behind it.

"How can I not?" Changmin laughed, but deep inside he was hiding his pain. "He's the first person I'm in love with."

"You're so unbelievable."

"I know."

"There's something I curious about your past relationship, Changmin-ah."

"What is it? What makes you curious about?"

"If you love him, and still cannot get over him ... why did you break the relationship in the first place? Isn't it crazy?"

Changmin didn't answer the question right away. Instead, he gulped down the Soju and poured another glass with a sigh. "Right. I wonder why I did that too. Maybe I was stupid that now I regret it so much."

And maybe, Chanhee shouldn't even ask him about that.

"Well, I think I should go. It's getting late. Now that I have two people that going to nag at me ... it's getting worse." Changmin chuckled as he got up from his seat and walked to the living room to get his belonging.

"You can just sleep over here. It's not like you never do it before."

Changmin shook his head weakly. "Maybe not today."

"Well, suit yourself." Chanhee then got up from his seat and assisted his guest to the main door. "Make sure you go straight home and not the other place, OK? Call me if you need anything or you can just come here whenever you want."

"Thank you, best friend. Goodnight."

Seemed like their bonding time didn't go as what Chanhee planned, but, at least he got some new information about his friend.

Changmin was completely sober right now. A bottle and a half of Soju did him nothing. However, the conversation earlier made him almost drunk in an ocean of regret and fear. Someday, when he's brave enough, he would tell Chanhee the real story ㅡ the real reason that nobody knew about.

He entered the elevator and pushed the 'G' button in an instant. Maybe he should just go straight to his bed and have a long sleep to clear his mind away. Hopefully, he didn't encounter any unnecessary moment when he returned home.

_'Fear is stupid, and so are regrets'._

Just how long he'd been holding on that quote? He couldn't remember. And he always ended up in a way that he didn't want to. Drinking.

Changmin walked out of the elevator when the door opened wide at the ground floor. He's too occupied with his thinking that he didn't realize how he bumped into a person when he's about to get down the stairs.

"I'm sorry." A man's voice said.

"No, It's my fault. I'm sorㅡ"

Their gaze met one another. And Changmin completely froze in his spot. Words stuck on his throat, and mind totally couldn't process the whole situation.

"Ji Changmin?"

"Y-Younghoon _hyung_...."

For Changmin, maybe he shouldn't accept Chanhee's invitation earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can guess who's this special friend that Juyeon gonna ask for that event right? Yup. Surprise. Haha.


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juyeon is sad and lucky he met Chanhee that night to let everything out. At least they're much closer than before.

**For** once, Juyeon felt his world crumbled apart by the time he saw the wedding invitation that Joshua gave to him. Right. He should have forgotten about this matter long ago when he knew that he couldn't have him. But, Juyeon's mind and heart didn't seem to act the way he wanted. It's always Joshua that he liked, he loved.

"You need to forget about him, Juyeon. He's gonna be someone's husband this fall," he whispered to no one, but, himself.

He heaved a tired sigh. Today was too long for him to bear and Juyeon felt like he wanted to pour out all the pain he'd been keeping all this time to anyone that he saw at that moment. Was that possible?

"Crazy. Who would want to hear your pathetic story?" Juyeon chuckled at his own word.

Plus, it's almost two in the morning. Who would be around at this hour unless they're some sort of nocturnal creature, right? Maybe he could just tell Gyeoul. At least the fat cat won't laugh at him or even judge him like what his friends did. Juyeon put his hand in the coat pocket to find some warmth for his hand, and continued to walk to his apartment building; slightly shivered when the cold breeze blew on his face. Ugh. Now he hated winter so much because he had to handle with this freezing weather and the pain in his heart.

"Come here, come on. It's OK."

Juyeon heard the familiar soft voice somewhere from the back alley near the dumpster. And that was enough to make him halted his movement to check on it.

A guy with the cream knitted sweater was crouching near the dumpster, trying to convince the frightened stray cat to eat the food he had on his hand. Juyeon wondered why he wore such thin cloth in this cold weather?

Just looking from his back, Juyeon knew who that man was. "Chanhee," he called.

The said guy turned his back around, and his eyes bulged in surprise when he met Juyeon's gaze.

"H-hi," Chanhee greeted with an awkward smile.

Walked a few steps closer to Chanhee, Juyeon quickly took off his coat. A concern look plastered on his tired face when he put the coat on Chanhee who just stood up on his feet at that time. "Why do you put on such thin cloth? Aren't you cold?" Juyeon asked, making sure the coat covered Chanhee's petite figure.

"I'm OK. Y-you don't have to put this coat on me," Chanhee answered him, quite embarrassed and shocked by the sudden act. He tried to take off the coat, but Juyeon's hand was fast enough to stop him from doing so.

"But, you'll get cold," Chanhee muttered.

"I'm fine. I have my jacket on." Juyeon smiled. "Anyway, what are you doing out here?" Juyeon raised his brow, waiting for the latter to answer his question.

"I ... I was just cleaning my working desk and have a few things to get rid off so, I came here and found a hungry stray cat and decided to give him some food ㅡ oh my god! The cat!" Chanhee turned his back around only to find the cat was gone along with the ready-cooked sausage that he put on the ground earlier. Well, seemed like the cat had taken the sausage.

"Did you just come back here just to feed the cat?" Juyeon asked in incredulity and let an amused chuckled when the latter nodded like an innocent child. "You're really unbelievable."

"I just wanna feed it, but it scared of me."

"The cat will warm up to you when it gets used to your presence. By the way ... why are you cleaning your desk at this hour? Aren't you suppose to sleep?"

Chanhee sighed. "I actually can't sleep. Even though I feel a bit sleepy right now. That's why I clean up things. What about you? Did you just came back from work?"

Juyeon nodded. "Yep. I usually return home at this hour and don't really sleep right away when I get home."

Seemed like both of them couldn't sleep right now. And Juyeon suddenly remembered about his crazy thought earlier. Would Chanhee be okay if he asked him for a talk?

"Chanhee...."

"Hmm?" Chanhee tilted his head, waiting for the word Juyeon going to say with confusion.

"Do you mind if we go for a walk and have some coffees? Like maybe talk a little bit?"

It's a little bit out sudden, but, Chanhee didn't mind actually. It's Juyeon anyway, not some flirty guy from the bar. "Right now?"

Juyeon expression turned gloomier than before. "Yeah. Are you fine with it? Because ... because I don't really feel good right now. I need to talk this thing out. Can you ... listen to? I mean, you don't have to do anything just lend me your ears maybe?"

This was the first time Chanhee saw this side of Juyeon. Well, all he knew about Juyeon was that he's an optimist. And whenever they met, he never put this kind of expression to Chanhee. So, this whole scene was new to him.

"Well, sure," he said.

So, the two of them walked to the nearby 24 hours convenience store and got a coffee for each other, before they walked again to the nearest park by the river in the neighborhood. After a few minutes of walking, they finally sat on a vacant bench facing the mesmerizing night view of the river.

"Whoa, this is the first time I come here," Juyeon said in amusement.

"Me too."

"Really?" The taller man asked in disbelief. "You never been here before? It's pretty near the apartment though."

Chanhee smiled a little smile. "I know. I just don't have the courage to be here on my own."

"Then ... if you wanna come here again after this you can just ask me."

The answer made Chanhee's cheek heated with embarrassment that he quickly threw his gaze at the river in front of him. Nobody ever said that to him, he meant a person who closes enough as a friend.

Of course, Chanhee was quick enough to change the topic. "So, what is it that you wanna talk about?"

Juyeon sipped his coffee as he averted his eyes in front. "Nothing serious, really. I just wanna tell you a pathetic story of mine which is very ... pathetic to listen," he said.

Chanhee didn't say a word and listened to the latter attentively; sipping his coffee a little.

"You see ... when I was a kid, I always bullied by other kids because I don't have a dad." Juyeon sighed when he thought about his unhappy childhood. "It's hard to believe, but I am that weak kid you would never imagine. Of course, I'm not happy and sad about that. Sometimes, I feel like I just want to disappear from this world."

Somehow, Chanhee felt Juyeon's story kind of relatable with him. "Those bullies are horrible."

"I know right! Now that I think about it again, I feel so dumb for not doing anything."

"Then how it ended?"

"One day, someone came and help me. We've been pretty close since then, even until now. He's like an angel; someone that I always look up to, and a person that I would find whenever I need a solution to my own problem."

"He sounds so nice. I mean ... the way you describe him. You must like this person so much."

"I am. I like him, Chanhee. I like him more than just a friend and a brother."

And Chanhee knew where this conversation going to be. "But he doesn't look at you the way you look at him. Am I right?"

Juyeon smiled weakly and turned to look at Chanhee. "Wow, Am I too obvious about it? Cause you just said the thing I'm about to tell you."

"I've been in your place before," Chanhee said, turning his head to Juyeon.

"He should have been lucky to be liked by someone like you."

Chanhee shook his head. "I don't think so. He's too good for me. And I never told him about my feeling, though, so it's OK. He already has someone too. How about you? Does your unrequited love ended like mine?"

"He's getting married this fall." Juyeon sipped his coffee again. "And it's not unrequited love. It's my first love, Chanhee. My first love of twenty years is finally ended," he added with a faint smile. 


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanhee is concerned about Juyeon after the talk that night on the river. So, he thought another coffee talk with Juyeon isn't that bad, right? Good thing is, they finally exchange numbers! Yeah. Finally.

**To** be very honest, Chanhee wasn't that type of a good listener, to begin with. But, if he had to be one, he willing to sacrifice everything around him for that particular person. And after he listened to Juyeon's story the other day, he didn't know why it's hard for him not to think about it again. Somehow, the 'pathetic' story that Juyeon called it left a deep impression to Chanhee. And all those feelings that he never had before flashed through his mind and it controlled him. Chanhee still not sure what was happening to him, but all he knew was that he worried about Juyeon.

"Hi, Sunwoo." Chanhee arranged the manuscript on the desk quite neatly as he balanced his phone between his ear and shoulder. "What? Are you here already? Really? You did bring along the intern with you? Like right now? Yeah, yeah. I got the finished manuscript with me too. Alright. I'll be down in a minute." He clicked the red button on the screen as he ended the call.

Chanhee put the arranged manuscript in an empty envelope before he grabbed his black parka coat on the sofa. He wore it, and quickly brought along the finished manuscripts to the lobby since Sunwoo just called him; announcing his arrival.

Just as what Sunwoo told him during the call earlier, he really brought along the new intern with him.

" _Hyung_ , over here!" he called.

"Sorry. Did you guys wait long?" Chanhee asked when he approached them. "Why don't you come to my unit instead of waiting here, Kim Sunwoo? Aren't you cold?"

"We're in a hurry. And by the way _hyung_ , this is the new intern, Jiheon. Jiheon, this is Editor Choi. From now on _hyung_ , she will be sending the new unedited manuscript to you," said Sunwoo.

Jiheon smiled then bowed politely to Chanhee, and her eyes simply showed admiration which Sunwoo rolled his eyes when he saw that. "I'm Baek Jiheon. It's really nice to meet you, _seonbae-nim._ " The young woman excitedly introduced herself.

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Jiheon-ssi," Chanhee replied with a warm smile. The said intern looked so young that Chanhee had mistaken her for a junior high schooler if Sunwoo didn't mention about her earlier. The two braids that fell down over her shoulder made her look even younger than her real age.

"Jiheon actually went to our university too, _hyung_. She's my junior which makes she's your junior too if you're not graduating too early than us," Sunwoo added, and when Jiheon sent him a look that only he knew what was it mean, Sunwoo sighed. "I know, I know. But, not today, OK. You're on your first day of training, Jiheon-ah. Focus, will you? You don't want me to fail you, right?"

Jiheon looked down upon hearing the disappointing answer from her senior. She's always waiting for this moment to happen ever since she learned about Chanhee's existence from her lecturer that used to teach Chanhee previously. That lecturer also had shown her some of Chanhee's assignments that he submitted during his study, and it took her only one time to read it and she completely fell in love with the masterpiece. Chanhee was like her inspiration to be a successful editor or if she's lucky, she could be a good writer too.

"Why? What's with this atmosphere right now?" Chanhee asked, slightly chuckled looking at the two youngers' expression.

"Nothing. Jiheon is just acting weird today. Anyway, I think we should head to the office now." Sunwoo eyed his watch before he looked back at Chanhee. "Don't want Jiheon to be late on her first day," he added.

"OK, then. Thanks for sending me the manuscript. Next time just post it. I'm fine with that." Which clearly a lie that Chanhee told them both.

"You know that I prefer to do this then letting the postmen do it, right? Well," He turned to look at Jiheon who still staring at Chanhee in awe, "what are you waiting for? Quick. Bow your head." Without waiting for the new intern to react, Sunwoo then grabbed Jiheon's head softly and motioned it down a little so that it would make her looked like she was bowing her head to Chanhee.

"Don't be too hard on her, Sunwoo-ya." Chanhee said, clearly disliked what Sunwoo just did there.

"I'm not." The tanned-looking man denied.

"Kim Sunwoo, youㅡ"

"Wait, isn't that your attractive neighbours _hyung_?" Sunwoo squinted his eyes a little to get a better view of the four men who were just walked out of the elevator. For some reason, they kind of looked like those beautiful men that just came out straight from a manhwa.

Just as when Chanhee turned around, Juyeon, Hyunjae, Younghoon and Kevin were in sight ㅡ looking at his direction; all four of them. Somehow, everything seemed to move a little bit slow for his own liking. Chanhee didn't want to admit this, but, he really wanted to say that all four of them were so handsome today. And it's not something that Chanhee got to see every day.

"Morning, Chanhee." Kevin was the first one to greet Chanhee and seemed like he always going to be the first one among the other three men.

Chanhee who didn't even realize when they got this close to him was a little bit shock by the sudden greeting. "M-morning," he stuttered. _That's not a good start, Chanhee._

"Good morning, Chanhee and ... Sunwoo, right?" Younghoon said, and the latter nodded in response. "Oh, nice to meet you too beautiful," he winked as he said that to Jiheon, which made the younger blushed. If Hwiyoung was there, he would probably smack Younghoon's head for good while saying ' _hyung, your flirting could be very dangerous to mortal being_ ', which the elder would reply with a glare in return. Let's just consider Younghoon was lucky that Hwiyoung wasn't around.

Hyunjae then realized how the three of them ㅡ including Jiheon whom he first met today ㅡwere gathered around each other at that moment. "What are you guys doing here this early?" he asked.

"Ah, Sunwoo is delivering me the new manuscript with Jiheon, the new intern in our office," Chanhee replied. His eyes then landed on Juyeon who didn't say anything but gave him a little smile at that moment. Somehow, the scene on the river that night suddenly flashed through Chanhee's mind.

 _Was he OK?_ he thought. Chanhee didn't meet Juyeon since that day until ... now.

"Well, It's nice meeting you three here. But, I think I should be going," Kevin said after he eyed his watch.

"Me too," Hyunjae, Younghoon and Suwoo said in unison which then made the three of them looked at each other with a frown. Were they supposed to be this synchronized?

"Oh, right. Sure. Umm ... see you guys around." Chanhee smiled.

Sunwoo and Jiheon started to leave the building, along with the good-looking neighbours. However, when Juyeon walked pass him, Chanhee managed to call him and thus made the latter stayed while the other secretly glanced over them. Of course, Chanhee's sudden action made the other men who interested in him looked in wonder, but they made sure not to be that obvious by pretending not to see anything. If only they could hear what the two of them were talking that would be much better.

When Chanhee made sure it was only the two of them at that moment, he then focused back his view to Juyeon. "You're not in a hurry, do you?"

"Nope." Juyeon shook his head slightly.

"So, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling OK, Chanhee. Thank you, for your concern," Juyeon replied him with a small grin.

"Hope you're not thinking too much about it," Chanhee added.

"I'll try my best on that."

Chanhee nodded understandingly. Well, forgetting someone that we liked for a long year wasn't that easy after all. In Juyeon's case, that was more tragic than Chanhee's. His first love was getting married and he didn't even get a chance to confess. How sad.

"Well, I think I should go now," Juyeon said, rubbing his nape as he tried to avoid Chanhee's concern gaze.

"Yeah. Oh and ...." Chanhee stopped as he was contemplating whether he should say what he was thinking to Juyeon or not. But, it's not bad to try wasn't it?

Juyeon raised his brow, waiting for Chanhee's word. "Is there anything you want to say?"

"Umm ... if you kinda wanna go for another coffee talk today I'm all free, you know? Uh, how do I say this?" Chanhee bit his lips anxiously, hoping that Juyeon didn't have a wrong idea about his invitation. "You know like we can talk about anything. I mean, not necessarily about love," he added.

"That's cool." Juyeon smiled. "I actually want to ask you the same thing after that night. But, I'm not sure for today. Guess I have to check with my other staff. Is that OK with you?"

"Yeah. Sure. Actually, any day is fine. You know, I'm working from home, right?"

"Right." Juyeon nodded. It's then, he realized that he didn't have Chanhee's number, yet. "But, how are we going to contact each other?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. We never exchange number, do we?" Chanhee chuckled. He then looked for something he could use to write down his number for Juyeon (because he sure he forgot to bring down his phone earlier), but there's no paper around that he could use, and the only thing he had in his hand was a pen that he didn't know where he got that from. "Give me your hand, then."

And so, Juyeon gave his hand to Chanhee like an obedient child he was, which the pretty man took with his small hand that was too cute compared to Juyeon's. Without saying anything, Juyeon just let Chanhee wrote down his number on his palm, which the funny thing was that he could just let Chanhee dialled in his number into his phone or maybe the latter could do that. Somehow, Juyeon liked it this way. He didn't know why he enjoyed this so much, and he sure the smile on his face was clearly genuine.

"There," Chanhee said, completely satisfied with it.

Juyeon smiled when he looked at the cute handwriting on his palm. Without saying anything, Juyeon fished out his phone from his coat pocket, which then made Chanhee stared dumbfoundedly at him, which he replied with a laugh.

"Why don't you just let me dial in my number?" Chanhee asked in disbelief. "I won't have to write it on your palm. Look, now it stained with the ink."

"It's OK. I like this way better," Juyeon replied. He then dialled Chanhee's phone number in his phone to create a new contact which he then saved as ' _Cute Chanhee'_. "There. All done. I miss called your number already. Make sure you save it."

"Alright. I will when I get inside my apartment. Kinda left it there."

"So, see you later?"

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in love with Junew nowadays (always) but it's kinda frustrating that I barely get updated with their content. And I thought I wanna make Juyeon as the one who did the move first here, but we know how dumb and slow he is. So, kudos to Chanhee for being bold.


	18. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin is distracted by the thought that he's meeting his ex-boyfriend after seven years of parting. Younghoon, though he's in a very drunk state, clearly remember what he saw that night and with the help of Hwiyoung will he find something? And while Chanhee and Juyeon's friendship started to bloom, another unexpected thing happened in Chanhee's life.

**Changmin** still could not get over about the unexpected meeting that night. He always said God never heard any of his prayers, but why? Why he had to grant something that he did not want? Out of many things that he prayed why it got to be Kim Younghoon? Was this apart of the game; knowing that he regretted his decision seven years back and to make it worse, He sent Younghoon to him right awayㅡwow! he feels so blessed.

How he wished he was drunk that nightㅡ _no_ ㅡhe should have stayed a bit longer at Chanhee's apartment to talk about their pathetic life. But, hey! Fate seems not to be on his side.

When he thought about it again ... why would Younghoon suddenly appear at Chanhee's apartment complex? Could he also stay in that place?

_Nonsense._

As far as Changmin remember, Younghoon was rich enough to buy a property in Gangnamㅡ _well it's where he lived, right?_ ㅡor any other luxury property in Seoul districts. So, why would he live in a place like that when he could afford such things? It couldn't be ... he really staying there, right?

If Younghoon was staying there, Changmin might have to stop going there too often so that he wouldn't bump again into his ex-boyfriend. He was lucky that Younghoon was drunk that night and collapsed right at the moment he was about to say something to him. But, wait a minute ... that's mean he wouldn't remember everything that'd happened that night, right? The possibility was there, and Changmin shouldn't have been worried about it in the first place.

Gosh, he was so worried for nothing.

"Changmin-ah," Taeyang called the younger; moving his hands a little in front of Changmin' face to get his attention. " _Yah_ , Ji Changmin. Say something, will you? _Yah_!" He tapped on the younger's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, w-what did you say?"

"Are you even here for the past fifteen minutes I've been talking?"

"Umm...sorry _hyung_. Can you repeat it again?"

Taeyang sighed. "What is wrong with you? Are you OK? You've been spacing out a lot since you went to your friend's place. What happened? Did you guys fight?"

Changmin shook his head slightly. No matter how terrible the situation he got with Chanhee, he would never felt disturbed like this. "No. We're not. It's just ... some old problem. Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah right. Old problem, huh?" Taeyang scoffed. "When a strict dance teacher like you make mistakes so many times during classㅡwhich never happen beforeㅡit is something to worry about."

"Is it that bad?"

Taeyang nodded. "Mnn."

This is all his fault. Changmin thought.

"Whatever your problem is, you better solve it 'asap'. Because I can't bear Shownu hyung nagging at me to ask you this kind of question. But, if it's disturbing you that much you better find a solution, dude. Once it's gone, you'll be fine."

"I've been thinking about that too." _For the whole seven years._ Of course, he would leave that part.

"Then, why don't you take a few days leave? Maybe resting can help you with it." Taeyang shrugged.

"Is that OK?"

"Why not? We've got plenty of dance instructors in here. Missing one for a couple of days does not do any harm. Besides, you never take any leave ever since you worked here. Shownu _hyung_ wouldn't mind and he prefers his favourite staff to heal."

What Taeyang said was true. Changmin should have taken a few days of leave to heal his uneasiness. Well, he didn't want to know what kind of problem the younger was facing at the moment, but he really wished Changmin could get rid of it as soon as he could. Because, holding an unresolved problem for too long could make one sick, though it only affects them mentally.

"Thanks, _hyung_. I will talk about it with Shownu _hyung_ later." Changmin smiled genuinely at the older man.

Maybe Changmin really should take some rest.

 

 

**...**

 

 

 **Chanhee** put down his red pen when he finished examining the last paragraph of the manuscript. It was his second for that day. Lucky he got another one to edit before he's done for today. He knew Sunwoo intentionally gave him little work than before after that incident where he passed out. Whatever he said to Seongwoo about it Chanhee didn't want to know. But, Sunwoo sure did a good job on convincing that man about his work. Chanhee wasn't complaining, but he kind of missed editing tons of manuscripts in a day.

As if three manuscripts weren't enough for him in that state.

_Beep!_

The phone vibrated on the wooden desk surface, thus made Chanhee averted his gaze on the said device. Without waiting any longer, Chanhee took his phone and answered the call immediately without sparing a glance on the phone screen.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Chanhee. It's me, Juyeon."_

"Oh, h-hi. Sorry. I didn't take a look at the caller ID, " Chanhee said, chuckled slightly at his own stupid act.

 _"Well, aren't you glad it was me who called you instead of your co-workers?"_ The latter joked.

"Yeah. A little."

_"So, am I disturbing you or something?"_

"No, not really. I just finished my second manuscript for today and you happened to call me after. So, is there anything I can help you?"

_"Right...about that. I was thinking about your offer to you know? Coffee talk thingy...and I kinda sort it out with my staffs and they are OK if I get off work early today."_

Chanhee didn't know how he should take this info. But, he was really glad. "Well, that's good. Umm...do you have a place in mind, then?"

 _"I don't know. How about the park near the river? But, I'm scared the weather will be too cold for us, "_ Juyeon said. There was a hint of concern in his voice.

"If it's too cold then we can go find a cafe or maybe a place we can drink and talk without feeling cold?"

The ringing of the doorbell of the unit immediately caught Chanhee's attention. He felt a little bit strange as to who was pressing the bell at this hour. It couldn't be Changmin because his best friend usually barged into his house at night. Sunwoo? Nah. The younger would tell him beforehand if he wanted to come over. Then, who? His family? Impossible. They would call Chanhee before they came and they usually came because of an important matter only. Frequent visit? Chanhee could say rarely been done.

_"Sounds great. I'll get you around nine. Is that OK?"_

"Yeah. I'm fine with it."

The bell seems not to stop and it's irked Chanhee a little. What is wrong with people this day? he thought.

He got up from his seat and walked straight to the main door. Chanhee squint his eyes through the peeking hole on the door and there was a man stood in front of his apartment, but only his back was seen at that time.

"So, see you later. Bye." Chanhee ended the call and return his attention back at the unknown guest outside. Reluctant, Chanhee opened the door and that's when his eyes met a young handsome face of the unknown man.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but, is someone named Choi Chanhee lives here?" The man asked uncertainly. His baby-like face made Chanhee believed that he was a high school student or if it's not...he must be a studentㅡ _must_ ㅡat least that explains his look.

Chanhee then noticed a medium-sized suitcase, a pet carrier in his left hand and...a Samoyed.

"Yes. I'm Chanhee, by the way. You are?"

A wide smile spread across his face when he heard Chanhee's answer. "I'm Heo Hyunjoon and...I'm your younger brother."

The first thing that came across Chanhee's mind was, "W-what?" shocked.

"I'm sorry. I think I kind of hear you wrong." Chanhee suddenly attacked by panic and anxiety.

Who was this Hyunjoon guy? Why he suddenly blurted something that did not make any sense to him? A brother? Really? As far as Chanhee remembered he was an only child and he's sure his grandmother and uncles never mentioned anything about his biological father, let alone explain to him why his mother left him with them when he's only six months old. Unless....

The smile on Hyunjoon's face faded when he saw the unexpected reaction from his half-brother. "I-I don't think I say it wrong though. I am...your brother, hyung. Really."

And Chanhee didn't know whether he should be happy or sad about it.

 

 

**...**

 

 

 **Younghoon** twirled the drawing pen in his hand repeatedly as his mind randomly thought about everything that had happened in the past, especially about that person. He didn't want to admit that he's actually meeting him that night and kept on interpreting it as a dream. He might be drunk, but Younghoon never forgot what he saw or experienced in that state. Plus, if it's a dream...it won't feel as real as what he's feeling right now.

But, who was Changmin visiting in here? A friend? Family? Or a boyfriend?

 _Why do I care?_ _He's not supposed to be my problem._ He thought. But...why does his heart skip a beat when he saw him? No way. He couldn't still in love with him. It's been seven years already, and Younghoon sure he had move onㅡ

" _Hyung_. Younghoon _hyung_!" Hwiyoung's voice instantly snapped his thought away.

"What is it?" He lazily asked the younger, eyes still glued on the blank canvas in his Mac.

"Are you deaf? I've been calling you for four times!"

"Then make it five."

Hwiyoung rolled his eyes. "Haha funny. I'm not in the mood to digest any of your jokes today."

"You really sound like an angry girlfriend." Younghoon shook his head playfully as if he just witnessed a pitiful sight. "What is it? Why? Got problem?"

"Yes. The chief editor is asking about the proposal for the new series. She wants to know when we can send it to her because she needs to sort out this issue before the director decides to pick the other artists' work instead of us."

"Just tell her we will send it by the end of this month," Younghoon replied calmly, which made the assistant worried.

Hwiyoung raised his brow in confusion. "I thought you said you're still thinking about the whole plot, no? Did you have one in mind already?"

Younghoon shook his head absentmindedly. "Nope. But, just tell her that. I'm sure I will come out with at least one idea."

Hwiyoung looked at him in disbelief. "Can I trust you with that?"

"Of course! This is Kim Younghoon. One fresh idea is nothing for a talented guy like me, you know?"

"Whatever. Just...don't come at me with your disgusting tears when the dateline is near. I'm not gonna help you with it."

"Tsk. But, you end up helping me anyway." Younghoon wasn't wrong about it. Hwiyoung always helped him no matter how stupid he acted at that time. "By the way...."

The younger looked at him with an anticipating look.

"Have you look into that person I asked you to?"

"Oh, right!" Hwiyoung quickly looked for his notebook around a pile of papers on his desk. Once he found the book, he opened to a certain page where he put a piece of paper in it. He took the paper out and handed it to Younghoon who sat opposite him. "Here."

On that paper, written a phone number and address. "What's this?"

"Duh!" He rolled his eyes. "You asked me to search him up. Now, I got you his phone number and address you ask me 'what's that'? Really?"

"Well, you don't even mention that this number and address is his," Younghoon said mockingly.

Hwiyoung sighed and continued back his task. "I thought you're clever enough to figure that."

"This kidㅡ"

"Based on what I got, he currently works at a dance academy in Itaewon and lives with his older brother, Hansol. And single as it seems."

"I didn't ask about his status, though."

"I know you're dying to know about it, hyung. Thank me that I have a friend who works at the academy and that he willing to share this info to me after I begged him for so many times."

"Yeah right...thanks, assistant. Your effort is very much appreciated."

"Now that we talk about him, I think I kinda see him somewhere around here before. I just don't remember when. Well, forget it. I probably seeing things. So, what's your plan?" Hwiyoung sudden question made Younghoon shut his mouth close.

Plan? Does he even have one?

"I don't know. I just wanna hear an explanation why he did that."


	19. Nineteen

**Chanhee** glanced over Hyunjoon once in a while as he talked with Changmin over his phone at the balcony. It's freaking cold right now, Chanhee knew that. But, he really needed to tell this to his best friend about the sudden situation that he never had prepared before.

Plus, it was a stranger that claimed to be his brother so how could Chanhee not freak out about it? Even if Hyunjoon really was his brother that he never met, but there were many possibilities that he told him lies, right?

 _"So, he came to your house and told you that he is your younger brother?"_ Changmin said, concluding all the information Chanhee had told him earlier.

"Yes."

_"Then, what's wrong with that? I don't find anything strange about it. Maybe he is your brother. Umm...half brother, I mean."_

"Look...how can you expect me to believe that in such a short period? You knew that my mom never came for me. She left me when I was six months old! Grandma and uncles never tell me a single word about her. And after like twenty-eight years, a man who I don't even know his existence came and claim to be my brother? How does that suppose to make any sense to me?"

_"What are you so afraid about? You even told me that guy looks harmless and that you sense a sibling vibe from him. If he wanna kill you, he would have done it long ago after you invited him into your house. Now, why don't you warm up a little and get to know him? Maybe you can figure out if he's lying or not."_

Chanhee sighed. "It's not that easy, Changmin-ah. Twenty-eight years...I've been living with a thought that no one wants me to live. I am that unwanted child in the family. And this sudden change really hit me like a bullet. How am I supposed to face that?"

_"Oh Chanhee, don't say that. You are precious to everyone who knows you. Damn it. I wish I can be there for you right now. Want me to come over tonight?"_

Chanhee didn't know when the tears running down his cheek, but, he clearly realized he was crying when he sniffed so hard at his friend's comfort. "It's OK. I think I can handle it."

At this rate, he's sure Changmin was giving that uncertain look of his even though Chanhee couldn't see it. _"Are you sure?"_ The latter asked, asking for assurance.

"Yes. Thank you, Changmin."

_"Alright. I'll leave you on your own. But, just in case you cannot handle it anymore, hit me up, OK? I'll be there as soon as I can. Now, cheer up buddy! I'm sending you my virtual hug!"_

Chanhee chuckled a little. "That's not how you do it. I need a real hug from you."

_"If you ask it right now, I don't think I can. I'm so sorry. But, I'll definitely give you a hug when I come to your place; soon."_

"Thank you, again. Well, I think I need to check on him. I'll call you back later."

_"Sure. Good luck with that!"_

As soon as the call ended, Chanhee let out a deep sigh. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Hyunjoon sitting on his sofa in the living room with a grown smiling Samoyed besides him and an unknown pet that still in the carrier just below his feet. He suspected it was a cat by the size of the carrier. But, just from where Hyunjoon came from with these two pets?

Well, it's now or never!

Chanhee stepped inside and closed the sliding door behind him so that the room temperature wouldn't drop so much with the winter breeze that blew in.

"So...Heo Hyunjoon right?" The younger nodded and eyed every movement Chanhee made silently. His face didn't say much but Chanhee noticed the anticipation from the latter's eyes. "Can we uh...talk informally? Cause I think that makes this whole situation less awkward, " Chanhee added.

"Sure, _hyung_."

"Then, I'll call you Hyunjoon. Is that OK?"

Hyunjoon nodded.

"Before we start, do you want to drink anything? Cause you don't seem like you're travelling somewhere around this city." Chanhee eyed the suitcase, then at the younger's face. Why does Chanhee have a bad feeling about it? "Coffee or tea?"

"Anything is fine, " Hyunjoon replied with a little smile. If Chanhee didn't know that he was his brother, he definitely would blush madly at that smile. But, anyway...the thought itself was way too awkward to think of. Probably Hyunjoon always looked cute when he smiled.

Without waiting any longer, Chanhee walked to his open kitchen and started to boil the water in the electric kettle. He opened the kitchen cabinet and found a box of green tea and a few types of coffee sachets in a jar. Chanhee always had this habit of putting the coffee sachets into an empty jar just because it looks neater. Based on the current situation, maybe green tea was the best option for them both. He heard that it could ease uneasiness and made us relax.

"Are you OK with green tea?" Chanhee asked.

"Yes."

"Then, tea it is," Chanhee mumbled.

The water started to boil just after Chanhee had done putting the teabag in each of the two mugs. He carefully took the hot kettle and poured in the boiling water into the mug. "So, where did you say you're coming from?" he said, trying to loosen up the mood which was why he just randomly asked a question that popped up inside of his head at that time.

"I didn't."

"Oh...right." Chanhee put back the kettle onto its place and brought the two mugs to the living room. Once he placed it on the coffee table, he turned his focus back on Hyunjoon. And he admitted that this was awkward. Maybe a lot more awkward than the first time he talked to Juyeon.

Well, saying about that...Chanhee wondered if he should cancel the meeting tonight because he didn't know when he could sort out all of this issue.

 

 

**...**

 

 

 **Juyeon** was so excited, honestly. For the first time since he started his restaurant, he finally got to leave earlier that day. At least he thought so. All of the staffs noticed his expression which wasn't weird to think of since Juyeon always made things obviousㅡon certain thing, yesㅡand he would literally show off his joy to everyone indirectly.

"You look so different today," Rowoon managed to say, despite the full order from their customers. It passed lunch hour already, but the order still hadn't stopped. "Any special occasion happened? Or might going to happen later?" he added, raising one of his brows as he eyed the younger on his left who busied cooking the special menu of the day.

"Nothing, really. Just meeting a friend, _hyung_ ," Juyeon replied simply, tossing the pan a few times before he put the dish on the plate. "Special for table 6!" he added before one of the waiters came to deliver the order.

"Seems like a special friend, " said Daniel with a grin.

Juyeon chuckled as he shook his head. "He is indeed special. Kinda, but not like what you guys think of. He's just a friend."

"Why not make him more than that, Juyeon hyung?" Donghyuk who appeared out of nowhere asked. "There's nothing wrong with it. Plus, you've been single all this while. Better find a partner before you're getting old!"

"This kid, reallyㅡ" Juyeon was about to throw a wooden ladle at him, but, Kun was fast enough to stop him.

Donghyuk and the rest of the kitchen assistants laughed as they high-five each other before they went to the pantry to get a few ingredients. But, all of them knew they just wanted to get away from angry Juyeon.

"Just get your job done, kids!" Kun scolded as he shook his head, sighing. Why they had to deal with these college students in this hectic kitchen anyway?

Rowoon held his laughter. "Hyuk is right, though. You should get a partner, buddy." The taller said as he gave an encouraging pat on Juyeon's shoulder.

He couldn't help that sometimes Juyeon was kind of dumb when it came to this matter ㅡ _oh my god! He's so frustrating!_ What a poor soul. Whoever got his attention must be considered lucky, but...still unlucky because it took ages for Juyeon to come out with his own feeling or maybe noticed it. Someone got to knock some sense in him for that.

"That's not funny, _hyung_ and I'm still young for that."

If he considered being in the late twenties was still young to get a life partner, then, someone please smack his head for real this time. Ugh.

"We're not gonna be young forever, Juyeon-ah!" Mingyu added.

Mingyu was right. But, there's no way Juyeon would admit that.

"Well, I believe love will come to me when I search for it. So, sit back and chill everyone. No need to rush that, right?" Juyeon said.

"Just in case you want a backup, I can help you deal with it," Kun added.

Daniel looked at his workmate amusingly. " Wow! You really mean it, Kun?"

The latter nodded. "Of course! Have I ever lie to you guys before?"

All of them shook their head.

"What's your back up looks like, Kun _hyung_?" Mingyu asked excitingly. After his recent crush rejected him, he became so eager to find a new candidate that would accept him.

"Nothing much, really. It's just that my friend has a matchmaking agency in the downtown area. Think you might be interested in it. I mean...just in case you want an express love life, he can help you solve it," Kun explained contently. "And don't worry. The membership is not that expensive compared to other agencies. Plus, he's a professional, you know?" he added.

"You sounds like you have experienced it," Rowoon commented.

"Of course, I did! Or else I won't be telling you this."

" _Omo_! Really? Wait, I thought you're single!" Mingyu added. "Aren't you?"

Daniel and Juyeon looked at the Chinese cook confusedly.

"Did I ever mentioned that I'm single? No, right? So, what's with the shock expression? I mean, even the kids knew about it," Kun said, not even care the betrayed look on his workmates' face.

"Hahaha! The kids knew and not us? Wow! I feel so betrayed right now. I thought we're in the same boat, _hyung_!" Mingyu replied dramatically, hands moving here and there, fanning himself rapidly, acting as if he's trying to reason out why his lover should never dump him in the first place which was never happened actually.

Kun shrugged. "You just never asked me before so, yeah... I'm not single guys. I have a boyfriend and I met him through this agency which is why I thought it might be helpful to some of you."

"Then...what are the other services they offer there? Does it have a service like renting a fake boyfriend or something?" Juyeon asked, clearly interested in it. Because when he thought about Joshua's invitation to the party the other day, it made him nervous and scared since all the words he'd been telling the man were all lies. And he also didn't realize that his words made them stunned.

At least, not until Daniel decided to broke the silence.

"What the hell dude?" Daniel laughed, slapping Rowoon's shoulder since he's the nearest one that he could slap. "Why would you need a fake boyfriend when you can have a real one?"

"You're so unreasonable, Juyeon-ah," Rowoon added with a chuckle.

"Right. It does sound scandalous to me," agreed Kun.

Juyeon who seems flustered by the reaction, quickly covered, "F-forget about that. I was just curious, that's all. By the way, we're not supposed to talk like this in the kitchen, remember? What if we mistake the seasoning or ingredients? Do you wanna take responsibility for that?"

The older men quickly retreat to their working station despite the protest they were showing on their face. They sure it won't be that simple if Juyeon suddenly reacted like this.

"And what's taking them so long in the pantry? Wahhhh are they really tryna slack off in my presence or what?"

And just like that, the time had passed. By the time the clock stroke at eight in the evening, Juyeon left the kitchen and heading straight to the locker room to change. The most looking forward thing finally going to meet him, only if he knew what's really planned for him ahead wasn't like how he would imagine.

 

 

**...**

 

 

" **Are** you sure you don't want me to help, _hyung_?" Hyunjoon who had been sitting on the dining table asked. Honestly, he felt guilty for not be able to help Chanhee on preparing the dinner. Besides, it was Chanhee himself that forbidden him from entering the kitchen, let alone help him.

"Just sit still, OK. I can handle this. Besides, it almost done."

"At least let me help you with something...." Hyunjoon said softly, and he didn't realized that he was pouting when he said that, which earned a long sigh from the said brother.

"Alright, alright. You can help me set the bowls and the cutleries. It's in the second drawer of the cabinet," Chanhee instructed, and Hyunjoon smiled happily knowing that he finally could lend a hand.

Chanhee didn't know when and how they had become this close, but, all the talks he had with Hyunjoon earlier helped to lessen up the awkwardness a little. Although, he's still not opened up his whole self to Hyunjoon, at least knowing that they're in a good term like this was already enough. And if you asked Chanhee to be honest, he would say that he didn't like the situation or feel comfortable with it. Despite everything he felt about it, he just didn't have the heart to push the younger away. In fact, it was Hyunjoon who find him first, so the thought itself made Chanhee slightly relief and happy. Maybe having a sudden younger brother in his life wasn't that bad either.

"By the way...does she know you're here?" Chanhee finally had the courage to ask.

Hyunjoon blinked, looking rather confused with the question. "Who?"

"Mom. Does she know that you're coming here?"

Hyunjoon seems quiet, but he then replied with a soft 'no'.

"You didn't tell her?"

Hyunjoon shook his head. "We kinda have an argument before I came here. So, I don't think I should tell her about it because she seems so angry with me. I don't have the courage to talk to her anyway so why bother?"

Chanhee turned off the gas stove and turned his back to face Hyunjoon behind him. "What kind of argument do you have with her? Is it that serious?"

Well, if he said that he argued with their mother because of Chanhee, would it be okay? Hyunjoon didn't want his brother to feel bad about it.

"It's OK if you don't wanna talk. I won't push you. But, you should at least leave a message or call her. She might be worried about you."

"I...I left a note. She should have found it by now, right?"

Chanhee smiled and nodded. "Right. So, how long are you planning to stay here?" Chanhee turned his back again facing the stove ㅡthe stew he made precisely.

"You know? Before mom come here and get you or something...because you can't hide in here forever. And it must be weird if she finds out you're staying with me," he continued.

"Why would she think that? You're my brother and we are no stranger, _hyung_. Besides, I'm a grown-up man now, not a child. And I always want to meet you."

Chanhee's hand that was about to stir the cooked stew halted when he heard the last sentence. "Really?"

"Ever since I heard your story from mom, I always want to meet you. But, mom doesn't think that way," Hyunjoon sighed. "Sometimes it's hard to understand her so we always end up in an argument. But, nothing serious though. We're still on a good term."

"Thank you, Hyunjoon-ah. We may not know each other that well because of this whole situation. But, if you really think of me as your older brother then...do you wanna be my younger brother?" Chanhee put his best smile before he turned to face the younger who looked surprised by his words.

" _H-hyung_... I-I don't mean to sound rude, but are you really mean it?" There's a hint of delight and excitement on Hyunjoon's face at that time. Was he hearing things? Or Chanhee really said that?

A few months before, Chanhee still scared with the world that surrounding him, and that's made him wanted to hide in his tower forever despite how big his curiosity towards the wicked world he feared of. This thought had been haunting his mind for years. Chanhee thought he's fine and safe but, he's wrong. Instead of embracing it to free himself, Chanhee avoided it and going deeper and deeper into the darkness. The isolation itself made his heart numb and no longer alive. Imagine a living man without a heart...that's even worse than dying.

However, the curse finally lifted up when lights appeared to defeat the darkness. Chanhee slowly accepting the fact that a person deserved more happiness than what they imagine for themselves. He could see it coming for him and this time...he really wanted to change his own world to a better one.

"Yes, " Chanhee answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Chanhee is kinda reacted too fast about Hyunjoon being his half brother. Plus, they just met after some year of not knowing about each other. But, let's just believe in him, OK? Hyunjoon is so cute here how can he push that kid away? Hahahaha alright... idk what I'm talking about. Anyway, Junew has fed us well nowadays! I'm glad! ^^


	20. Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is working late at night, and his superior is being weird by calling him cute.  
> Juyeon is freezing to death, and Chanhee is worried sick if the latter die or something. A series of nagging.  
> While Hyunjae and his younger brother saw a very interesting sight which made him feel like a loser.

**Kevin** huffed annoyingly as he looked at the patient's record in his laptop that Jungkook sent to him earlier. Actually, that's not what made him mad at this hour because how could a devoted person like him angry with his own patient, right?

It all happened a few weeks ago. Kevin didn't know what he had done that he needed to be punished like this. All he knew was that ever since he pissed Jungkook the other day, his normal working shift changed into a night shift for the whole week, except today he was asked to replace one of the staffs on leave for the morning shift. It supposed to be good news for Kevin, but, Jungkook thought Kevin should do extra work and that's how he ended up in his office even it's already past his shift hour.

Honestly, when Kevin thought about that incident again, he didn't think he did something wrong. Aside from placing a wrong order for the latter's morning coffee, he's sure there's nothing serious happened. If only Jungkook decided not to act like a jerk, Kevin probably didn't have to face this kind of treatment. Just because he's related to this hospital's owner, he could do whatever he wanted?

How inconsiderate. Kevin thought he just met a real-life devil in his lifetime. And he didn't even have his dinner, yet!

"What the hell he's thinking to starve me at this hour?" Kevin muttered. "It's understandable if he wanna give me a chance to work overtime, but, this is too much! Is he even a human?" Kevin exhaled loudly, expressing his annoyance strongly even though no one was there to witness his complaint.

"And Chan hyung doesn't even do anything to help me. What a kind friend, he is." Kevin scrolled the mouse aggressively, eyes not even focused on the data displayed as his mind and soul were completely disturbed.

"Just what have I done in my past life that I deserve this kind of punishment?"

He sighed heavily. It already past midnight. Kevin didn't know if he could stand another hour before his superior dismissed him from work. Wait...didnt Jungkook felt sleepy or tired? Kevin wondered how could that guy stand the late-night working hour almost every day? Does he get enough rest?

Wait, why am I even curious about him? Kevin quickly dismissed the thought away. But really...he should get some rest. It's not like the work would be done any time sooner if he worked for it even past his shift because Kevin sure it would double up on the next day. What he meant was that it's not like it couldn't be done on the next day or something. So, what's made any difference between working till midnight and leave the office on time if the works would pile up again, right?

"Maybe I should get some coffee, " he said to himself.

With lazy steps he took, Kevin went out of his office and straight to the coffee vending machine at the hallway. He fished out a few coins from his coat pocket and put it into the coin slot. He then looked at the selection button, and thought for a momentㅡwhich coffee he wanted to drink?

Kevin was still thinking whether he wanted a latte or a regular coffee when a voice suddenly interrupted his train of thought and made him accidentally pressed a button he tried to avoid which was black coffee because of surprise.

"Noㅡwait!"

But it's too late now. The machine already processing his coffee.

"No...." Kevin banged his head on the machine a few times as in to show his disappointment over that matter. He was too busy doing that, that he almost forgot about the voice's owner from earlier.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't disturb me. I'm mad," Kevin replied. Not even looking at the man.

"Over a cup of coffee?"

Now that irked Kevin so much. "What you're gonna do if I say I'mㅡ" Kevin was so shocked upon seeing a figure that he hated the most in the hospital when he turned his head around, that he lost all the words he wanted to say earlier.

Standing in front of him was Jungkook; slightly leaning on the wall with his both hand folded in front of his chest and a pair of eyes stared intensely at Kevin. "If you say what?" he said, left brow raised slightly on his handsome feature.

"N-nothing, Dr Jeon. I was just...umm...hahaha w-when did you get here?" Kevin forced a smile.

"Just now."

"Oh, really? I didn't see you."

"I think your coffee is done," Jungkook pointed at the small square-shaped door below the selection buttons and thus made Kevin opened the door and took it.

But, seeing the black liquid in the paper cup made Kevin upset even more. This coffee was too dark for him, and it didn't match his bright soul. He thought this black coffee suit Jungkook the most since he's a devil himself and Kevin realized that Jungkook always asked him to buy him a black coffee

"You don't seem like you're enjoying the drink," Jungkook commented after eyeing the younger male's expression.

"Of course! It's not even my usual drink."

Jungkook then walked closer to the latter and without saying anything, he fished out a few coins from his pant pocket and put it in the coin slot. "Choose one," he said, which earned a confused look from Kevin.

"S-sorry?"

"You said it's not even your usual drink. Why don't you choose the one that you like?"

"Butㅡ"

"Quick, before I change my mind," he cut Kevin words with his serious gaze, making the younger man looked like a scared puppy.

"Yes." Just as what Jungkook asked him to do, Kevin quickly pressed the latte button. But, what was he supposed to do with this unwanted coffee?

As if he was reading Kevin's mind, Jungkook then told him to exchange the cup. The two of them then walked to one of the tables provided at the waiting area at that level. It's very quiet around this hour which made the coffee they bought tasted much better.

"Thank you for the coffee, Dr Jeon." Kevin smiled as the two sat down on the chair while the older man replied to him with a silent nod. Even the reply was a bit unresponsive, at least Jungkook wasn't as bad as he thought.

"You can go back if you want to," said Jungkook, breaking the silence.

"R-really?"

"Mnn. There's nothing much to do at the moment. You are dismissed." He then sipped a little the coffee in his hand.

Kevin couldn't hide his smile upon hearing such a piece of good news. Whatever made Jungkook this nice, he really should appreciate the moment. "How about you, then?"

"I'll leave a little bit later."

"Ahh, alright. I'll leave after I finished this coffee, then."

And both of them went silent again, enjoying the warm coffee. Kevin really couldn't stand the quietness and decided that a few questions to Jungkook wouldn't hurt himㅡonly if he picked the right questions.

"By the way...why are you always stay in the hospital even your shift has ended already?" When he saw that Jungkook was looking at him with a questioning gaze, he quickly flashed his nervous smile at the older man. "I-I just curious. Didn't mean to offend you or anything hehe."

Jungkook turned his gaze in front. "Because...." he said, "I don't wanna go back home. Actually, I hate it."

How could someone hate going back to their own house after work? Kevin thought. Maybe Jungkook just being ridiculous right now. He couldn't really mean his words, right?

"Why? Our house is the best place to go after working hour, so why do you said that?" Kevin asked, with a frown creased on his forehead.

Jungkook sipped his coffee again, eyes looking to the darkness of the warm liquid in the cup with an empty gaze. "It's too cold for me. That's why I hate it," he answered.

"Cold? Then why don't you switch on the heater and put on sweater and blanket to keep it warm?"

The latter turned his head to Kevin with disbelief. " _Yah_ , how can you be this dense?"

"Eh? Y-you said just now it's cold. So, I-I just suggesting a method to make it warmer."

A soft chuckle could be heard from Jungkook. "Cute."

Kevin couldn't believe his eyes right now. Did Jungkook just laugh? That's the first time he saw it! Oh my god! He should record this and show it to Chan! But, wait...what did he said just now?

"Sorry, I don't get what you mean."

"Nothing." And that laugh immediately stopped and was replaced with his straight face again. Jungkook got up from his seat; making the younger looked at him with a confused expression crossed his face. "Just finish your coffee and get home safely." Without letting the younger reply him, Jungkook then walked away leaving Kevin behind.

Watching the latter left him there, Kevin couldn't help but felt more confused with his act. "What's with the sudden change of expression? Is he sure that he didn't have a split personality? Gosh! I really cannot understand him."

 

 

**...**

 

 

 **Chanhee** patted the pillows a few times to make it more soft and fluffy. While the younger cleaned himself and changed his clothes, Chanhee made the bed so that his brother could sleep on it tonight. He also took out an extra blanket for the younger to use too. Because it's better to let Hyunjoon comfortable during his stay in here, right?

The bathroom door opened and made Chanhee turned his head around. "You feel good now?"

"Mnn," Hyunjoon closed the door behind him before he walked to the bed; getting all of his skincare products from the carrier. "I feel a lot more refresh," he added, drying his hair on the towel.

"You'll be sleeping here tonight," Chanhee said, as he moved a few stacks of books aside so that it wouldn't block Hyunjoon to walk around the room.

"How about you, then?" The younger asked.

"I rarely sleep on my own bed."

Chanhee's answer somehow made Hyunjoon addled. "Then, where do you sleep?"

"Usually? Hmm...on the couch, my working desk and sometimes on the floor." When he saw a concern look plastered on the younger's face, Chanhee quickly added, "I'm really OK with it, so don't worry. Besides, I'm gonna stay up a little late tonight to finish up my work."

"Now I feel bad, hyung."

"Why would you feel bad about it? I'm fine. Really. I always let my friend sleep on my bed whenever he came over my house. So, that's quite usual here."

"OK. But, just in case if you wanna sleep on your bed, you can wake me up to sleep on the couch."

"Alright." But, Chanhee definitely wouldn't do that. How could he disturb someone who was in deep slumber just so he could sleep on the bed? Besides, Chanhee rarely slept on time and it didn't bother him that much if he couldn't sleep on the bed.

"By the way, hyung..."

"What is it?"

"Can I have your phone number?"

Right. He almost forgot about that. He didn't even give his phone number yet or asked the younger's. "Wait," Chanhee said as his hand fished in every pocket of his clothes to get the phone, but he couldn't feel any rectangular item presence in it.

"What's wrong?" Hyunjoon eyed the older man curiously.

"My phone...it's not with me," Chanhee answered in panic before he looked all over the room but to no avail. "Where did I put it, though?"

Hyunjoon also got up from the bed to look for the device but ended up with an empty hand too. "Have you check your working area or the living room?" He suggested.

Right! He didn't think of that. Without wasting time any longer, Chanhee walked out of the room and head to his working area. However, he still couldn't find it too, until Hyunjoon pointed out at the coffee table.

"Oh my god! Why I didn't see it earlier?" Chanhee muttered in annoyance as he grabbed the phone.

He wondered how long he left it here that he missed a lot of calls and messages. When he checked the call history, Juyeon's name had been displayed all the way from the top to the bottom as he scrolled down. Chanhee then opened his KakaoTalk and saw another series of message spamming from the same person.

"Oh my god!" he gasped.

"Why? What is it?"

"I forgot about him!"

"Who?"

Without answering the younger, Chanhee grabbed his coat and wore it. "Hyunjoon-ah, I'm gonna meet my friend for a while. Just make yourself at home, OK? You don't have to wait for me. I might be late."

"But, where are you going, hyung?"

"I'll explain later, OK?" Without letting the younger reply to him, Chanhee quickly left the apartment.

He dialled Juyeon's number but to no avail as his call went into the voice mailbox. But Chanhee never stops trying to reach Juyeon even he got the same result a few times. Chanhee walked and walked that he didn't realize where his legs were taking him to until he re-checked Juyeon's KakaoTalk messages that he sent a few hours before.

He was at the same park they went the other days. But...what the hell he's doing there in this cold weather? Did he really wait for him?

"Lee Juyeon, this guy...just what on earth he's doing? I mean, he could just go back home if I didn't come, right? Why the need to wait?" Chanhee muttered under his breath. "God, is he dumb or what?"

After walking quite some time, Chanhee finally arrived at the said park. It was definitely calm and peacefulㅡthe viewㅡhowever, Chanhee was not in the mood to enjoy the moment because his eyes had been looking for a certain tall figure that might need a series of nagging from him.

And there...not too far from the entrance, Chanhee saw a familiar man sitting on a bench. Without having any doubt and wasting his time, Chanhee strode over that direction in a hurry.

"Juyeon!" Chanhee calledㅡdidn't noticed how concern his voice sounds like.

The said man slowly looked up. His face was pale and his lips almost bluish in colour. Juyeon looks like he was going to die any second if Chanhee didn't do something about it. Just how long he'd been enduring the cold?

Chanhee expected the man to at least said something acceptable, but all he did was flash his dumb smiley face at him. "You're here?" Juyeon face showed relief.

"Idiot! Are you trying to commit suicide?"

Oh boy, Chanhee was so mad right now.

Juyeon tried to stand up from his seat and lose his balance in the process, which then made his body falling towards the pretty man in front.

"Be careful!"

"I feel my head spinning just now...." Juyeon said weakly, as he leaned more on Chanhee for support.

Chanhee secured his hand on the latter's waist so that he was holding him right, while his other hand was placed on Juyeon's forehead. And it felt hot compared to his own body temperature, which wasn't good.

"Can you walk?" Chanhee asked.

"A little bit dizzy, but I think I still can bear it."

"Then, let's get you back home, OK?"

Juyeon shook his head, slowly. "How about our date?"

Now, the way he said 'date' sounds like the both of them were really on a different term like...a real established couple. But, Chanhee knew what did he mean with the term 'date' here.

"You're sick and you still think about that?" Chanhee scold.

"But we promised already," Juyeon whined.

Chanhee sighed internally. Was he handling a grown-up man or a kid? "We can make it on another day, right?"

"Butㅡ"

"No but. Now, we go back home and get you a warm blanket, alright?"

Juyeon chuckled. "The way you talk...reminds me of my mother."

Chanhee's anger immediately washed over with sorrow upon hearing that. He suddenly thought about Hyunjoon and his mother that never showed herself to him for the past years.

"Does she always talk like this?" Chanhee asked, his voice gentle as he slowly led their way out of the park with him propping Juyeon on his side. The pace was taken a bit slower than Chanhee expected, but that's okay. He didn't mind.

"When she's mad at me because I always left the lunchbox that she prepared for me and when I'm sick and don't wanna eat the medicine. Honestly, she nags a lot. I always missed that part of her."

"She must be a wonderful woman for being able to bear your stubbornness."

Juyeon stopped his pace and looked at Chanhee with an offended gaze. "Hey, I'm not that bad, you know?"

"Really? Then why are you still waiting for me even when I don't reply to your calls or messages?"

"Because...I knew you will come. That's why I wait for you. Who knows it'll happen the opposite way?"

"But, it's winter Juyeon. You might die of freezing," Chanhee remarked.

"It's not that bad. At least I'm not being murder or drowning."

Chanhee rolled his eyes. "You're so unbelievable, Lee Juyeon." And Juyeon still flashed his smile and laugh at his seriousness.

"Oh my god, you really sound like my mom, Chanhee, " he said.

"Shut up, and keep walking."

Juyeon glanced at Chanhee, "I'm curious why you didn't pick up my call earlier. Is there something going on?"

"Yeah, kinda. But, it's not that serious anyway, I already handle it. And I'm sorry. I was so distracted by this matter that I forget about our meeting."

Meeting. Yeah. Chanhee couldn't let himself said the word 'date' as how Juyeon had been saying just now. Maybe it's the safe thing to say in this situation. Plus, they weren't in any special relationship for Chanhee to act all intimate with Juyeon. And he knew that the latter was just being nice and comfortable with him.

"It's OK. I'm cool with it," Juyeon replied.

Both of them continued their pace until they reached the apartment complex. Chanhee still propping the taller man by his side, clearly not aware of how close their body was. They talked and talked, and hadn't realized a few pair of eyes that secretly watching them from afar.

 

...

 

"Hyung, can we order a take out? I'm so hungry," Youngjae said he sprawled out on the couch lazily watching the not so interesting show that was displayed on the television.

Hyunjae was too focused on his work that he didn't have time to reply to the younger. Whatever that Youngjae said, he just couldn't think anymore because he needed to show his sketch to the client tomorrow.

"Hyung? Do you hear me?"

"Just do whatever you want. I'm busy right now."

"I said I want to order a take out!" Youngjae yelled.

Hyunjae sighed heavily. "Then just do it. Since when my answer affect your decision, huh?"

"But, I don't have money."

This time, Hyunjae gritted his teeth; holding in the anger that he didn't want to show. He already stressed with the amount of work and dateline and this not-so-little demon really tested his own patience. What did he do to deserve this treatment from his own brother?

He turned to Youngjae in annoyance. "What do you think of me, then? A walking atm machine?"

"Ah hyung!" The younger whined and throwing a tantrum on the sofa; throwing the small cushions on the couch all over the place. "I want it, I want it!" He got up to a sitting position. "I'll tell everyone you're abusing me with starvation!" he added.

" _Yah_ , just how old are you Lee Youngjae?"

"Hyung, please! Lend me your money this time and I promise I'll be a good brother!"

Hyunjae scoffed. "A good brother my foot! Fine! Take my wallet and order anything you want. Just don't disturb me. I really need to concentrate."

Upon hearing that, Youngjae grinned wider than the Atlantic ocean. He quickly grabbed his phone on the coffee table and Hyunjae's wallet in the coat that he hung on the coat hanger stand at the main door.

"Don't forget to order my chicken or I'll kill you," Hyunjae said.

Youngjae rolled his eyes. He knew how crazy his brother's obsession with fried chicken. Sometimes he wondered what made Hyunjae loved chicken so much? There were plenty of foods that were much better than fried chicken, though.

"OK, OK. I get that. Geez, you don't have to threaten me like that, though. Have I ever forget to order it before?"

"I just reminding you, brother."

"Yeah, right."

And so, after Youngjae called the 24 hours operated Chinese restaurant and fried chicken store to order the food he wanted to eat, he then waited excitedly for the delivery men to arrive. It took the delivery process around thirty minutes and it's not even five minutes yet that he felt so bored with waiting.

"What makes the delivery hyung so long?"

"It's not even five minutes, yet. What's wrong with your temper?"

"I don't like to wait when I'm hungry," Youngjae replied lazily.

"Nobody cares." The younger could only pout when Hyunjae said that.

Youngjae then averted his eyes to the empty balcony of their unit. His gaze lightened up when he saw a falling snow shower at that moment, thus made him jolted up from the couch and walked straight to the glass door in amusement. "Hyung, look! It's snowing again!" He shouted excitedly as if he just witnessed something invaluable.

"And you always give the same reaction. How bored," Hyunjae replied, not even looking at his brother.

"No, you gotta look at this! I swear it's much prettier than before! Hurry up, hyung!" Without waiting for his brother to response, Youngjae immediately slid the door aside and walked out to the balcony, though the cold breeze made him shivered to his bone at that time. "Oh my god! It's so cold out here!"

Hyunjae shook his head in disbelief. He kept reminding himself that his brother was twenty-two years old already and not a two years old kid anymore. Though he knew Youngjae always acted like this only when he was around, the sight was pretty much tiring for a hectic working man like him to coop with his antic. Sometimes, Youngjae reminded him of a dog.

"Hyung, come on!" Youngjae called again.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming. You little puppy won't shut up if I don't get up from my desk, aren't you?" With a low grunt, Hyunjae got up from his seat and walked to the balcony where Youngjae already waiting for him. But, he wondered why his noisy brother went silent all of a sudden when he was too loud just a few seconds ago. When Hyunjae walked out to the balcony, he saw Youngjae looked stunned. Did he saw something?

" _Yah_ ," His hand patted the younger on the shoulder lightly; to get his attention, "what are you looking at?" he continued with a brow raised on his face.

"Look...isn't that our neighbours, hyung?"

"Where?" Hyunjae quickly looked at the direction where Youngjae's finger was pointing at.

And there, he saw a very unpleasant sight, and much to his dismay, the scene where he didn't want to see happen before his eyes.

Youngjae chuckled amusedly. "What the...isn't that the beautiful hyung that was sick the other day? What's he doing with Juyeon hyung, though? At this hour and looking so intimately like that. Are they in a relationship or what? How cute!"

However, none of his words was registered in Hyunjae's mind as his hearing was already shut from whatever noise surrounding him. He was stuperfiedㅡwait, shocked to be precise. Why it always Juyeon? Why it couldn't be him instead? And how the hell that man made a move that fast when he tried to build a good impression to Chanhee for almost three years and not even knew if he succeeded or not? Three years? And Juyeon only did that not more than a few months since he moved in. Is this possible? Now, Hyunjae felt so unmotivated to pursue Chanhee's feeling.

"Hyung. Hyung! Are you alright? Why are you spacing out so suddenly? What are you even thinking?" The sudden change of Hyunjae's expression really made Youngjae's forehead creased with a confused frown. What was happening right now?

"Youngjae-ah...I...I feel like a loser right now."

"W-what? What are you talkingㅡ" Before he could finish his word, Hyunjae already went inside of their unit, making Youngjae even more confused. "Hyung, what's wrong?"

"Don't talk to me!"

"What the heck is wrong with that old man?" And how he wished he knew what was his brother was thinking at that moment.


	21. Twenty-one

**Chanhee** didn't know why he could end up in this kind of situation. This was completely on another level because he never held any peopleㅡ _let alone a man_ ㅡthis close before and the gap was enough to invade one's personal space. But, he didn't have any choice. Juyeon needed his help. That guy couldn't even walk properly if he didn't prop him. Though it took some of his energy to hold this taller manㅡ _because Juyeon's height and body were bigger than Chanhee that he could topple him easily_ ㅡas long as Chanhee could send Juyeon to his own apartment safely that was more than enough for him.

He could choose to ignore the latter...Chanhee could always do that if he wanted to, but, Juyeon was different. For the past weeks, Chanhee noticed how Juyeon tried to pull him out of his own bubble. The effort he put made Chanhee changed his point of view about the wicked world outside of his own territory. Juyeon proved that not everyone was mean and evil. And Chanhee admitted that he's comfortable with it.

After walking under the snow shower, the two finally arrived at their apartment building.

"I feel so cold," said Juyeon weakly. He kept on holding his head because of the headache.

Chanhee looked worriedly at Juyeon's tired face. "We're here already. Hang on, OK? It won't take long to be in your apartment."

The elevator ride to the fourth floor felt kind of slower for some reason and it made Chanhee became impatient. He glanced over Juyeon on his side; the man looked so tired and sick which made all the radiant happiness that always shown by his eyes were gone.

Ding! The elevator door slid open when it reached their floor. Chanhee quickly assisted the man on his side out and carefully walked to his unit which just a few steps from the elevator located. Without any hesitation, Chanhee asked the taller man his unit door password and Juyeon easily told him which made the whole process ended well.

Both of them entered the unit, and the first thing Chanhee did was brought Juyeon to the couch in the living room which he helped the man sat on it gently. After that, he checked Juyeon's body temperature with his own, and it didn't seem to change a bit.

"Juyeon, you need to change your cloth now." The snow shower earlier probably made everything worse. "You'll fall sick if you don't," he added.

The other male groaned, clearly not satisfied with the instruction. "My head hurts," he whined. Probably what made him uncomfortable right now.

"That's why you need to change your cloth first and take the medicine after. Alright?"

"Mnn."

"Come on." Chanhee with all strength left in him dragged the sick man to his own bedroom, but he didn't go too far with it. "Change your cloth, and lie down on your bed while I go get you the medicine. Can you do that?"

Juyeon nodded. "The medicine...it's in the kitchen cabinet."

"OK. I'll be back in a minute."

And so Chanhee left the room and head straight to the kitchen. But, since he's not familiar with it, he kind of took some time to find the said cabinet that Juyeon had mentioned earlier. After looking carefully at the tablet name and dosage, Chanhee finally found the pill he wanted. Because of his own experience with handling sick people before this, Chanhee didn't face a lot of difficulties that much to identify which pill was the right one for Juyeon. Without wasting time any longer, he got a glass of water from the sink and headed back to Juyeon's room.

When he entered the room, he found that Juyeon already lied down on his bed and much to his relief, the sick man had changed to new clothes. Chanhee walked to the bed and sat down at the side after putting the glass down on the bedside table.

"Juyeon, are you asleep? I got the medicine here," he said as he took out the pills from its packaging. "Can you get up and eat it?"

Though he wasn't feeling like getting up, Juyeon still felt like he had to swallow the drugs to ease the throbbing pain in his head. Slowly, he got up to a sitting position with Chanhee's help and took the pill that the man gave to him before he was handed a glass of water to drink. After he'd done with it, Juyeon handed back the glass to Chanhee and lied back to his previous position because all he could think right now was: sleep.

Chanhee put the glass aside on the bedside table before he helped to adjust the pillow under Juyeon's head and pulled the blanket over his body. When he satisfied with Juyeon's position, Chanhee then left the room with the empty glass in his hand. Of course, he won't just leave Juyeon like that. Chanhee should at least put a wet towel on his forehead before he left the unit, right?

The thing was that...he didn't know where he could find a clean towel right now.

He didn't want to seem like a rude person looking for something without the owner's permission, but did he had any option left?

However, Chanhee wasn't that dumb not to know where people usually kept their clean towel. Because once he opened the cupboard in the bathroom, he could see plenty of towels were placed in thereㅡarranged and stacked like a neat tower. So, without any hesitation, Chanhee grabbed a small towel from one of the compartments and wetted the towel with water from the sink before he headed back to Juyeon's room.

He slowly walked over the bed and sat on the side before he put the wet towel on top of Juyeon's forehead. Chanhee saw how Juyeon's forehead creased with a frown when he felt the cold sensation from the towel.

"It's cold...." Juyeon mumbled.

"I know. But, you will feel a lot better." Soft and gentle, Chanhee moved the wet towel on Juyeon's face before he put it back on the forehead.

After a few minutes he sat there watching the sick man sleep, Chanhee thought it was time for him to leave. But, as he was about to stand up and walked out of the room, Juyeon's hand grabbed onto him and made Chanhee stopped moving.

"Chanhee-ya..." he called, but his eyes were completely shut.

Juyeon's voice was slow and weak but when he put down the formality that they always used with each other made Chanhee a little bit surprised, and he thought Juyeon was asleep, no?

"Yes, I'm here."

"Stay," he said.

Chanhee honestly didn't know how to react and he didn't expect that from Juyeon himself. Did Juyeon even realize what he was asking right now? Noㅡ does every sick person asked for this kind of thing? Because Chanhee thought it's kind of fascinating. Or maybe it's just in a romance novel and drama.

"Alright. I won't leave. So, sleep."

Or maybe Chanhee wasn't supposed to stay because he would totally regret it by the time Juyeon regain his consciousness.

 

 

 

**......**

 

 

 

_08.00 A.M_

 

 

 **Hyunjoon** woke up when his phone alarm blared his favourite boy band groupㅡBTSㅡsong. The word 'fire' sang by the artist made him opened his eyes immediately as if there was fire around him. Hyunjoon lazily got up from the bed while taking off his eye mask. When he shut off the alarm, he took a moment to process his surrounding.

He saw how his Samoyed and his Birman cat were snuggled around each other on the floor, which made him smiled a little. What a good view to look at after you wake up wasn't it? He carefully took his phone on the bedside table and snapped a few pictures of it before he posted it in his social media account. After he's done with it, Hyunjoon finally got out of the bed carefully, not to wake his precious pets.

He did some stretch here and there and took a deep long breath to start the day. But, somehow...he kind of felt something weird in this house.

"Where's Chanhee _hyung_?" he mumbled.

Hyunjoon was about to call the older man when his phone started to ring. Without further waiting, he quickly answered the incoming call.

"Hi, babe," he greeted happily. "How's your day going?" he asked as he walked to the balcony. "I'm glad to hear that. By the way, I'm at my brother's apartment now. Yup. We're good. He's a little bit shock at first, but, we've settled that already. U-huh. Really? That sounds great. I'll be there after I take Minnie and Hwallie for a walk. OK, I promise. See you later, babe. Love youㅡnoㅡI love you more! Alright. Bye."

Hyunjoon still smiling even though the call has already ended. The thought of meeting his boyfriend later that evening made him so happy.

"Right. Where was I just now?" Hyunjoon tried to remember what he was thinking earlier before he had the call. "Oh, yeah Chanhee _hyung_. Right. Where is he?"

And he realized that there's no sign of the older man in the apartment at all. Hyunjoon quickly searched for Chanhee's number in his contact and made a call which to no avail. No answer from Chanhee at all despite how many times he tried to reach his brother.

_Is he OK? Why he's not answering my call?_

The only thing Chanhee said before he left was that he wanted to meet someone ㅡa man. Could it be his friend? Hyunjoon was not sure about it. But, looking at Chanhee's reaction yesterday, this person seems like someone important to him. So, Hyunjoon could rest assure about this, right?

"Well, he's sure gonna come back later," Hyunjoon said, trying to convince his worried self.

"I better bring Minnie and Hwallie out before they get bored in here," he added before he went to change his outfit to a more proper one.

But, what he didn't know was that Chanhee was indeed safe and nearby the apartment. Too near, actually.

 

 

 

**......**

 

 

 

 **The** alarm clock blaring through the room was enough to make a light sleeper as Juyeon stirred from his deep slumber. It was indeed annoying, but, what's there to help? He couldn't even go back to sleep. Without open his eyes, his hands lazily searching for the noisy smartphone, only to land on a soft lock that's not even his. And that was enough to make his droopy eyes opened wide.

As far as he remembered, he was always sleeping alone in this bedroom. Juyeon looked everywhere in the room and finally saw Gyeoul grooming himself on the armchair. Oh god. He's sure this one didn't belong to his fat cat in the first place. He knew it's a human's hair, but who? Did he accidentally bring someone home last night?

_No way! I would never bring anyone home unless..._

Juyeon slowly turned to look at the owner's locks, and much to his surprise, it was Chanhee's that he touched right now.

_Oh my god! Oh, my f-ing god! What have you done, Lee Juyeon? How could Chanheeㅡ_

However, his thought was cut immediately when Chanhee inched closer to him as if looking for warmth from Juyeon.

_No. This is not happening. This is not real. Wake up, Juyeon-ah! You must be dreaming._

But, when he felt Chanhee's hands moved to his waist and pulled him closer, it made Juyeon realized that he wasn't dreaming at all. Chanhee was really sleeping beside him right now and he didn't know what to do. Should he wake him up? Or wait for another minute until he wakes on his own? Wait...that didn't help him at all.

Juyeon took a deep breath and exhaled it softly. Maybe he should calm himself down. It's just Chanhee after all, not just some stranger that he didn't know. But, their position right now made everything awkward. Juyeon had never been close to anyone like this before. This was too close, and it did invade his personal space. But, it's not like he cared about all of that at the moment. Somehow, he just felt OK when Chanhee did this. Was this some sort of weird thing? Because he liked being close to Chanhee.

He took this moment to look at Chanhee's feature which just a few inches away from his. Now that he realized, Chanhee looked way softer when he asleep. Juyeon had always attracted to Chanhee's look when they first met. He just never admitted it. Though the first impression that Chanhee gave him didn't look good, but, deep inside, Juyeon knew that the latter was so fragile and Juyeon wanted to protect him from everything that could harm him. But, he knew that he's not just anyone at that position.

It didn't take that long for the other to finally woke up and Juyeon was so relieved. However, he still thinking of how he supposed to act when Chanhee realized their position right now? And should he asked him how they ended up like this in his bed? Well, it's not like he hated it or what. Thankfully, both of them were fully clothes and that's a good sign ㅡ at least.

Chanhee blinked his eyes a little, tried to adjust with the light in the room. He also tried to process all the question he had in his mind right now, like ... why does the bedroom look different than his own, and he didn't remember that Changmin was sleeping in his apartment last night, or did he? And when he finally got everything processed, and when his eyes met with familiar orbs that he didn't expect to see...Chanhee then realized how doomed his world going to be at that time.

"Umm, morning?" Juyeon greeted awkwardly.

And that was more than enough to make a Choi Chanhee fully awake, screamed and fall off the bed when he tried to inch away from the said man on the bed.

"Ouch!" Chanhee groaned. Now his butt hurt so much, thank you.

Panicked, Juyeon crawled to the bedside. "H-hey! You're alright Chanhee?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Chanhee replied, tried to get up on his feet.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Juyeon scratched his head a little.

"Anyway, I'm sorry about that, IㅡI thought you're someone I know." Chanhee rubbed his neck, hiding his embarrassment.

"No. It's OK. I'm fine. Umm, by the way ... I was wondering what happened last night. Did I do something weird to you? I hope not. The last thing I remember is that I feel dizzy and cold and you cameㅡ" That's when Juyeon remembered yesterday's event clearly.

 

 

 

_"Chanhee-ya....stay."_

 

 

 

That word played in his head repeatedly, and Juyeon thought that he should just perish from this world.

"You were sick and I thought that I should help you with it and just go home. But, youㅡ"

"Stop!" Juyeon suddenly cut. "IㅡI mean ... y-you don't have to explain it. I clearly remember it. now, yes! I did. Hahaha."

"I ... I think I should leave now. Sorry."

"N-no no no! Y-you don't have to apologize. It's my fault."

"No. It's OK. I'm ... uh, you know what? I think I should get going now before I make my brother worried."

"OKㅡwait, brother?"

Chanhee took his phone on the bedside table and checked all the notification he received. "Yeah. Yesterday, I forgot about our meeting because of him. I'm sorry. I should have called you at least."

"No. It's fine. At least, you came..."

"Umm, I really should get going now. My brother just messages me."

"Right. I'll send you off."

Both of them awkwardly walked to the front door. However, by the time they opened the door and walked out, some unwanted attentions were focused on them immediately. It didn't take Chanhee that long to realize that all of his neighbours, Hyunjoon and Changmin were staring at them.

 

 

 

 

This is the worse day ever. Chanhee thought.


	22. Twenty-two

**Changmin** stared at his phone screen, expecting a call or message from his best friend. He'd been waiting for since yesterday for the latter to at least update him with something. Was he really alright? Chanhee hadn't answered his call nor reply his messages at all and that's made him so worried. It's not like he couldn't just visit Chanhee and checked on him by himself. But, after what happened the other day, Changmin thought it's better not to go there. At least until he really sure that it was safe for him.

Despite all the heavy feeling he felt, he still cared and worried about Chanhee. Changmin won't forgive himself if something happened to his best friend.

"Should I go check on him?" Changmin asking himself. But, a second after, he shook his head profusely. "No. I can't go there. What if I bump into _him_ again?"

But, Chanhee was his best friend. Would he risk him for his unsettled feeling?

After having a long thought about that, Changmin finally decided to visit Chanhee's place.

"Whatever happens, just ignore it, Changmin-ah," he said, encouraging himself. "There's nothing you need to be afraid of."

After grabbing his coat, phone, wallet and apartment key, Changmin left to Chanhee's apartment, hoping that the latter was in a good condition.

It didn't take Changmin that long to arrive there. With a deep breath and steady pace, he walked in the apartment building straight to the fourth floor. It was still early ㅡ it's just 9.30 A.M.

However, before he could press on the doorbell, he heard someone coming out from one of the units there. Changmin immediately turned around only to be greeted by a face that he kind of familiar with.

"Good morning," The man greeted with a wide grin, looking neat and friendly.

"Good morning," Changmin replied. "You must be Kevin, isn't it?"

"Yes, I am. And you are...?"

"I'm Changmin. Chanhee's friend? We've met previously when I visit here. You probably don't remember me."

"Wait, you're the guy that waited in front of the door with the yellow suitcase?"

Changmin smiled. Oh, he did remember him. "Yes. I'm that guy."

"So, you're visiting Chanhee again, today?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Just wanna check on him. Are you heading to work?"

"Yes. Got a morning shift today. Forcing myself for it actually," he laughed. "Aren't you going to press the bell? Chanhee probably inside."

Now that Changmin remembered, he was actually going to press it earlier before Kevin interrupted. But again this time, before his finger could land on the bell button, the unit's door opened and this time a non-familiar face greeted him. And not only Changmin was confused with it, but, Kevin who also witnessed the scene put the same expression as himself.

"Umm, are you looking for someone?" The man from Chanhee's apartment asked with a raised brow. A Samoyed peeked its head behind him as if curious of the morning visitor.

As for Changmin, his mind kept on working for a certain identity for that guy. Who knew he might found the right match? But, as for now...he found nothing. Who was this guy? What did he do in Chanhee's apartment? And since when Chanhee had a dog?

"Is this Chanhee's house?" Changmin asked, uncertain. Because...who's this guy?

"Yes, it is. Are you looking for Chanhee _hyung_?"

" _Hyung_?"

"Yeah. He's my brother. And you are?"

Brother? Changmin thought. Wait, was this the half-brother Chanhee told him yesterday? "I'm his friend, Ji Changmin. So, you're Hyunjoon, right? Chanhee had told me about you yesterday. I'm glad we finally meet in person."

"Oh! Nice meeting you Changmin _hyung_!" A smile spread on Hyunjoon's face. "I'm sorry I didn't know you're _hyung'_ s friend. Why don't you come in and wait for him inside? I'm sure he's going to be back soon."

"Chanhee's not here?" Changmin's forehead creased with a deep frown. How in the world his friend not at home when he's not someone who would leave his own house?

"Yeah. He went out to meet his friend yesterday and still not return, yet."

"That's impossible. I'm the only friend he has. Are you sure he said that he's meeting his friend?"

Hyunjoon nodded. "He clearly said that. He seems in a rush when he left the apartment and it's pretty late too. Is there something wrong with that?"

Changmin almost loses his coolness when he heard that. He looked at Kevin, and the latter looked at him. Both seem to send some signal that made the younger even more confused.

"Hyunjoon, have you try to call him?" Kevin finally spoke.

"I did. But, he didn't answer my call," replied Hyunjoon.

Changmin exhaled loudly, letting out his frustration. "Seems like he didn't look at his phone that much because he didn't answer my call too apparently. "

The three of them were in the middle of a conversation when Hyunjae and Youngjae came out of their unit; seems like they were heading somewhere. Probably work.

"Good morning, everyone," Youngjae greeted, looking slightly confused with the whole situation. All of them looked rather worried than glad when he met their gaze.

Hyunjae then spoke, "Umm, is there anything that I don't know? You guys look so serious though."

"Chanhee has not returned since yesterday," Kevin said. "His brother said he's meeting a friend," he added.

"His brother?" Youngjae looked rather surprised by this fact. This was a piece of new information. But, the said person didn't look like Chanhee at all, except the cute appearance. "Anyway, you sure he's not at home?" he added.

When Hyunjoon answered with a nod, Hyunjae's forehead creased with a frown, same goes to Youngjae. Now, this sounds more confusing.

"That's weird. We both saw him heading back to this building yesterday with Juyeon _hyung_." Youngjae looked at his brother to get a confirmation on this, and Hyunjae only nodded his head to convince the others. "So, how come he's not returning yet?"

"He's with Juyeon?" Changmin asked. He remembered that Chanhee had mentioned about this guy before.

"You saw them?" Kevin asked for assurance. Just in case they mistook Chanhee for someone else.

"Wait, who's Juyeon?" Hyunjoon added.

Now, Hyunjae wasn't sure which question he should answer first. "Yes," he said. "We saw him walking with Juyeon last night. I'm sure they were heading to this building."

"Then, Juyeon must know his whereabouts since he's the last person that see Chanhee," Kevin said. "Why don't we ask him?"

"Yes, you're right, Kevin," Changmin agreed. "By the way, where does he live?"

Youngjae immediately pointed at the door with 401 carved on it.

"Juyeon is _hyung_ 's neighbour?" Hyunjoon blurted out. But, none of his words was replied by the other men.

Without further waiting, Changmin walked to the said door. However, all five of them couldn't manage to do anything, yet, when the door opened and both Chanhee and Juyeon walked out of it; looking surprised. Now, all of them were petrified by the sight. Chanhee was in Juyeon's apartment all this time? How? And why? Why would he be there when his own apartment just next to the latter. Could theyㅡ

"Chanhee-ya...." Changmin was the first one that ended the awkward silence. He was also as surprised as the others too.

" _Hyung_."

"C-Chanhee...you were in Juyeon's apartment all this time?" Kevin asked.

"This is awkward," Youngjae commented.

Hyunjae could only stare at the two with mix feeling. There were a lot of questions he wanted to ask, but, the word won't come out as if he's tongue was frozen.

"IㅡI can explain...." Chanhee carefully thought about a reasonable explanation for him to be in Juyeon's apartment all night. They must be thinking he did something with Juyeon.

"Really?" Changmin raised his brow, as he folded his arm. "Explain, then."

Chanhee glanced over Juyeon, panicked. He knew Changmin could see him through like glass, but, what about the others? Chanhee didn't want to leave a bad impression.

"A-actually, Iㅡ"

"Actually, Chanhee and I ㅡ we're dating." Juyeon immediately put his hand by Chanhee's shoulder casually and pulled the small guy closer to him in order to make them looked like a couple. But, the way he held Chanhee right now really looked like a possessive boyfriend. Was it enough to convince them?

What he meant by this sudden confession was that ... if they have a dirty thought about them sleeping together in his apartment, at least they knew Chanhee was his boyfriend and not just someone that supposed to be in his apartment. Come on, Juyeon also needed to save his own face and reputation. So, it's a win-win situation, wasn't it? Both him and Chanhee were saved.

"I mean, if that makes you guys wondering why he's in my apartment ... and last night I'm not feeling that well so," Juyeon looked at Chanhee with a genuine smile and a few taps of encouragement on his shoulder. "Chanhee helped to take care of me. I'm the one that asked him to stay the night," he continued.

" _Heol_...." Both Hyunjoon and Youngjae gave the same reaction.

"Wait! Y-you guys are dating each other? L-like in a love relationship?" Kevin asked for assurance because he really had a lot to process right now.

"When?" That was all Hyunjae could say after being silent the whole time. "When do you guys decide to date each other?" Oh boy, he could hear something broken in his chest.

Juyeon and Chanhee stared at one another.

"It's been a week already," Juyeon answered. "We actually want to make it a secret, but, looking at this situation right now I guess we don't have a choice. Right, Channie?" Juyeon then ruffled Chanhee's hair lightly with a smile.

The latter nodded.

"Am I the only one that like where this thing going?" Youngjae suddenly blurted out. "Anyone? No?"

Well, maybe kid shouldn't interrupt when the adults were talking.

"It's actually good to hear that." Hyunjae forced a smile. "Congratulation. I wish you guys a happy relationship," he added. "By the way, I think I should get going now. Aren't you going to class, Youngjae-ah?"

"Oh, right! See you guys around! And nice meeting you, new guy!" And he quickly walked to match his brother's pace.

"I'll get going too," Kevin said. "Congratulation on your relationship, both of you."

"Thank you." Juyeon smiled.

Right after the three neighbours left, Juyeon immediately put his hand away from Chanhee.

"We need to talk, Choi Chanhee," Changmin said with a death stare. But a second after, Changmin put a smile on his face when he turned to look at Juyeon. "Can you excuse us, Juyeon?"

"Sure." Juyeon looked at Chanhee with a knowing nod and smile. "See you again, Channie."

Right after Juyeon entered his own apartment, Changmin put his deadly gaze back. "So, what kind of explanation you will tell me this time?"

"Can we at least go inside? Please? It's cold out here, Changmin-ah."

That's how Chanhee ended up with nagging Changmin later on, and poor Hyunjoon still confused about what comes next. But, at least he had his boyfriend. So, everything was good for him and he hopes that Chanhee met the right guy. And seems like Juyeon is the right one for him.

 

 

 

_Maybe...?_

 

 


	23. Twenty-three

**Hyunjae's** mind was so disturbed with everything happened earlier. How could he let this thing slipped from his own grip? He thought he could handle all of this easily if he gave some time and space to Chanhee, but, it didn't go as he wanted.

_They already in a relationship for a week and where have you been, Lee Hyunjae? You let the new guy snatch your own crush?_

This was not something that Hyunjae had expected to happen. Or maybe he just being ignorant and pretended not to notice all the sign Juyeon and Chanhee given for the past days. He could count how many times he'd see those two being secretive about it. Maybe because Hyunjae tried to be an optimist about it, that at the end of the day, it was him that suffered from all this torturing feeling.

Though his eyes were focused on the road, his mind, however, wasn't anywhere near that. How disturbed he was to be in this state?

Hyunjae sighed heavily. "This is the worse dayㅡOh!" His sentence stopped midway when his eyes noticed a man ㅡ _who appeared out of nowhere_ ㅡ skated towards his car from the right side of the street at that moment. He immediately stepped on the brake pedal, but, before Hyunjae could even react, the said guy already bumped onto the right side of his car hard enough which then made him rolled across the car bonnet and finally fell on the cold tar.

"Oh my god!" Hyunjae gasped, as he quickly removed the seatbelt and got out of the car to check on it. "Oh my god! What did I do?"

The man was lying with his back facing him. He was groaning and cursing a lot which made Hyunjae felt guiltier.

"Are you alright, sir?" Hyunjae slowly approached the man in panicked while his mind running wild; thinking what he supposed to do right now. But, lucky he didn't spot any blood or serious injury from the man.

"Ahh! It hurts!" The man groaned. "How do you drive your car, you bastard?" he added weakly.

When the man rolled on his back, Hyunjae finally got to see his face clearly. And he admitted that he was stunned by this guy's look, only if his mouth didn't curse that much. Well, for a guy with that face, Hyunjae was a bit surprised that he could curse a lot in this condition.

"What are you staring at, you fucker?" The man said, again. "Aren't you going to help me?"

"I'm s-so sorry." Without wasting any time, Hyunjae quickly helped the man up to a sitting position, which the latter gladly let him do. "I'm really sorry. I didn't see you were comingㅡ"

"No! No no no!" The man cut with his scream as if he just witnessed something scary. "Ahhh! No!" He added again, tried to get up on his own even it took a little help from Hyunjae.

"A-are you hurt somewhere? W-why are you screaming?" Hyunjae asked, clearly confused and panicked.

But, when he saw the man walked to his skateboard with a horrifying expression plastered on his face, Hyunjae couldn't help himself from staring at the man. He looked so devastated. Could it be that he's sad because of his now broken skateboard? Like ... really?

"Joy-ah!" He cried. "No! This is not happening! I'm sorry! Please ... don't leave me!"

Hyunjae was astonished by the sight in front of him right now. I can't believe it. He ... really cry for that? What a waste of time.

"Excuse me..." Hyunjae called. "I see that you clearly fine, now that you can cry over that thingㅡ"

"Fine? Why would you think I look fine?!" The man glared. "Look what you've done to my Joy! I just bought her a month ago and now she justㅡ" he gasped when he noticed something not too far from the car's tyre. "No way ... what have you done to my Wendy now?!"

"W-Wendy?" Hyunjae looked at him in disbelief when he picked a camera that its screen and lens already cracked. " _Heol_ ... you even give that camera a name too? This is ridiculous."

And the crying continued that it attracted all the passerby. Not only just that, almost everyone who saw it gave Hyunjae a deathly stare. Some even murmured how bad Hyunjae was for bullying the guy.

"Look, how about we go somewhere appropriate to sort this thing out?"

 

 

 

**......**

 

 

 

"So, you and Juyeon, huh?" Changmin asked, not even look pleased even after Hyunjoon had served him a cup of tea earlier.

Because of the strange atmosphere in the unit, Hyunjoon thought it's better not to be in there. So, he left the apartment with his pet heading to anywhere further than the two friends.

" _Yah_ , Choi Channhe...how long have we've been friend?" he added, clearly sounds bitter with every word he said. "It's been a week and ... I just found out that you're in a relationship with your handsome neighbour? Wow! I'm amazed."

Honestly, he didn't.

Changmin actually felt so betrayed. He used to know everything about Chanhee ㅡ in fact, he's the first person that Chanhee always find whenever he had some tea to spill. But, now? He just lost his exclusive best friend card.

"Changmin-ah... you do not really believe those words, right?" Chanhee looked at his best friend in disbelief. Why would Changmin felt hurt with it when he should have known already that Chanhee and Juyeon were just acting.

"Believe? What? You wanna deny it, now?"

"No! IㅡI ... me and Juyeon, it's not like what you're thinking? Come on, don't tell me you believe that too?"

"So, you wanna say all of that act just now is fake? You want me to believe all that, Chanhee? After you guys look so affectionate with one anotherㅡyou wanna say that's fake?" Changmin laughed, but second after he looked serious again. " _Yah_ , do you think I'm dumb? I know you can't pull such act with your umm ... nature."

Chanhee shook his head profusely. "No! Changmin believes me. IㅡI'm telling you the truth!"

"You know what, Chanhee? It's OK if you're not ready to tell me about this. I fully understand. Maybe you feel guilty because I'm still single right now, right? I mean, that's fine. I don't really care about it, but please ... I just want you to be honest with me. It's not that hard to admit it, you know?"

"Changmin...Iㅡ"

"So, how was it?" Changmin cut his word.

Chanhee raised his brow, confused. "How's what?"

"You and Juyeon, of course!" He glared. "How you end up with him? Is he nice? Is he a good kisser? How's it going?" And suddenly, the angry squirrel got excited in just a few seconds.

Chanhee could only sigh with the questions. "Juyeon ... umm, he..." The look that Changmin gave him was really uncomfortable. How could he tell him that he's really faking the whole story?

"Quick, tell me!" Changmin excitedly urged his best friend to speak.

"Well," Chanhee scratched his neck, "Juyeon is indeed a nice person," he said.

That's true, though. Juyeon was really nice to him and Chanhee felt that he somehow could relate himself with him on a certain point.

"I knew it! I can feel it when I saw his face. But, what makes you fell for him?" Changmin really looked like an excited middle schooler talking about first love right now.

"I ... I don't know. I guess it umm ... happen that way?"

What the hell am I talking about? Chanhee mentally screamed. Now it sounds like he and Juyeon were a real couple.

"Awww! That's cute! Chanhee-ya ... I'm so jealous right now. I really wish I can have a boyfriend at this moment so that we can do a double date. Isn't that what friendship goal is?"

Chanhee awkwardly smiled at that. How he wished he had a real boyfriend just like Changmin said. But, how in the world Juyeon could say something like this? Dating? That was on another level if Chanhee could give his opinion. "Yes, you're right ... double date." He faked a smile, which the latter reply with a wide one.

Now he needed to talk about this again with Juyeon. Seems like it would go out of hand if he didn't do something about it.

 

 

 

**......**

 

 

 

"Seokmin-ah, I'm so sorry. I really have an urgent matter right now," Hyunjae said through his phone whilst looking at the man sitting in front of him a few times. "Yeah. Can you meet Yoonoh on my behalf? I'll send you the softcopy of the final plan. Yeah. Sure. Alright. Thank you so much, buddy," he continued again.

Hyunjae swore this guy looked so different than before. Just how he pulled such stoic expression when a few moments ago he looked like a mess crying over his broken skateboard and camera? How was that possible? Just after the call ended, the said guy immediately looked up from reading the detail stated on Hyunjae's identification card that he gave to him earlier.

"So, Lee Hyunjae- _ssi_ ," he said as he put down the card on the table. "What are you going to do now?"

"I want to settle this as soon as we can, and hopefully we can make it simple."

"If that's the case ... I want compensation for all the damage you did on my behalf. Well, looking at this ... I think it will be around 6 million won?"

Hyunjae who just took a sip of his hot coffee almost spit out the drink if he had not controlled his action. "S-sorry?" He wiped his mouth with the provided napkin. "Did I hear it wrong? You just said 6 million won isn't it?"

The guy nodded. "Yes. 6 million won. I said it right."

Hyunjae almost cursed, but luckily he managed to hold that in. Besides, he's not someone that liked to curse whenever something got on his nerve. "I think that amount clearly doesn't make any sense at all! How can that lowly skateboard and camera cost that much?"

"Lowly skateboard? Wah, I can't believe you really said that with your stinky mouth."

"Stinky?!"

_God! Why does this man keep on getting on my nerve?_

Did he really want to see him curse that bad?

"Do you know how many time I brush my teeth a day, sir? Do you really wanna smell it that bad?"

"It matches your ugly face, by the way. No wonder."

Hyunjae really could lose his temper if he didn't calm himself right now. "Look, we came here to settle this matter, right? So, is it wrong if I say the price you gave me just now is unreasonable for all of these things? 6 million is not a small amount! Unless you normally got feed by your rich parent with that on daily basis, then ... no wonder it matches with your bitchy attitude."

Finally, Hyunjae said that. He really said that word.

"Excuse me?"

"How old are you again? 5? Ahh, that's why you can't think rationally. I see."

The guy smirk. "For an old guy with a face like this, you really speak a lot, do you? Listen here ... this lowly skateboard is not just an ordinary skateboard. For your information, it is a boosted board. Do you know how hard I try to get her with my own money? And this camera alone cost me about 3 million won. So, tell me again, Hyunjae- _ssi_. Is the amount I say doesn't make any sense to you, still?

Hyunjae stared at him in disbelief. Just what kind of person spent its own money that much for a skateboard and camera? Was it worth the money?

"Consider yourself lucky because I don't plan to drag this matter in court. Or you want that instead of this?" He added, which then made Hyunjae terrified. "You're the one who said that you want to end this in a simple way. So, paying me with money is simple, isn't it?"

"No ㅡwait!" Hyunjae lost his word for a moment. He took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "Fine! 6 million won. I'll pay for it."

The guy finally smiled, but more like an evil one from Hyunjae's point of view.

"But, I can't pay it now," Hyunjae continued. "I need time to get that money."

"It's OK. I don't really need it in a hurry. Well, how about a week, then?"

"A w-week?"

"Yeah. I'll give you a week to pay me the money. Oh, and I would really appreciate if you pay me in cash, cause you know? Cheque transaction is just not my style. OK? We settled now, do we?" He smirked.

The guy sipped his orange juice a little, and then took out a piece of card from his wallet and put it on the table just beside Hyunjae's ID card. "There," he said. "This is my card. Call me if you have the money with you. Remember; you have only a week. If you try to pull any silly trick, we'll see in court." A smile spread on his face as he said that, but it soon faded away and replaced by that flat expression.

Hyunjae took the name card and read it. "Kang Yeosang?"

"Yes. Please remember that name clearly." Yeosang said, before he stood up, grabbed all of his belonging and left the cafe.

"That guy seriouslyㅡ _haishh_!" Hyunjae ruffled his hair stressfully. "Not in a hurry, my ass! This Yeosang guy really try to mess with me! Ahh, just why this has to happen to me on the same day?"

And how he needed to find the 6 million won in just a week?

 

 

 


	24. Twenty-four

**Chanhee** and Changmin were in the middle of chit-chatting and cuddling while watching their all-time favourite movieㅡMean Girls. Yeah. It's still early for this, but, that was how these two spent their time together, usually after some heated arguments or misunderstanding was solved. Honestly, if they weren't a best friend, they would probably consider to just date each other. But, of course, the word date didn't exist between them.

As Chanhee wrapped his arm around Changmin torso, pulling him closer, he somehow came across a hard rectangular object in the latter's hoodie front pocket. What made him looked up to his best friend's face at that time was because of the constant vibration that the object made.

"Changmin-ah?" Chanhee called.

"Hmm?" The latter lazily replied, without even averting his gaze from the television.

"Your phone keeps vibrating in your pocket," Chanhee said, his hand tapped a few times on Changmin's hoodie front pocket.

"Let it be."

"But, what if it's important?"

Changmin sighed. "Seriously, Chanhee." He rolled his eyes. "We're at the best scene," he added.

"This call can be more important than that scene." Chanhee slowly pulled away from leaning over Changmin's chest and took the remote to pause the movie. "There. We can continue after you take the call."

"Fine." Changmin eventually stood up and went into Chanhee's bedroom to answer the incoming call from who knew who that wanted his attention right now.

Chanhee just shook his head looking at how Changmin acted. He seriously didn't change at all. While waiting for Changmin, Chanhee took this moment to check his phone, just in case if he received any messages or call from his boss or co-workers. But, instead of seeing that, he saw a message from Juyeon. Chanhee could only stare at it and he was contemplated whether he should open it or not. However, before he could even press on that message, Changmin already came out of his bedroom.

"Who is it?" Chanhee asked, quickly locked his phone screen to hide it from Changmin.

"Taeyang _hyung_ ," Changmin replied as he slumped himself on the couch again.

"Ah, the one who called me when you're drunk that night." Chanhee nodded. "But, why did he call you? I thought you're on leave, no?"

"He just reminds me of our meeting this evening."

"Ooh, meeting? What kind of meeting?" Chanhee looked at his friend teasingly. "I never know that you have this kinda close relationship with him."

"What are you thinking, Choi Chanhee? I'm not in that kind of relationship with him if that's what you mean. Taeyang _hyung_ is a really good friend of mine. We both share the same interest and passion. So, that's why we're close," Changmin explained.

Chanhee just smiled teasingly. "OK. I won't ask anything if you don't wanna talk about it."

"What theㅡ _yah_! I'm not dating him!"

"Of course, you're not."

"Then, why are you smiling like that? I hate it."

Chanhee laughed and that's enough to make Changmin broke into a smile and laughter.

"But ... aren't you going to consider dating again, Changmin?" Chanhee asked once they both settled back into their previous comfy position.

"I don't know. I haven't think of it. Why are you suddenly asking me about this? Is it because now you have a boyfriend?" Changmin looked at his best friend's face with a frown. "Am I not allowed to stay single?"

"I didn't say anything about that, OK? I'm just curious."

Changmin sighed. Life was always difficult for him, especially on the relationship part. Why would human need a partner when they could live and die alone? " _Yah_ , let say if someday Juyeon broke your heart and I'm still single ... should we consider about marry each other?"

"Keep on dreaming. You know what? Even if you're the last person on this planet, I still not gonna marry you."

Changmin laughed. "I know right? Jeez, this shit keeps making me cringe."

"By the way, when are you gonna meet this Taeyang _hyung_?"

Changmin lazily glanced over his phone to check on the time. "I guess now."

"Really?" Chanhee pulled away from Changmin's embrace. "Can't you stay a little bit longer?"

"Nope."

Chanhee pouted, but still assisted the latter up from the couch and helped him with the coat.

"I'm leaving," Changmin announced once he'd done wearing his coat.

"You sure you don't wanna stay for dinner? You said you wanna get to know with Hyunjoon." Chanhee was holding his best friend's hand as he walked him to the front door.

"No, thanks. Maybe next time. I already have a plan with Taeyang _hyung_ today. He wanna show me around his friend's studio," Changmin explained. "Besides, I don't want to interrupt your bonding moment with Hyunjoon."

Chanhee smiled. "If that's your answer then I won't say anything."

" _Yah_ , if you have something to tell me don't hesitate, OK? I'll feel so sad if you keep it secret like this." Changmin pouted.

"Alright. I won't. You always gonna be the first one to know about me."

Changmin smiled, then glanced over his watch and decided to leave now. "I'll get going nowㅡfor real."

After he hugged and bid his friends goodbye, Changmin quickly walked to the elevator. Witnessing a smile on his friend's face was already enough to make him relieved, and probably forgot about something.

He pushed the 'open' button and waited for the elevator whilst scrolling over his social media account. Changmin was too occupied with his phone that he didn't notice someone was looking at himㅡmore like staring.

The elevator finally opened, however, before he could enter it, a firm voice calling him.

"Ji Changmin."

Upon hearing to that voice, Changmin was so shocked. He couldn't believe that he still able to recognize it and he didn't expect to be called by him again. Without even turning his head to that person, Changmin walked in the elevator hurriedly and pressed the close button impatiently.

Quick! He mentally screamed as he eyed the door moved slowly to meet its other half.

Somehow, fate didn't seem to be on his side, today, when a hand suddenly appeared between the door gap and pushed the metal aside. And that's when his eyes met the other's orbs who were currently stared at him with disbelief.

"It's really you."

Changmin honestly didn't know how to react. He still not sure if he saw something real or not. "Hi, _hyung_." That's all he could say to the man that his heart he broke seven years ago. And he suddenly regretted saying that to him a few seconds after.

 

 

**......**

 

 

To be very honest, this was too awkward for Changmin. After seven years, he finally faced again this man up close in this warm and cozy cafe. But the tension between them made it felt as cold as Antarctic ice. It's been a while and he noticed how there weren't much thing changed about Younghoon. Well, aside from being too handsome and look more mature and manlyㅡ _yes_ ㅡnothing change. He wondered if this was the same man he used to date back then.

Only if he could go back in time, Changmin definitely going to go back to where he met Younghoon. But, he knew all of that was impossible. He also realized that he should not live in the past anymore.

"How are you doing?"

Younghoon's first question caught Changmin of guard. He did not notice just how long they were staring into each other's eyes after Younghoon decided to break it with a simple, yet, casual question. Maybe he should not have made the situation more awkward.

"Good." Changmin nodded. "How about you?"

Younghoon smiled bitterly at the question. "Not really."

Changmin didn't know if that question had a bad meaning or he just overthinking. But, he clearly heard the older guy said it. Could it be he's referring to his health condition orㅡ

"Knowing that you're doing good all this while ... it makes me feel not OK," he added.

How was Changmin supposed to reply that? "What do you mean by that?"

"You know yourself." Younghoon retorted, looking so pissed right now. "Do I have to explain it more?"

Changmin lost all the words he wanted to say. Honestly, he didn't expect this day to happen at all.

"Say something." Younghoon seethed. "Don't let me do the talk alone."

Changmin took a deep breathe again, trying to collect the courage he'd lost somewhere in him. "What kind of thing you want me to say?"

"Anything?" Younghoon shrugged. "Or maybe, the reason why you left me?"

"About that...." Changmin felt his hand trembling that he had to clench it into a fist. "Did I make it clear already? What else do you want me to say?"

Younghoon suddenly burst into soft laughter which didn't sound like a laugh at all. "The only word you said to me was 'let's end this'. Without any explanation, and you just disappeared just like that. Do you expect me to accept all of that shit just like that?"

"Isn't it clear? 'Let's end this'. You know what I mean. How can you still not get it?" Changmin scoffed. "What? You really want me to say the reasons why? You sure you can handle it?"

Younghoon just stared at Changmin with his deadly gaze. "Say it, then."

Changmin exhaled loudly. He quickly averted his eyes away from Younghoon. With a deep breath, he said, "I'm sick of you. I don't love you. I hate to see your face. I don't wanna be with you anymore. Thereㅡmy reason."

"Look at my eyes and say it again."

Changmin could not believe that this man really had the audacity to make him dived back into that old bitter. memory. "You know what? It's been seven years already," he sighed. "Why can't we just forget about it and live our life the way it is supposed to be? We're not a kid anymore."

"The way it is supposed to be?" Younghoon laughed. "Then, do you know how I lived my life for the past seven years? Do you know how much I struggled after you left me without a proper explanation? Changmin-ah ... a person like you deserved to be in pain. That's why ... how can I let you go just like that? Isn't it unfair?"

It's hard for me, too! "Then tell me ... tell me what I need to do to make it fair."

"I want you to feel the same pain I've been through. Do you think you can do that?"

"If that's what you want then ... do it," Changmin seethed. He didn't know just how long he could stand all of this situation. He was afraid that he might break into tears if Younghoon kept provoking him.

"I just wanna hear that one word from you. But, I don't think I can hear it today. Maybe, the other time?" Younghoon inched closer to the younger and whispered, "I'm gonna make sure you say it."

Changmin was petrified at the sudden closeness, but, he didn't react to it. Instead, he just stared blankly at Younghoon once the older guy pulled away and left the cafe. He didn't know how long he's been holding his breath, and clenching his fist, but as soon as the latter was gone from his sight, Changmin felt a heavy burden finally lifted from him, though, it won't be that long.

"Fuck. I should have stayed at home today," he mumbled.


	25. Twenty-five

**Kevin** looked at the clock on his desk. It's eleven fifteen and already passed his shift hour. But, today, he didn't feel like going home that early. Probably because of the incident this morning.

He should have realized sooner that his feeling toward Chanhee was one-sided, but he kept on pushing that until it was off his own limit. And now look ... who's suffering?

_Me, of course._

Got off of his seat, Kevin headed out of the room and walked straight to the elevator on that level. Maybe if he bought a coffee from the vending machine and got some air on the rooftop it could ease his mind a little bit.

He walked out of the elevator once he's at the top level of the hospital building. It was quiet, indeed, and he didn't see anyone around there. Well, it's already late to be up here anyway, so no wonder there were no visitors at all.

Kevin went to the coffee vending machine and bought his usual latte. Once he got it, he walked to the exit door, but, as soon as he stepped out ... he saw a familiar man sitting at one of the empty benches there. Kevin was contemplated whether he should approach that man or returned back to his office. But, before he could decide, the man's voice calling him, hence, pulled him away from his train of thought.

"What are you doing standing over there? Aren't you going to sit?" Jungkook motioned him to come over and pointed at the empty space beside him, which Kevin obeyed without a single word. Even though he's still not sure if he's doing the right thing.

"What's wrong with that look?" Jungkook asked as soon as Kevin sat down. He kept on glancing over the younger's solemn face as he sipped his own coffee. "Why? Did your boyfriend leave you? If not ... did you got rejected by your crush?"

The voice Jungkook used really sounds like he was mocking him, but Kevin didn't have a mood to care about it. He sighed heavily. "I don't even have a chance to confess to him. So, why would he reject me?" He carefully sipped his latte and stared blankly at the dark sky above him.

"That's tragic," Jungkook commented.

Kevin didn't know if this man was sincere about that or not, but who cares? He needed to let this problem out. "I know right? I thought I should take this thing slowly, and who knows? I just let go of the opportunity away. It really makes me sad. But, it's too late to turn back."

"Who's that unlucky person?"

Kevin chuckled bitterly. Jungkook was the first person that asked him that question. Even Chan never curious about his crush at allㅡand he was Kevin's close friend!

"The unlucky person is my neighbour. I've been crushing over him since he moved into the apartment where I live. Almost three years ago? Anyway, he is so nice and quiet fragile. The first time I see him, I just want to keep him somewhere safe. That's also one of the reasons why I don't confess to him and take everything slowly. Because ... I'm sure if I jump straight into that I'll lose him. And that is much worse than not having to see him at all."

Jungkook turned to look at Kevin on his right with a look that was hard to decode. "You don't even try, so how can you know that you'll lose him?"

"Sometimes .... there are things that you don't even have to try to know what their outcome is. In this case, I have a feeling that I don't need to try at all."

Jungkook shook his head, disagreed. "I don't think so."

Kevin turned to look at the senior with curious eyes. "What do you think, then?"

"Well ... I just feel like you need to try it first. Because you never know what the real outcome is. In some cases, the result can be different than what you imagine in your head. So, if you don't grab the opportunity lies ahead of you, then I'm sure you're gonna regret it later," Jungkook explained, as he flashed a faint smile when the younger nodded to his words.

"But, what if ... it's not like what you said? What if the whole situation becomes more awkward and worse? Isn't that bad? So, why would you take that kind of risk?"

"Simple. Because I'm a risk-taker. At least, the whole story will be more fun than usual. Don't you think so?"

"What's the point?" Kevin sipped the remaining latte in his cup and leaned against the bench as he turned his head back looking at the lights from the tall skyscrapers around the city. "My story with this crush has ended already," he added.

There was a silence between them afterwards. However, Kevin couldn't stand it, so he decided to start a new conversation.

"By the way, what are you doing up here? Are you also trying to ease your mind from this kind of problem?"

"This rooftop is a free place for everyone in this hospital. You don't need a problem to be up here." The way Jungkook replied to him really sounds like Kevin's question was stupid.

"Oh, sorry, then. I don't know about that." Kevin rolled his eyes in annoyance. "People usually come up here to get some air and rest their mind. I assumed they all have their life problem. But, it didn't seem like that anyway," he added bitterly. Ignoring the smile on Jungkook's feature, Kevin sipped his latte more this time.

"Actually ... you're not wrong about that. Everyone indeed has their life problem."

"So, you've been thinking about something, aren't you?" Jungkook didn't answer him. "See. I guess it right."

"OK. Let's assumed I have a problem. Why does it matter to you? Do you think you can help me?"

"Of course, it matters to me! What kind of person I am to ignore someone who's in a problem?" Kevin dramatically rolled his eyes. "But you have to tell me first! How am I supposed to help if I don't know about it?"

Jungkook chuckled, which made the younger stared at him with confusion. Kevin never knew he could do that?

"You're funny," Jungkook commented.

"Well, that's the first time I heard people say that, but umm, thank you?" Kevin sipped his latte again. "So, what's your problem again?"

"Oh? I didn't say I have one, do I?" Jungkook smirked.

Kevin huffed annoyingly. Damn. This guy seriously had a problem. "If that's the case, then, I should stop talking to you." He glanced over his watch and kind of surprised looking at the time. "It's late already. I think I'll take my leave now." Kevin stood from his seat and threw the empty paper cup in his hand into a nearby trash can.

"Are you going to stay here?" Kevin asked when he saw Jungkook didn't even budge from his seat. "It's cold, you know? It will be bad if you stay up here too long without proper clothes."

Jungkook sighed deeply. His face remained calm, but Kevin kind of sense the problem he hid behind that facade.

"Come on," Kevin said again, stuck his hand out in front of the older guy which the latter stared at it in return. "It's not like you're gonna solve anything if you stay here longer. Why don't you go somewhere to eat or drink? That way is much better, right?" Kevin shrugged, but still didn't pull his hand, yet.

Jungkook finally took the younger's hand and stood up with his help. "Where do you suggest me to go, then?"

"Huh?"

"You said I should go to eat or drink something earlier. Do you have a place to suggest to me?"

Kevin had not realized yet, that Jungkook still holding his hand. With his other free hand, Kevin awkwardly scratched his neck as he thinking about a certain restaurant or bar that still operated around this hour.

"Umm, I have one in mind. But, I'm not sure you're gonna like it."

"Lead me."

Kevin nodded. "Sure," he paused, "and I think you can let go of my hand now," he awkwardly added which made the senior immediately let go of his grip.

"S-sorry."

"It's OK. S-should we go now?"

"Yeah. Right."

 

 

**......**

 

 

Hyunjae knew his life was a cursed, even without someone telling him that he knew it just by the way everything flowed in his daily routine. First, the appearance of his long-time middle school friend that he didn't wish to see ㅡJung Yoonoh. Next, Chanhee and Juyeon who attacked him with a hard punch by their sudden relationship announcement. Then, the rude guy he met earlier this morning ㅡ the real-life devilㅡKang Yeosang. Honestly, he didn't know what would be coming up to him later.

Okay, first of all, he'd better put aside Yoonoh and the new couple. Because right now, he thought that finding the six million won worth his time more than any of other matters. It's not like these two things didn't matter to him at all, but, Hyunjae preferred not to have anyone pressing charges to him for compensation or you know? Something that involved the police and court. Now, he knew who gave the most threatening issue to him.

Hyunjae heaved a heavy sigh. He didn't know just how many times he'd been sighing throughout the day. Thinking about the amount of money he needed to repay that Yeosang guy was enough to give him a serious headache.

Where in the world he could find six million won in a week?

He'd been working as a freelance for almost what? Five years and the payment he got from all the sketches and plan he did could not even reach that amount ㅡif he minus all the bills he needed to pay, groceries, rental payment, his car and Youngjae's tuition fee ㅡ for each payment he received from the clients.

His saving? Well, he didn't know if he had one. Even if he had it, he's sure it won't enough.

Just why he had to bump into that devil out of many people in Seoul?

"I'm sure I can find it. I'll ask Seokmin to give me all the outstanding payment from the client." Hyunjae said, calculating hard in his mind at how many clients still had not paid him yet for the past two months. Maybe he could claim the payment, and that should be enough for him. "Right. That should be enough."

But then, he suddenly remembered about Youngjae's tuition fee. He still got a few outstanding amounts to pay before the end of the term. He couldn't risk seeing his younger brother got suspended from taking the final examination.

"Should I be shameful and ask him to give me more time?" Hyunjae exhaled loudly at the thought.

He was too distracted with the matter that he had not realized that he's been sitting in the car for an hour already. He couldn't believe that he managed to drive safely to his apartment building without causing more accident with his mind in distraught.

The soft knock on his car window made Hyunjae woke from his train of thought. As he turned to look at his left, he saw Youngjae grinned widely as he motioned a small wave upon seeing him. A second after, he saw his brother lifting a plastic bag in his hand that contain a box that he really familiar with ㅡfried chicken.

Hyunjae flashed a smile when he saw Youngjae mouthed 'come out!'. Without waiting any longer, Hyunjae shut the engine off and took his messenger bag before he hopped off the car. Once he out, Youngjae excitedly shoved the fried chicken box to him.

"My treat!" The younger said.

Hyunjae frowned, and his brother never seen him frowned that deep. "Wow. I never know you actually have enough money to treat me," he mockingly said with a playful grin.

" _Hyung_!" The younger whined with a pout. "I'm working hard to buy you that. Why can't you appreciate or at least say thank you?"

"You? Working hard?" Hyunjae blinked at him with disbelief. "Is this a joke or what? Because I'm not sure if I should laugh or not."

"I'm serious! I got paid for my part-time job."

Hyunjae nodded, but a second after, his eyes widened. "You what?"

"Aye, _hyung_ ... don't look at me like that."

"No. I just ㅡ _yah_ , did you say you have a part-time job?"

It's not like Hyunjae angry about that. He just didn't like the idea of his brother doing a side job while he's studying. He didn't want Youngjae to experience all of that like he used to back then. As long as he still in good shape to work, he would not let his brother do any part-time job. That's a no-no.

"Please don't get mad." Youngjae was already prepared with the series of nagging from his brother. After all, he already knew the consequences when he signed up for a part-time job the other day.

"How can I not? I clearly told you not to do any part-time working when you're studying, right? Which part of it you didn't understand? Did I not give you enough allowance that you need a side job?"

" _Hyung_ , please. I can explain," the younger pleaded. "Can we talk about this inside? People might hear us if you scream like that."

Hyunjae took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Was this another problem he needed to face?

_Damn it._

"Alright. Fine. You better have a good explanation for this." That was all he said to Youngjae before he stomped inside the apartment building as the younger followed behind like an obedient puppy.

" _Hyung_ , wait up!"


	26. Twenty-six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juyeon and Chanhee has a little progression, I guess? xD

**The** next three days went normal just like any other days. Chanhee thought everything had becoming back to the way it was. His not so boring life finally started to show its colour again. He's working on new manuscripts, receiving calls from Seongwoo and Sunwoo, cooked, watching a movie, reading, and the only different about it was the additional household ㅡHyunjoonㅡ and the rest was fine.

Chanhee had not heard anything from Juyeon after that incident. The message he received also long forgotten as he was too occupied with his work. He also didn't hear anything from Changmin too.

Was he OK? He never ignored his message or call before. At least not for three days straight. He thought they were already in a good term, no? So, why suddenly went missing?

" _Hyung_ ," Hyunjoon called.

Chanhee averted his gaze from the messy manuscript to his brother. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked as he saw the younger's outfit.

Hyunjoon nodded. He already put his black overcoat and a red scarf on his neck, looking well presented. "Mmn. I'm gonna meet Bomin."

Bomin was Hyunjoon's boyfriend. He currently lived somewhere in that area, and as what Hyunjoon had told him, his boyfriend was working at a nearby public library. So, that's that.

"Alright."

"By the way, can you take these two for a walk later?" Hyunjoon scruffed the fur under the Samoyed's neck gently. "I don't think I can make it for today. It's been a while since you go out last time. What do you think?"

The SamoyedㅡMinnieㅡlooked at Chanhee with her pleaded eyes. Hoping that Chanhee would agree to that.

"They are all well-behaved, _hyung_. Don't worry about that. I've trained them." Hyunjoon than ruffled the Birman's fur with adoration. "You guys will be good, right?" he cooed at the two pets cutely.

"OK. I will." Finally, after having a serious thought in his head, Chanhee finally agreed. Maybe going out and walked around the park sounds much better than sitting the whole day in his unit.

"I'll take my leave now. If you need me to buy anything just hit me up, OK?"

Chanhee nodded. "Sure. Take care of yourself."

"You too!"

After Hyunjoon left the apartment, Chanhee felt the usual silence crept into him again. Now, he realized how boring it felt like. Having Hyunjoon and Changmin around were great and he never knew about it until now. Chanhee finished up the current manuscript he's been working on as fast as he could, and after around thirty minutes passed, he finally done.

The Samoyed looked so delighted as Chanhee left his working desk to grab his coat and their leash. After putting on his coat, Chanhee put on the leash onto Minnie's and Hwallie's harness that he had put on them earlier. He then left his unit, heading straight to the park.

It was indeed cold as soon as he stepped out of the building. But the air was much better than the one in his apartment. Sometimes, doing something like this could ease his mind a little.

He just never grabbed the chance before.

Once he arrived at the park, Minnie became more excited than before. She was literally pulling Chanhee with the leash which made Chanhee kind of difficult to walk.

"Minnie-ya, slow down! You make me and Hwallie hard to walk."

The pace between the Birman and the Samoyed didn't even match that Chanhee had to carry the cat on his arm. And Hyunjoon really said he had trained them, huh? Chanhee didn't trust that after seeing this.

Somehow, without even Chanhee realized, he accidentally slipped off the leash and without he could even react, Minnie already ran a few steps ahead, living him behind.

"Shit. Now what?"

Chanhee let a heavy sigh. There's no way he would run for that dog in this icy weather. But, he's worried if Minnie went too far and what if he lost her? Hyunjoon sure going to be upset with him.

The Birman in his arm could only stare at Chanhee with who knew what's he's been thinking inside his head. Somehow, Chanhee felt like Hwallie has been judging him for his clumsiness.

"It's not my fault, OK? Your friend ran too fast," Chanhee said to the cat with a defensive tone. As if the cat understood what's he's saying at that time.

Chanhee really hoped there's a saviour coming to save him. Just this once. He really needed helpㅡ

"Chanhee?"

The voice that called him had a hint of manliness but at the same time gentle and Chanhee hated himself for recognizing the voice right away. He wished he could run like Minnie, but reality always hit him right.

Chanhee turned around, and he was right when he saw Juyeon stood before him whilst holding a familiar tabby.

"Hi." Chanhee suddenly forgot to breathe at that moment.

"Hi." Juyeon smiled. "And that's a cute cat you have there."

At the mentioned of that, Chanhee then remembered about his brother's two pets. "Oh, this is not mine. It's Hyunjoon's. I'm just helping him to walk them."

"Them?" Juyeon frowned. But he only saw a cat not two or more than that.

"Yeah. I just lost the Samoyed. She's running so fast and I accidentally slipped off the leash," Chanhee explained. "You're taking Gyeoul for a walk?"

Juyeon nodded "Mnn. He's kinda bored. So I'm taking him outside, though he may seem like he didn't enjoy it." He ruffled the feline's fur a little.

"That's great." Chanhee smiled.

"Do you want me to help you looking for the dog?" Juyeon offered.

As much as Chanhee wanted to decline the offer, the thought of Minnie and Hyunjoon came into his mind. Of course, he couldn't decline it, but to accept the offer. "Sure," he replied.

"Where did you see her running to?" Juyeon asked, fixing his hold over his fat tabby.

"There." Chanhee pointed at a certain direction he saw the Samoyed went to. "She went that way."

"Then, she must not be that far if she's still around this park. Let's go."

They both walked to the said direction side by side silently. Juyeon wanted to ask so many questions, but looking at how uncomfortable Chanhee looked right now, he had to hold it.

"Good to see you again." Juyeon finally spoke after contemplating with so many questions inside his head. "You must have been so busy that you haven't replied to my messages for the past three days, huh?"

Shit. Chanhee forgot about that.

"Y-yeah. I got a lot of manuscripts to be edited before the given due date. So, I don't really look at my phone that much." Chanhee clearly lied. He's busy. But, he always had time to check on his phone. "Did you send me anything important?"

"No."

Chanhee nodded. "That's a relief."

Juyeon continued again, "Most of my messages are just wondering about you. Actually, I want to apologize about that day. You must have been so surprised by my sudden outburst. I know it makes you uncomfortable."

"It's OK." Chanhee shook his head. "You're just trying to help me."

"I'm sorry, Chanhee. I should have come out with a better word."

"No." Chanhee turned his head to Juyeon. "It's fine. Really. If you didn't say that, people will misunderstand about us."

Juyeon chuckled. "Even right now people already misunderstood us."

Well, Juyeon was right. What's the difference, then?

"At least, it's not a bad one, OK? W-we can pretend. As long as they don't know then it's fine, right?"

And since when Chanhee was so bold with his own words?

"Yeah. You're right." Juyeon nodded.

They were walking without even knowing their own direction, but their eyes never stop looking for a certain walking-cloud in that park.

"Minnie-ya," Chanhee called.

"Her name is Minnie?"

"Mnn. My brother named her after his boyfriend."

"That's cute."

"I know, right?"

After like ten minutes of walking, the finally spotted the smiley-white dog sniffing around an empty bench under a big shady tree.

"Minnie-ya!" Chanhee called with a tone of relief. As the said Samoyed turned her head around and saw Chanhee, she immediately ran towards him with a big smiley face of her.

"I'm so worried about you!" Chanhee bent down a little to scruff the fur under her neck with his free hand, while Minnie kept on licking his hand showing excitement and affection. "You better not doing this again, OK?"

"You want me to hold on her leash?" Juyeon finally said after watching Chanhee in silent.

"Yeah." Chanhee nodded. He took Minnie's leash and handed it to Juyeon. "She's too strong for me. I might lose her again."

Juyeon fixed his hold over Gyeoul, and after finding the right position, he took the leash from Chanhee's hand. "So, where are you heading to?"

"I don't know actually. I just walk around here to get some fresh air. Do you have somewhere in mind?"

"Not really." He shook his head. "But, do you wanna have some coffee or dessert? Somewhere we can sit and talk?"

It's been a while since both of them do that. And it did sounds great. So, without any hesitation in mind, Chanhee finally agreed with the offer.

"I know a pet cafe around this area. We can talk and have some coffee while these three cuties play around."

"Sure. That's sounds better."

 

 

**......**

 

 

The cafe was really nearby, just a few minutes of walking from the park. Chanhee wondered why he never came across this cafe before? Was it because he didn't have a pet and rarely went out? As soon as he stepped in the cafe, the warm aroma of coffee and sweetness from the dessert and most important thing about this cafe was the amount of cute pet around it.

Juyeon immediately put Gyeoul down when he felt the feline squirmed in his arm. "Play well," he said as if he just sent his own younger brother to a kindergarten. "You can let them roam around freely," Juyeon added as he saw Chanhee still awestruck with the cafe surrounding.

"Yeah." Chanhee gently put Hwallie down and put off his leash, same goes to Minnie. As soon as Chanhee took their leash away, the two pets started to wander around the cafe, sniffing here and there; probably trying to make friend with the other furry friends in the cafe.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Any tea would be fine."

"Then, you can go and sit somewhere while I get the order."

Chanhee was hesitated, at first, but after Juyeon assured him that he's fine, Chanhee finally walked to one of the tables in the cafe. He chose the one next to the cafe window because it's quite nice and the view outside was pretty good to look at. Chanhee saw Minnie and Hwallie were already playing around their new friends, and he could not hide the smile on his face. He managed to pet a few cats and dogs that approached him too.

Now, this felt a lot better than walking around the park.

"Chanhee?"

Upon seeing Juyeon stood with a tray of hot drinks and scrumptious dessert, Chanhee finally fixed his sitting position to face the latter. "Sorry, I didn't see you coming."

Juyeon smiled and put down the tray on the table. "I bought you a jasmine tea. Is that OK."

"Yes, I'm fine with it." Chanhee carefully took the mug from the tray and blew the drink a bit, before he sipped. "How do you know about this cafe?"

"One of my staffs suggest this place when I first moved in here. My previous house has a lot of space for Gyeoul to roam freely. But the apartment doesn't. I'm worried Gyeoul might stressed out staying in the house. So, I need to at least bring him out a few times a week." Juyeon chuckled. "He may look big and lazy to go out, but he always tries to drag me out, even on my off day." Juyeon placed the desserts and his drink on the table and put the tray aside on the empty seat beside him.

"No wonder."

"I bet this is your first time coming here, right?"

Chanhee nodded. "You guess it right."

Juyeon flashed a wide grin, satisfied that he finally could read Chanhee this time. "Then, try this caramel cake. It's really delicious."

"Really?"

"Yep." Juyeon took a small bite of the cake using the spoon and fed Chanhee with it. "How is it?" he asked as he watched the latter munched it.

"A little bit sweet for my liking, but yeah, it is delicious and I kinda like the surrounding too. With all of these furry friends."

"If you want, we can go on another time?"

Chanhee was astounded by that as he didn't expect it from Juyeon. "Umm, sounds cool. I mean, why not?"

"So, about that dayㅡwhen, we supposed to meet," Juyeon paused, trying to find the right word. "I actually want to ask you a favour."

Chanhee raised his brow. "A favour? What kind of favour?"

"You see." Juyeon scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Umm, you still remember about that guy I'm telling you? The one that I've been likingㅡ"

"Yeah. Your first love." Chanhee cut him with a nod. "What's with him?"

"I'm supposed to go to this party that he invited, but I didn't. So, he wants to come over for dinner and ... meet my non-existence boyfriend." Looking at the sudden change on Chanhee's expression, Juyeon quickly added, "Wait, I know this might sound crazy to you, but, can you help me? I originally wanted to ask you about this before, but, now that we actually in this kind of situation, I thought it might be OK if I ask for your help by you know? be that person?"

The first thing Chanhee did was laughed, though it didn't sound like a laugh at all. Then he stopped and stared at Juyeon with an unreadable expression.

"Chanhee, you're OK?"

"N-no. I mean, yes. I just uhh ... not expecting that." Chanhee sipped his tea, more like gulping it down his throat. After a while trying to process all of the information and calm himself down, Chanhee finally looked at Juyeon in the eyes. "So, what you were saying is you want me to be your non-existence boyfriend. Right?"

Juyeon nodded his head. "Yeah."

"And h-how am I supposed to help you w-with that? Iㅡ"

"Chanhee, please calm down."

"Juyeon, I know you helped me a lot. Even earlier. But, this is something that is ... I can't do it. I don't think I can help you with it. I'm sorry."

"Chanhee, it's OK. I'm not forcing you. It's fine if you can't." Juyeon really looked so guilty for making this guy uncomfortable again. Damn. He should have been careful about it. "I'm sorry, Chanhee. I think I should have not brought up this kind of topic. You know what? Just ... forget everything about what I said earlier, OK?"

Chanhee could tolerate everything but that? He didn't think he wanted to sign up for it. Now, he wasn't sure if he did the right thing. Juyeon had been helping him a lot, and he didn't know how to repay his kindness. Even with this kind of favour, he couldn't do, then, how was he able to help with the other thing?

They ended up eating and drinking in silent. After a while, they finally left the cafe and walked back to their apartment. Lucky this time Minnie didn't pull any trouble act as they walked. Because he couldn't stand holding Hwallie the entire time, so he let the Birman walked with his two friends.

Chanhee also couldn't help but felt guilty for not be able to help Juyeon. Though the latter said it's fine, Chanhee knew it wasn't. None of them was saying anything throughout the walking. Chanhee was too busy with his thought that he didn't realize that they had arrived in front of their apartment. After battling with his decision, Chanhee finally made up his mind.

"Juyeon," he called softly which earned a frown from the other guy. Without letting Juyeon replied to his calling, Chanhee quickly added, "I will do it."

"Sorry?"

Chanhee took a deep breath and said it again. "I will do it. I will help you."

It didn't take long for Juyeon to interpret the meaning. "Really?" A wide smile plastered on his handsome feature.

Chanhee nodded and averted his gaze to the ground, avoiding Juyeon's eyes. "But, you have to help me too," he mumbled. "I'm afraid I mightㅡ" Before Chanhee could finish his word, Juyeon suddenly pulled him into a tight embrace. He could feel how Juyeon's body engulfed his small frame right away and the way Juyeon's fresh and sweet grape scent greeted him made Chanhee lost in his hold.

Wait, he shouldn't feel that way.

"Thank you!" Juyeon excitedly said as he circling his hands around Chanhee's petite body gently.

"Umm, no problem I guess."

"Gosh, I don't know how to thank you, Chanhee! I swear you're the kindest person I ever met!" Juyeon pulled Chanhee away from his hold and without he even realized what he was doing at that time, a soft and warm kiss landed on Chanhee's forehead.

Only after he did that, Juyeon realized how fucked up he was.

 

 

 _Shit_. He bet Gyeoul, Hwallie and Minnie were judging him hard at that time.


	27. Twenty-seven

**Youngjae** was sprawling on the living couch watching some videos on his laptop when he saw his brother walking out of his bedroom with a solemn face and it's not a surprise to see him sleep without changing his clothes.

"Good morning," he greeted, but what he got in return was a cold shoulder. "Are you still mad at me?"

Hyunjae didn't say anything and just walked straight to the kitchen to get his milk.

" _Hyung_ ," Youngjae called again. "You're still mad at me, right?" Now, he immediately got up to a sitting position and looked at the older man defeatedly. "I already explained to you last night. Why are you still mad? It's not like I want to do it in the first place. If it's not because I need to buy Felix his birthday present, I swear to God that I won't do any part-time job."

"Why are you so loud?" Hyunjae scrunched his nose annoyingly. "Did I say I'm mad at you?" He said before he gulped down the milk straight from the carton.

"Then, why don't you say something?"

Hyunjae put down the milk on the countertop as he wiped the corner of his lips with his shirt sleeve. "Why? Does it bother you so much?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, who knows? You're good at holding a grudge." He shrugged. "So, what's with the long faces? Is there something on your mind?"

"Yeah. Something, someone ㅡa particular devil." He put back the milk in the fridge and washed his hand in the sink. "I have a week, though."

"What do you mean by that?" Youngjae blinked at his brother in confusion. What the hell was this guy talking about? Devil? A weekㅡ _what?_

Hyunjae took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yesterday," he paused, "I hit a person."

"You what?" Youngjae screamed with a shock expression painted all over his face.

"Noㅡlisten ... it's not as serious as you think, OK? No one is dead or injured."

Upon hearing that, Youngjae heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank, God!"

"But, I kinda break his valuable things."

"Kinda?" His right brow raised, clearly not convinced by the statement.

"OK, fine. It's not 'kinda'. I really ... broke that things ㅡhis camera and skateboard," Hyunjae finally admitted. "So, this guy ... he wants me to compensate for the damage, which cost me around six million won. And worse, he wants me to settle it in just a week."

Youngjae nodded understandingly, but a second after, his eyes grew big when he realized the amount that Hyunjae just told him earlier. "S-six million won?"

Hyunjae nodded.

"In a week?" Youngjae shrieked.

"Yes!"

"But, that's impossible!"

"Exactly. I know it's not just me who thinks that!"

Youngjae didn't know how to react. It's just too early for this kind of topic. "So, how? W-what are you going to do?"

Hyunjae almost having a mental breakdown just thinking about this matter and he couldn't let his brother involved in his own problem. He had to deal with it by himself. "I don't know," he answered. With a slow and heavy pace, he walked to the couch and slumped against the cushion.

"I can help you with it, hyung. But, I don't think my part-time job paid me enough to achieve that amount in a week, though."

"No, you don't have to help me." Hyunjae ruffled his messy morning hair frustratedly before he let out another heavy sigh. "It's my problem, let me handle it. Besides, it's your money. You work for it."

"But, I can lend it to you if I want to."

"Just save your money for the tuition fee."

"Hyung...." Youngjae was about to argue more, but he knew how stubborn his brother was. "Then, how are you going to get that money in a week? Don't tell me you're going to borrow from a loan shark?"

Hyunjae shot a glare. " _Yah_ , do you think I'm that stupid?"

"Who knows?"

"You really doubting your brother like this, huh? Aye, don't worry! I'm not gonna do that."

"Then, what's your plan?"

"Well, some of the clients still haven't pay to me, yet. If I can get them to pay me by this week, it will be enough."

"If you can, but, right now you don't know yet. By the way ... who is this person?"

"That guy? He's a walking devil. Wait, I kinda forget his name." Hyunjae then put his hands in his pant pockets to look for a certain name card. When he felt it in his right pocket, he immediately fished it out and the name with a gold font typed on the card greeted his eyes. "Ah, it's Kang Yeosang."

"That name sounds familiarㅡ" It didn't take that long for Youngjae to realize it. " _Hyung_ , did you say Kang Yeosang?"

"Mnn. Why?"

Without answering the older's question, Youngjae snatched the name card from Hyunjae's hold. He read thoroughly all the details on that card a few times. "Oh my God!"

"Why? You know him?"

" _Hyung_! Do you know who's this guy is?"

Hyunjae without knowing anything just shook his head. "No?"

"Seriously? You don't know who's Kang Yeosang is?" Youngjae looked at his brother in disbelief. "Damn. _Hyung_ , you just met my favourite videographer and you don't know who he is? Really? Everyone in South Korea knows him, though! Gosh! Where have you been all this time?"

"Is it really matter who he is? Hello? He just makes my life miserable, you know?"

Still not satisfied with Hyunjae's response, Youngjae took the laptop on his side and shoved it in front of Hyunjae after he clicked on the play button of the video that he just paused earlier. "Please tell me this is not the person you met yesterday."

Hyunjae usually not interested with whatever video Youngjae watched and showed to him before. But, the video that was playing on the laptop screen right now really caught his attention. For the first time in his life, Hyunjae was interested in it. "How can heㅡno way."

"Is it really him?"

"Yes." Hyunjae nodded. "But, is he really that popular?" He noticed that the amount of view and subscriber on that particular channel was really no joke.

"As I said, everyone knows him. HeㅡKang Yeosangㅡis someone that I look up to. He's like the number one icon in our class. I wanna be like him someday because he's like one of the best videographers ever," Youngjae said admiringly. His eyes clearly showed hearts. "Look at him. He's not just only talented but also good looking."

"What's good about him?" He scoffed when he saw how friendly Yeosang looked on the camera compared to the one he saw yesterday. "He literally cursed me, you know? And a weirdo. He even named his camera and skateboard with a girl name!"

"He's not weird! He's just unique. And if I were him, I would curse you too, _hyung_. You just broke his precious camera and skateboard. Wait! No wonder he posted that picture." Youngjae put down his laptop back on the coffee table.

"What picture?"

Youngjae fished out his phone from his hoodie pocket and opened his Instagram. After scrolling and finding a certain post he was talking about, he finally showed it to Hyunjae. "This."

It was a picture of a camera with a seriously cracked lens and a skateboard that's not in a very great condition to ride anymore. The caption read:

 

 

_'Rest in peace to Wendy and Joy. You girls really make me so happy for the past few months. Thanks to that **somebody** , now I lost my two precious girls. I hope you will regret what you have done. We'll see in a week, by then, enjoy your freedom till it last!'_

 

 

And there's a smirk and wink emoji at the end of the caption which added fuel to Hyunjae's frustration and anger. "Just look at this. Wow, he's really unbelievable. Now, he tries to gain sympathy from the public?" Hyunjae felt the anger in him reached its limit. "It can't be like this. I need those six million won. This guy seriously getting on my nerve. Youngjae-ah, lend me your money."

"But, you said you don't want me to help you earlier."

"Just let me use it first!"

"Why would I do that? That's my money!"

" _Yah_ , you ungrateful brotherㅡ"

"No!"

 

 

 

**......**

 

 

 

_4:04 p.m_

 

 

Today was a bit different than his other routine. Instead of sitting on his working desk editing tons of unfinished manuscript, Chanhee lied down on the couch staring blankly at the mouldy ceiling. He didn't know how and why he ended up in this kind of position, but one thing for sureㅡhis mind was disturbed by yesterday's event. Thinking about that, Chanhee slowly traced his finger on his forehead; at the spot where Juyeon accidentally kissed him.

"Stupid," he mumbled. "Why I feel so bothered about it?"

Chanhee sighed. This was a new feeling that he never felt before and he had a hard time trying to express it. Somehow, Chanhee wondered how he could end up in such a weird situation for the past weeks? Ever since Juyeon moved in, he seems to do something out of his norms. Chanhee realized that he interacted quite often with his neighbours compared to when he first moved in here.

"I should remind him to be careful next time."

If Juyeon continued to make this kind of mistake, Chanhee sure he's going to have heart disease.

" _Hyung_."

"Mnn, hi."

Hyunjoon could not believe his eyes right now. For the past few days, he always greeted by Chanhee who sat on his working desk whenever he walked out of the bedroom. But, now ... he didn't see such a view. How strange. He directed his eyes at the exact direction where Chanhee's eyes landed on the ceiling, but, he didn't see anything that caught his interest. At last, he spoke, "What are you looking at, _hyung_?"

"Eh?" Chanhee averted his gaze to the younger. "Sorry, did you say anything?"

"Nothing. I'm just wondering what are you staring at. Are you thinking about something."

"Ahh, about that...." Chanhee burst into soft laughter as he got up to a sitting position with a sheepish smile. "No, nothing. I just bored."

"Bored?" That's kinda new.

Chanhee nodded. "Yeah. I kinda bored of doing that," he said as he pointed at the unorganized papers on top of the desk.

"OK, then." Hyunjoon shrugged, as he walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Do you want me to cook you something?" Chanhee eyed his brother from the couch with a sense of guilt written all over his face. He usually would cook something for his brother for the past few days, but now ... he just didn't have a mood to do it. That boy must be hungry.

"No. It's fine, _hyung_. I'm about to head out later."

"Ah, really?"

Hyunjoon sipped the water in the glass a little. "Yup. I have some work to do."

Now, this caught Chanhee's attention. "Work? What kind of work?"

"Well, just some modelling job. Bomin's friend needs someone to model his fashion project. So, I kinda help him with it."

"That's good, then. Oh, by the way," Chanhee paused. After he got Hyunjoon's attention, he continued, "I'm just wondering; how long are you gonna stay with me? Uh, please don't get me wrong. I just want to make sure that you and mom are in a good term. I'm afraid she might be worried over you and you know? I don't want her to think that I'm stopping you from going back home."

"Don't worry, hyung. I don't really plan on going back or stay here that long too. I know you must be uncomfortable with my presence here. Well, until I get a stable job and a place to stay ... then, I'll leave." Hyunjoon flashed a little smile.

"I'm not saying I'm uncomfortable withㅡwait ㅡyou really not going back?"

Hyunjoon nodded. "Yeah. I came all the way from Busan for a few reasons; one of them is to meet you in person, and the rest ... more to my dream and desire which I can't get if I go back."

"If you say that, then ... I'll just support whatever decision you make."

"Thank you, _hyung_. " Honestly, Chanhee was a lot better than everyone back home. He didn't ask what he wanted to be. He didn't push him to do something he didn't want to. He didn't judge his decision. And most importantly, Chanhee gave his support without even questioning Hyunjoon's future plan. "Anyway, don't you have any plan today?"

"I don't know, yet. Maybe I do, or maybe I don't."

"How's your relationship going?"

Upon hearing that, Chanhee suddenly felt like losing his soul. "W-what do you mean by that?"

"You and Juyeon _hyung_ , of course! How is it going? Did he treat you well?"

"O-of course! It's Juyeon. He's always nice to me."

"That's a relief." Hyunjoon nodded approvingly. "Just in case if he breaks your heart or makes you cry ... let me know."

"What are you going to do with him?" Chanhee eyed Hyunjoon suspiciously. He never heard Hyunjoon used that kind of tone before.

"Nothing. Just wanna teach him a lesson." Smiled.

Before any of them could proceed with another conversation, the doorbell rang, which made the two of them looked at the main door in question. Who could that be? Without further waiting, Hyunjoon voluntarily walked over the main door to see the sudden visitor. As he opened the door, Juyeon's face greeted his sight.

"Evening."

Upon hearing that voice, Chanhee's eyes widened in surprise. Now, he felt like hiding or vanished from this world. He was about to send a signal to Hyunjoon about his 'sudden' disappearance, but before he could do that ....

"Yeah, evening. Are you looking for Chanhee hyung?"

 _Ah, shit._ Chanhee mentally cursed.

"Yes. Can I see him?"

_No!_

"Of course. I'll call him for you." As Hyunjoon walked to the living room, he saw how Chanhee tried to hide behind the couch really bad, which he failed to do. "Hyung," he called softly. "Are you OK? What are you doing? Juyeon _hyung_ is here to see you."

"I'm not at home."

"But, you're here, though."

Chanhee sighed. No option and excuse left for him to avoid the said man, Chanhee finally gave up. With a heavy pace, he walked to the main door hesitantly, whilst his mind full of ridiculous thoughts.

"Hi," Juyeon said. "Shall we go now?"

"Huh?" Chanhee looked so puzzled with the sudden question. Where were they going to? Did he miss something?

Juyeon chuckled. "You must have not seen the message I sent to you this morning, right?"

Message? What message? The last time Chanhee checked there was no notification on his phone at all and that 'last time' was clearly last night before he went to sleep.

"Sorry. I haven't checked my phone today."

"We are going to do some groceries shopping for tonight's event. Did I mention it's going to be tonight?"

Chanhee shook his head profusely. "No. You didn't!"

"I guess I typed it in the message that you still didn't check."

"Then, can we make it before they arrive?" Chanhee couldn't say 'NO' to that since he's already agreed to help Juyeon with this mission. So, the least he could do was helping him, right?

"Of course." Juyeon smiled assuredly. "If you help me."

"OK. I umm ... I'll go get my coat first."

"Sure."


	28. Twenty-eight

" **Are** you going out?" Hwiyoung asked from his working desk. His eyes still glued on the drawing monitor, that he didn't have to turn his head around to look at Younghoon. Just by the scent of his cologne Hwiyoung could tell because Younghoon had a different type of cologne that he usually wore on different occasion. So, when he smelt this scent, he immediately knew that Younghoon was heading somewhere without he even told him.

"Yup," Younghoon answered as he walked to the kitchen while fumbling with his shirt sleeve.

"Where?"

Younghoon nonchalantly replied, "None of your concern." As he opened the fridge door.

The answer somehow made Hwiyoung scoffed. "None of my concern?" He put down his drawing pen and turned around to face the latter. "Wow. I'm kinda happy if you said so. But you know what? If you're drunk tonight, I'm not gonna fetch you again this time. I really mean it." At the last word, he intentionally stressed that part, so that Younghoon would know that he was really serious with it this time.

"Jeez, you really got no chill."

"Aren't you tired, _hyung_?" The younger sighed. He knew that he shouldn't bother about Younghoon's life preference but as a responsible and caring person, Hwiyoung couldn't just sit and watch him ruined his own life with this kind of habit.

"Tired? Who? Me? What do you mean?"

"Well," Hwiyoung paused, trying to find the right words. "You've been doing all of this almost every day. Aren't you tired?"

Younghoon didn't answer him and keep rummaging the fridge looking for who knew what. Looking at how the older react to him right now ... Hwiyoung knew Younghoon never took his words seriously, but well ... he still needed to say it. At least he did try to stop him if something happened. So that people won't accuse him of being ignorance or something. Right?

"Stop drinking. It's not even good for your health." Hwiyoung grumbled. " _Hyung_ ... I honestly can tolerate with your flirty habit but drinking?" He eyed the older man worriedly. "You can die from it."

"My life ... I can do whatever I want with it." He grabbed the banana milk and closed the fridge. As he turned around and faced Hwiyoung, his brow arched in wonder. "Wait, why do you care so much?"

This was one of the reasons why Hwiyoung hated to have this kind of talk with Younghoon. Because he always thought Hwiyoung's word as something unimportant, which of course would be forgotten by the time he stepped out of this apartment. Younghoon's drinking habit also one of the reasons why he could never leave his side. Hwiyoung could find a more stable and good job out there ㅡ he even had a degree in finance, though! But he still chose to stay with Younghoon and be his drawing assistant.

How he wished he never had this soft spot for him in the first place.

"Why do I care so much?" Now, that really got on his nerve. "Because if you die, I'm gonna be the one that will have to take responsibility and blame. Secondly, who's gonna pay my salary? I need to survive this cruel world too, you know. Besides, it's hard to find a stable job in this current economy."

Younghoon laughed. "Your answer makes me hurt a bit, but I know you're gonna say that."

" _Hyung_ , I'm serious right now."

"I know, I know! Relax, OK?" Younghoon rolled his eyes as he shook his head, looking so done with the younger's act. "I won't die, yet. I still need to do something important, so how can I die right now?"

"Then, promise me that you're not gonna get drunk tonight."

"I can't."

"Ah, why?" the younger whined.

"I'm clearly heading to a bar or a club, so how do you expect me not to get drunk?"

Hwiyoung sighed heavily. "Why can't you just stay at home or do something productive like watching some movies or eat? I'm so done picking you up at that nasty place."

"If you're done with it, then don't come. It's not like I can't get home by myself in that kind of state. Besides, aren't you getting bored sitting in this house all day? Don't you have any friends? Or boyfriend, at least?"

"Friends? Boyfriend?" Hwiyoung burst into laughter, though it didn't sound like one. "Wow, this is the funniest thing you ever say to me."

"I'm serious, you know?"

"No, I'm serious too, _hyung_." Now, Hwiyoung's laughter was dead and his straight expression was back in place. "How can you expect me to have friends and a boyfriend if you end up dated all of them and broke their hearts? Does that make sense to you?"

"Oh? Really? I never know that." Younghoon scratched his neck, pondering over the statement.

"Of course, you don't know. You're too busy about yourself that you never think of other people." Hwiyoung muttered. "You know what? Just do whatever you want. Ignore my two cents words earlier." He turned back to his drawing monitor and continued whatever he left there earlier.

"Oh, come on! Are you gonna sulk over this again?"

Hwiyoung didn't answer him.

"Seriously ... I don't know if I'm talking to a kid or what." Younghoon rolled his eyes again. He grabbed his coat and walked to the main door, leaving the banana milk on the countertop. " _Yah_ , I'm leaving."

Still no answer.

"Kim Hwiyoung?" Younghoon knew he messed up. But he's not going to solve this problem right now. Not yet. "Fine. Keep sulking till I return."

And just like that, he left the unit.

 

 

 

**......**

 

 

 

The car ride was awkwardly silent, that Chanhee didn't know how he supposed to react to that. Well, he could have been used to it already, but he somehow felt different right now. He just thought that he needed to say something, at least. He didn't want to make things became more awkward between him and Juyeon, so that's why he felt so bad about not to speak anything.

"Chanhee?"

Juyeon's voice startled him a little, that he hadn't realized how long he's been staring at his own hands.

"Chanhee, are you alright?" Juyeon's voice was so soft and gentle when he said that. His face also showed concern that Chanhee didn't ask for, which made him slightly fluttered with the action.

"Y-yes. I'm fine."

Juyeon smiled. "That's a relief. Should we go now?"

"Oh...we're here already?" Chanhee noticed that the car had stopped moving, and it already parked on the building basement parking lot.

"Yeah. A while ago. You seem in very deep thought, though. I'm afraid if I disturb you."

"No. Of course, not. Let's go." Without waiting for the latter to continue, Chanhee already opened the door and stepped out of the car. Now that he realized, where was this place? He'd never been to this kind of place before?

Chanhee clearly didn't know his way in so, he just followed Juyeon like a clueless puppy. When they both arrived at the supermarket entrance, Chanhee noticed that there were a lot of people around it and he suddenly felt kind of insecure and exposed. His heart palpitated and he could feel his hands shaking with the sudden emotion. This was too much for his comfort. He usually went out, but he'd never encounter this kind of situation before because he always avoided crowded places. Why would Juyeon bring him to a place like this?

Juyeon was about to head to the cart section when he felt Chanhee wasn't following him and when he turned around, the petite guy was a few steps behind him, stood like a statue. He then noticed how Chanhee's expression turned slightly concerning than usual. To be honest, this was the second time Juyeon witnessed this kind of reaction from Chanhee. The last time was during that night at the club when Chanhee tried to bring Changmin home. And now ... Juyeon happened to see it again. Without waiting any longer, Juyeon walked over Chanhee and gently held both of Chanhee's trembling hands into his, which earned the latter's attention wholly.

"Are you OK? Did I walk too fast?" Juyeon looked concern, but Chanhee's expression made him even more worried. "I'm sorry. Did it scare you ... coming to this kind of place?" he asked.

Chanhee shook his head hesitantly. "N-no. It's alright."

But Juyeon knew he was lying. "Are you sure? We can go somewhere else if you're uncomfortable."

"No, Juyeon. It's really OK." Chanhee didn't want to create a scene, so he should just face it. Maybe it was time for him to overcome this weakness of his, though it's not easy. "We've come all the way here. It's gonna be a waste of time if we go somewhere else."

"If you say so." Juyeon felt so guilty right now. He should have asked Chanhee first, or at least aware of this matter. He let go of Chanhee's right hand and continued to hold the left one. "Then, I'll hold your hand. Just in case if I walk to fast again. Is that OK with you?"

Chanhee's sure his heart was beating so fast at this sudden action. Wait ... why was he feeling like this? He's not supposed to feel this way! This was all wrong. _Ah, damn heart._ "Yes."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to protect you. So, please ... don't be scared anymore. I'm here." Juyeon flashed a warm smile.

Oh God. Chanhee hated the way his heart sound right now. He hoped nobody heard it. "Thank you, Juyeon."

After making sure that Chanhee had calm a little, Juyeon led the latter into the store after taking out one of the carts there. He let Chanhee pushed the cart in front of him while he walked behind him ㅡ caging him in between ㅡ which made Chanhee a little taken aback with the sudden closeness. Now, his heart had gone so crazy than before.

_Great._

Honestly, Chanhee understood Juyeon's intention. Yeah. He wanted to protect him, but was it really necessary to be this close? "Umm, I think I'm fine already. You don't have to do this," Chanhee finally said after they had walked a little bit into the first aisle.

"Why? What's wrong with like this?"

"Nothing. It's just that ... you're too close." Chanhee mumbled.

"What did you say? I can't hear."

"Nothing. I just say that it will be umm ... difficult for you to move around. You know what? If you stick to me like this, you can't get all the stuff you need." Chanhee hoped Juyeon didn't see the pink tint on his cheeks right now because that would be so embarrassing.

"Really?" Juyeon inched a little bit closer to Chanhee's left side, trying to see his face. "But, don't you think this is romantic? I thought this is what a couple usually do when they do grocery shopping, no?"

"That's just nonsense. We're not shooting a drama."

Juyeon chuckled. "Alright. But, are you really OK if I'm not close around you?"

"I'm fine. As long as I can see you, that will be enough."

"Are you sure?" Juyeon pulled himself away from Chanhee and moved to his front. "I mean it. Are you really OK?"

"Stop asking me that already! Just take whatever you need, quick. We don't have that much time."

"Then, make sure you follow me close behind, OK?"

"I know that."

Finally, Chanhee could calm his heart.

_That was close._

The whole shopping process took less than an hour. Juyeon was pretty skilful on finding the ingredients he needed for his cooking. Chanhee should have expected that after knowing what the latter's profession was, but still ... he was amazed.

Despite the huge number of people around the store, Chanhee somehow managed to overcome his fear ㅡ a little. It's not that much, but he's sure he did a bit progression on that. Plus, Juyeon also made himself visible throughout the whole time. Not even once had Chanhee lost him from his sight.

"Do you want anything?" Juyeon asked once they walked out of the store after finished with the payment. "Ice cream, maybe?"

"I don't know. Do you want it?"

Juyeon glanced over his watch. "Why not? We still got a lot of times to prepare dinner. And there's a small ice cream parlour just next to the elevator. I heard it quite popular, though."

"Well, suit yourself then."

"OK! Let's go get some ice cream."

The ice cream parlour just a few steps ahead, so it didn't take that long for them to be there. Lucky there weren't too many people around when they walked over the parlour. So, they could save up the time from queuing too long.

"What flavour do you want?" Juyeon asked enthusiastically. A wide smile plastered on his handsome face when they stepped in front of the display.

Chanhee noticed how Juyeon was so excited about ice cream in just a span of a few minutes. Without wasting any more time, he looked into the display and read every single name of the ice cream placed there. So far, they offered more than fifteen flavours, ranging from fruits flavour, chocolate, vanilla and assorted unique flavour such as cotton candy, salted caramel, oreo and so on. Honestly, it's hard for him to choose one. Because every flavour looked so appealing and mouth-watering.

"I want that strawberry milk flavour," Chanhee told the worker, and turned his head to Juyeon, waiting for him to choose his own ice cream flavour.

"Then, give me that." Juyeon pointed exactly at the melon flavour.

Once they got their ice cream and paid for it, they walked to one of the empty tables there and sat side to side, enjoying the sweet and cold dessert.

Juyeon took a spoonful of his melon ice cream and fed Chanhee with it. "How's it?"

Chanhee nodded approvingly. "It's so good, though. Do you wanna taste mine?" When Juyeon answered him with a nod, Chanhee immediately took a spoonful of his ice cream to feed him, but before he could even do it, a voice interrupted him.

"Chanhee _hyung_?"

Both Juyeon and Chanhee turned to look at the voice's owner, and it didn't take that long for them to register that person's name after the familiar face greeted their sight.

 _Kim Sunwoo?_ Chanhee didn't know how to react with this sudden encounter because out of many people he knew, he really hoped he didn't bump into Sunwoo, especially when he's with Juyeon. And who's this man beside Sunwoo?

"Ju Haknyeon?" Juyeon flashed a sheepish smile.

 _Wait, Juyeon knew this guy?_ Chanhee thought.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sunwoo's question made both of them lost all of the words they wanted to say. Sunwoo eyed them with an arched brow. _What the hell? Are they in a relationship?_ Why he didn't know about this?

Haknyeon suddenly gasped. "Omo! Hyung ... is this ... that person you're talking about? The one that you wanna introduce to us?" The younger looked so excited as he eyed Juyeon and Chanhee alternately.

"What? You know Juyeon _hyung_ too?" Sunwoo eyed his boyfriend in confusion.

"Of course! He's my life saviour. Do you still remember that story I told you?"

"Ah! That story? So, it was Juyeon _hyung_?"

Haknyeon nodded. "But ... how do you know Juyeon hyung?"

Sunwoo scratched the back of his head, thinking about the first meeting. "Juyeon _hyung_ is Chanhee _hyung_ 's neighbour."

"Oh, really?" Haknyeon then moved his gaze back at the older man. "Right! I forgot to introduce you guys before. So, Juyeon _hyung_ ... meet my boyfriend, Kim Sunwoo. Babe, this is my life saviour, Juyeon _hyung_."

"Hey," Juyeon awkwardly smiled at the younger and stood from his seat. "Can't believe we finally meet again." He stuck out his hand for a handshake, and fortunately, the younger shook it warmly.

"Yeah. I can't believe it too. Small world, huh?"

"By the way, Juyeon _hyung_ ... is this your boyfriend?" Haknyeon's question really made everyone wondered, especially Sunwoo.

Upon being stared by the three men, Chanhee immediately stood from his seat and shot a look at Juyeon uncertainly. He seriously didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. Should he just wait and play along whatever act Juyeon going to pull out later?

"Yes." Juyeon grinned. He put his free hand over Chanhee's shoulder and pulled him closer. "This is my boyfriend, Choi Chanhee." And he finally said that word. The same way he told the rest of their neighbours the other day.

"Really?" Haknyeon was so happy to hear that, his eyes even showed hearts at the couple. "Wow! I can't believe I finally meet him in person!"

But Sunwoo looked rather shocked than glad. "Wait ... what? I thought you guys just met, no?"

 _Oh shit._ Sunwoo would suspect them for sure.

"What are you talking about?" Haknyeon slapped Sunwoo's arm lightly. "Juyeon _hyung_ and Chanhee _hyung_ has known each other for a few years already. Right?"

 _Really?_ Chanhee looked at Juyeon with a raised brow. Now, he really curious at what Juyeon had been telling his friends about his so-called non-existence boyfriend. Gosh, this didn't seem like an easy task to do. The had to say something that would go in sync and not otherwise.

"Yes. We met a few years back and decide to date each other just recently. So, yeah. We are together now."

Sunwoo still not convinced with it, however. "Really? I thought you guys didn't know each other until he," he pointed at Juyeon, "moved in." Now his eyes focused on Chanhee. Why all of this sounds weird to him?

"It's not like that Sunwoo-ya. Actually ... I've known Juyeon before he even moved into the apartment, but we just never have a chance to be this close. We're just an acquaintance, that's why you never heard anything about him."

Juyeon nodded, agreed with Chanhee's words. "Yeah. I used to have a crush on him." Juyeon turned to Chanhee and smiled lovingly as he stroked his hair lightly. "So, knowing that we actually neighbour, I finally decide to make a move on him."

"OK. That makes sense." Sunwoo nodded understandingly. He knew how Chanhee's personality was, especially around a stranger. So, if a person was just an acquaintance to him, it meant that the interaction only happened on a certain level that's far from a friend. But, since Juyeon was the one who made a move on him, then, Sunwoo wouldn't be that surprised. Because there's no way Chanhee going to make the move first. "Ah! No wonder you give that porridge when Chanhee _hyung_ sick. Gosh, you're so sneaky, Juyeon _hyung_."

"Is it true?" Haknyeon was amused by the new information. "I knew you would do something cheesy like that. Oh my god! You guys are so cute! I'm glad you finally meet your special someone, Juyeon _hyung_."

"Thanks, Haknyeon-ah."

"Well, I think me and Haknyeon should go now." Sunwoo grabbed Haknyeon's hand into his. "We need to buy some groceries. You do know how Haknyeon good at eating all of theㅡouch!" Sunwoo's sentence stop as he felt pain on the left side of his waist. Probably Haknyeon pinched it too hard.

"Say that again, I swear I'll kill you." Haknyeon seethed with his glare that Sunwoo found really cute and attractive.

"But, it's true that youㅡouch! OK, OK. Stop pinching me. I'm sorry."

Haknyeon immediately flashed his sweetest smile when he faced Juyeon and Chanhee again. "We'll take our leave now, _hyung_. Have a nice day!"

Once the two younger men left, both Juyeon and Chanhee finally could heave a sigh of relief. They both exchanged look, but no one said a word about what just happened earlier, until Juyeon broke the silence, "Should we leave, too?"

"Yeah. I think we should."


	29. Twenty-nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanhee started to have a weird feeling, but he's still not sure if it's a good thing or bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^^ I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can because my new semester has just begun so, I might need to catch up with the study again. Also, I've been inspired by the angry Juyeon video for this chapter (if you noticed) xD cause why not? They need to show their colour anyway. And what else? Oh ya! Don't forget to support The Boyz and every group participate in RTK. I know it's a shit program, but we have to support them all :') Hopefully, Mnet wouldn't be that bitch.

_06:05 PM_

 

 

 **After** meeting Haknyeon and Sunwoo, Chanhee somehow felt so curious about Juyeon's friends. It must be good to have a lot of friends, wasn't it? But he felt even more curious about Juyeon's non-existence boyfriend's story that he told to his friend. Chanhee didn't know about the others, but the way Haknyeon reacted to him earlier made him wondered just how much they have been waiting to meet this special someone?

Chanhee turned to Juyeon on his right. He needed to understand what this man had been thinking in his head in order to act his part perfectly.

"Why?" Juyeon asked, which made Chanhee realized that he had been staring at Juyeon a little bit longer than he expected. "Is there something on my face?" he added whilst his eyes still focused on the cutting board, dice the onion.

"No, nothing." Chanhee turned his focus back on the carrot that was already half-way peeled by him. "I just ... wondering about what Haknyeon said earlier."

"And what's that you're wondering about?" Juyeon stopped his hand from cutting the onion and turned to Chanhee with a questioning look plastered on his face.

"Well," Chanhee carefully peeled the remaining carrot skin, "about you being his life saviour and ... about _that person_ you wanna introduce to your friends. Haknyeon looked genuinely excited about it."

Juyeon chuckled and continued dicing the onion. "Your kind of wondering sounds a lot to me."

"I didn't mean to be nosy or something. You know? Since we are acting our part about this whole relationship thing ... I think we need to at least know about each other so that people won't suspect us, right?" Chanhee's hand stopped moving. He darted a glance at Juyeon's reaction, and surprisingly the taller man didn't give any unpleasant expression. Instead, Juyeon was flashing a small smile.

"I understand what you're trying to say here. It's a good idea too. I didn't think about it thoroughly." Juyeon grabbed the skillet pan hanging on the wall behind him and put it on top of the stove. As he opened the gas, he quickly drizzled a little bit of olive oil into the pan, before he put all the diced onion into it.

Chanhee watched him in awe. Juyeon really looked so professional compared to him when it came to cooking. Well, he was a professional anyway. No wonder.

"So," Juyeon wiped off his hand on the kitchen towel, "where should I start first?"

"Oh, umm ... it's up to you. But I really want to hear about Haknyeon's saviour first." Chanhee flashed a small smile when he said that.

"That story started when I was in my college day." Juyeon took one of the wooden spoons from the kitchen drawer and used it to stir the onion in the pan. "I was on my way back home that day. It's kinda late. I have an evening class if I'm not mistaken and I decided to hang out a bit in the library. But I sit there for too long that I missed the last bus that went to my neighbourhood. Imagine: my pocket money was barely enough for my daily expenses, so I can't afford the taxi."

"Then you walk?" Chanhee guessed, but there's a tone of surprise in his voice.

"Yeah." Juyeon nodded. "The campus library is not that far from my apartment anyway. So, there's this bridge that I need to pass through and when I came across it, I saw a high schooler. He was sitting on the railing. It's a very dangerous sight and I have this thought that he will jump off the bridge." Juyeon tossed the pan a few times. "And I was right. But ... lucky I was fast enough to stop him. It's winter, by the way."

Chanhee was too absorbed with Juyeon's story, that he didn't know how to react. "You saved Haknyeon: his life."

"Yes, I pretty much did it."

"But ... why he does that?"

Juyeon stopped stirring the pan and stared blankly on the wilted onion. "It took me a few weeks to know that from him, you know?" Thinking back about that made him feel a little bit sad. "He was ... bullied in school because his father was an ex-convict. That was a long story even before Haknyeon was born. But the world is just cruel on him. The society, I mean. To make it worse, his parent got divorced that night. So, I can understand why he's thinking of suicide. It also turned out that he had a serious depression from all of that. I tried my best to help him since then by giving him support and a company ... and I have to say that I am proud of myself because I manage to do that."

"You are so kind, Juyeon," Chanhee complimented. Somehow, all of this new information reminded Chanhee of his own story. "I mean, I also understand how it feels to be in his shoes." Chanhee didn't say much after that as he cut the carrot into small dice. He was still unsure if he should open up about his life to Juyeon. But, since they were already into this topic, why not?

"You see ... I was raised by my grandmother and uncles," Chanhee paused, transferring the diced carrot into an empty bowl before he proceeded with the button mushroom. And Juyeon patiently listening to whatever Chanhee going to say. "I was told that my mother had me when she's in her college and she left me when I was six months old. I never know who she is or what she looked like. Grandma and uncles never mentioned her to me."

Chanhee put aside the cut mushrooms in aside "Of course, I am so mad at her, but at the same time, I feel grateful that she still had me, though I'm not really sure if she really wanna have me in the first place. And you know what? I was bullied because of this because I grew up without a parent. So, these kids in school always making fun of me and create a rumour that is not even true about me. Weird, isn't it? I don't know why people love to make fun of this matter." Chanhee softly chuckled as he said that.

"Sorry. I didn't know about that."

Chanhee faced the latter with an assurance smile. "No. Don't be sorry, Juyeon. You did nothing wrong. Besides, it's something in the past. I just don't talk about it that much. But since you're my boyfriend you need to know about it. Oh, wait I mean ... not a real boyfriend but you know what I mean, right?" Chanhee ended his statement with a nervous laugh because the atmosphere around them suddenly turned awkward. "So, tell me about this special friend of yours. Does he really exist or just a character that you made up in your mind?"

"Right." Juyeon felt heat creeping up onto his cheek at the sudden mention of that. "Umm, how do I say this?"

"Wait, don't you think we need to put in the carrot now?"

"Oh, yes! Right. Pass me the carrot please." After he put in the next ingredient into the pan, Juyeon stirred it a little before he continued, "About this special friend ... I can say that he is a combination of both. He does exist, and the rest of it I made it up; like his personality, how we first met ... all that."

"So, you have met this person?"

Juyeon nodded. "Yes."

"Then why you still ask for my help? I mean, you can just ask him to act his part, no?"

"Chanhee ... it's complicated. I wish I can, butㅡ"

"You can't?" Chanhee now faced the latter with a raised brow. After he received a slow nod from Juyeon, he continued, "And why is that?"

"Because ... we never get the chance to talk. I met him a couple of times before back when I was still studying in college. I always saw him when I go to the library, but just his back. I admit that I kinda attracted to him."

"You attracted to someone just by looking at his back? Wow. I mean, haven't you seen his face or even say 'hi' to him before?"

"Umm, nope."

"Not even once?"

Juyeon nodded.

"Are you serious?"

"OK, look ... we don't have the chance. Every time I look up from my reading he's already gone. I don't even realize he already left the library. The only thing I remember about him was his red scarf and this charm bracelet."

"You even remember that, but not his face?" Chanhee stared at the taller guy in disbelief.

"It's just stood out to me at that time. I mean, I never saw a guy wear a red scarf before him, so yeah ... and this bracelet always caught my attention the most whenever he takes out something from his bag like it got this peculiar moon shape, sun and stars around it and I kinda think it's cute. Oh, wait! I think I forgot one. It's a tattoo. I can't remember the shape, but I think he got one, somewhere on his hands I guess."

Chanhee suddenly went so quiet upon hearing that, but he quickly covered it with a soft chuckled. "And you still can't even say hi to him," Chanhee commented.

"Yeah, because he looks so focus on his reading. I don't want to disturb his moment. Because you know? People tend to get angry if someone disturbs them doing something, and on top of that: a stranger? Nah, I don't want to risk it."

"I know you're trying to be nice, but you just missed your chance, Juyeon."

"Maybe someday we will meet again. This time I won't even hesitate to approach him."

"Are you sure you will find him?"

Juyeon nodded, uncertain. "Of course. As long as he wears that red scarf and the bracelet, I think I can find him."

"I wish you good luck, then." Chanhee flashed a small smile.

"Thanks. Anyway, can you pass me the canned tomato and the beef stock?"

Without waiting any longer, Chanhee immediately grabbed the said ingredient and handed it to Juyeon. The way Juyeon handled everything still made Chanhee impressed, but he tried not to make it obvious that he's actually admiring the way Juyeon cook.

"When are they gonna be here, by the way?" Chanhee asked, continue chopping the remaining vegetables.

"Oh, I didn't check that with them. I guess maybe around eight. Shua _hyung_ said he has to wait for Wonwoo _hyung_ to finish his stuff first then they will head here."

Chanhee nodded understandingly and didn't say anything afterwards. He had been listening to a lot of Juyeon's story. Maybe it's better for them to focus on the dinner for now.

By the time they finished preparing the dinner, it's already eight twenty in the evening. Chanhee wondered if Juyeon's friend got delayed with something because as what the latter told him earlier, they would be coming around eight, but looking at the time right now ... it seems like they wouldn't be here on time. Of course, Chanhee wasn't complaining. He was just curious. Who knew if something happened, right?

"Juyeon," Chanhee called, which made the taller man looked at him right away. "I thought your friends gonna be here around eight?"

"Yeah. I was wondering about that too. I've been texting both of them, but no one replies to me."

"Why don't you give them a call?"

"Oh right! Why I didn't think about this before?" Juyeon chuckled which made Chanhee smiled at him. "I think I should call Shua _hyung_ sinceㅡ" Before Juyeon could end his sentence, the doorbell rang and both Chanhee and Juyeon quickly exchanged look between one another.

"It must be your friends."

"I think so."

The two of them walked to the main door to greet the guests, however, before they could do that, something unexpected happened. As Juyeon opened the main door, a gloomy-looking Joshua greeted their sight which made them stunned.

" _Hyung_?" Juyeon carefully held the older man's shoulder and when Joshua looked up, Juyeon noticed his doe-like eyes were red and puffy, and the dried tears that stained the man's cheek caught his attention too. "What ... what happened?"

Joshua didn't answer him.

"Why are you crying? Did something happen to you, _hyung_?" Juyeon asked again.

"Juyeon." Chanhee's voice made Juyeon a little bit calm than before. "Why don't you let him in first? It must be cold out there."

"Right." Juyeon nodded. " _Hyung_ , come in. Let's talk inside. Come on."

Juyeon led Joshua to his living room, and let the older man sat on the couch. He was surprised with this sudden situation, and as much as he worried about Joshua's condition, he needed to at least let him tell what had happened that made him in this mess. And ... _where the hell is Wonwoo hyung?_

Chanhee clearly didn't expect this to happen. In fact, the meeting that he imagined in his head was not supposed to be like this at all. Now, he didn't know if he should be here or not. "I'll bring some water for him," he said to Juyeon, which the latter nodded as a response before he set his attention to Joshua again.

As he walked to the kitchen, Chanhee could hear Juyeon's gentle voice comforting Joshua followed by the latter's muffled voice that he didn't catch clearly. Honestly, it was too awkward for Chanhee to witness all of this, but he wasn't sure either if leaving the apartment right now was a great move. He quickly threw aside that thought from his head and focused on getting the water. However, as Chanhee was about to head back to the living room, he saw that Juyeon was hugging the crying man, giving Joshua a consoling pat on the back. As if being enchanted by a spell, Chanhee stopped his pace right away and stood in his position like a froze statue.

Somehow, Chanhee kind of felt something when he saw the view before him. He didn't know what it meant, but he's sure that he's not comfortable with it. He hated this new feeling. In fact, this was the first time he ever felt this way ㅡfeeling something that was heavy and suffocating inside him. He was contemplated about his next move. But when he accidentally made eye contact with Juyeon, he quickly covered up all the confusing expression he had with a small smile. Chanhee better gave this water to Joshua and that's it ... he could leave this awkward situation.

"Here," he said, as he passed the glass to Juyeon which the latter took right away from his hold. Chanhee didn't know what to say afterwards and just looked at the two with mixed feeling. He was about to speak when the doorbell rang again. This time, followed by a loud knocking on the door, an insistent pounding grew louder and louder each time.

"I don't want to see him," Joshua sniffled.

" _Hyungㅡ_ " Without letting Juyeon finished his word, Joshua stood abruptly and walked into Juyeon's bedroom before he locked the door behind. "Damn it!" he seethed.

The pounding was still hadn't stopped, and it irked Juyeon so much that he walked to the main door angrily. When he pulled the door open, Wonwoo's face greeted his sight.

"Is he here?" That was the first thing Wonwoo asked him.

But, Juyeon replied him with another question instead. "What brings you here, _hyung_?"

"Just answer me, Lee Juyeon! Is he here or not?"

"If he's here what are you going to do?"

"Move."

"Then what? Are you going to hurt him again!" Juyeon finally raised his voice which made Chanhee shuddered at the sudden outburst.

Wonwoo didn't even reply him as he pushed Juyeon aside and made his way in. "Where is he?" he asked, but no one answered him. "Jisoo _hyung_ ," he called.

Noticed that there was no Joshua in sight, Wonwoo walked to every room he could see in the small apartment. Still, to no avail. At last, Juyeon's bedroom was his final answer. Wonwoo didn't wait that long to knock on it a few times. "Jisoo _hyung_ , open this door, please? Look, I'm really sorry! I ... I can explain to you! Please. Open this door for me," he pleaded.

Chanhee swore Wonwoo could break the door if he kept on banging on it. But who was he to say that? Heck, he didn't even know why all of this happened in the first place. All he could do was to watch every scene unfolded before him.

"Is it true?" Juyeon spoked again with his serious tone. "Is it true that you cheat on him?" And that question managed to make Wonwoo stopped knocking the door.

"No." Wonwoo turned to look at the younger with a sharp gaze. "It's a misunderstanding!"

Juyeon laughed, but it didn't sound like one. "Then, how can a misunderstanding make him cry like that? You must have messed something do you?"

"You don't know anything, Juyeon. So, just shut up and stop accusingㅡ" Wonwoo couldn't even complete his word when Juyeon suddenly punched him in the face, which made him stumbled on his side before he fell on the wooden floor.

"He told me everything, _hyung_. How can I not know anything!" Juyeon pulled the older man by his collar and was about to throw another punch on him, but a pair of hands stopped him from doing so.

"Enough, Juyeon! You've hurt him already. Please," Chanhee pleaded. "If you keep doing this it doesn't change anything. There's always a way to solve a problem. Alright?" He added, and it did take a few moments for Juyeon to finally let go of Wonwoo's collar. If Chanhee had to be honest, he's still scared with everything that just happened. But at the same time, he kind of relieved that he managed to stop it from becoming much worse than this.

Juyeon didn't say much after that. He walked to the end table beside the couch.

"Are you alright? Let me helpㅡ" Chanhee tried helping Wonwoo to a better position when suddenly a key was thrown at Wonwoo's feet.

"There," he said. "If you're innocent then prove it to him. Prove to him that it's not like what he's been thinking." Juyeon looked at Wonwoo with a deadly gaze. Without waiting for the latter to answer him, he already made his way out of that unit.

"Juyeon!" Chanhee called, but he was ignored. After making sure that Wonwoo in a good state, Chanhee finally stood up from his spot, grabbed his coat and phone and chased after Juyeon.

"Juyeon?"

The hallway was quiet as he stepped out of the unit. Without further waiting, Chanhee fastened up his pace to the elevator, and much to his luck, Juyeon was there; standing in front of the close metal door with who knew what he's been thinking in that head of his.

"Juyeon," Chanhee called softly, which the latter quickly turned his back around to face him. "Where are you going?" He eyed Juyeon's expression, and somehow, he didn't find any sign of anger. But he sensed something hidden behind that expression. Something that was hard to explain either.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I can go anywhere, a place that let me stay for the night. Maybe the bathhouse, I guess? It's not like I can meddle between them," he added nonchalantly.

Chanhee's eyed landed on Juyeon's fist, and the thought of Juyeon punching Wonwoo in the face earlier made him shuddered. He also noticed that Juyeon didn't even wear his coat at all. If Chanhee let Juyeon go out in this condition, looking like that ... he scared the same scenario would happen again just like the last time.

"No. Don't go there."

"Then where I am supposed to go?"

"My place. You can stay for the night. At least it's much comfortable than the bathㅡ"

"OK."

"Huh?" Chanhee blinked in surprised. Did he just hear Juyeon agreed to that? 

"Gosh! Why is it so cold out here? Can we get inside?"

"Y-yes."


	30. Thirty

**Chanhee**  didn't realize how long he had been staring at the instant coffee mix in the mug, until Juyeon called him, which made him slightly startled from his thought.

"Sorry. Did you say something?" Chanhee's question, however, made the other guy laughed.

"I wonder how far have you gone through with your thought,” Juyeon said teasingly, before added, “The water. I think it's boiled already.” With a playful grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, right!" Chanhee felt like he just did something stupid earlier. Gosh, how could he ask that kind of question? Without wasting any more time, Chanhee took the electric kettle and poured in the hot water inside of the two mugs. He then stirred the drink until it's well combined and passed one of the mugs to Juyeon who was sitting on the dining table behind him.

"Here," Chanhee said as he handed the mug. "Careful, it's hot."

"Thank you." Juyeon smiled as he retrieved the hot instant coffee.

Chanhee continued to stir his coffee and sat on one of the vacant seats in front of Juyeon. He blew the drink a bit and took a small sip before he settled down the cup on the table.

"This is very comforting," Juyeon commented, as he put down the mug.

"Are you feeling better, now?"

Juyeon nodded hesitantly. "I guess."

"That doesn't sound convincing at all. "

"Honestly, I'm still mad about it. But, when I think about it again, I kinda feel satisfied a little." Juyeon sipped again his drink.

"You feel satisfied after punching him?" Chanhee raised his brow disapprovingly, gaze steadily set on the latter's face.

"Well ... he deserves it." Juyeon rubbed his nape softly and tried his best not to make any eye contact with Chanhee. If he had to be honest, he did feel a little bit guilty for what he had done earlier but Wonwoo deserved it. "It's not like I really wanna punch him at first. It's just ... when I thought about Shua  _hyung_  I just feel this urge to punch him in the face."

"There's always a solution to a problem," Chanhee paused, and the thought of Juyeon earlier still made him shuddered. "Hurting people won't solve anything."

Juyeon suddenly felt small under Chanhee's gaze, like he was confessing his mistake to his mother. Chanhee somehow gave him that aura which made his ego defeated. "But, he seems OK, though."

"His lips bleeding. How is that OK with you?" Chanhee sighed. Now he felt like a nagging mother. He then looked at Juyeon's knuckle. "Does it hurt? Your hand?"

"No. I didn't feel hurt at all. I think you should ask that to Wonwoo  _hyung_."

Without giving any more remark regarding that, Chanhee grabbed Juyeon's hand and pulled it closer to him, which of course, made the hand's owner shocked with the sudden action. What made Juyeon even more surprised was that Chanhee suddenly blew softly on the knuckle that he used to punch Wonwoo earlier. Even though he had clarified that he didn't feel hurt, but still, he was caught off guard. It's not like he was complaining or anything, it's just ... made him blushed.

"You scared me and made me worried earlier."

Chanhee's word made Juyeon stared at him bewildered. He didn't expect that.

"I thought ... I was seeing someone else in you," Chanhee added. He didn't dare to look at Juyeon's face, because he could feel the penetrating gaze the latter gave him right now. With the sudden awkward situation engulfed them, Chanhee quickly let go of Juyeon's hand and sipped his coffee and acted like he didn’t say or do anything ‘weird’ just now.

Much to his relief, Juyeon didn't give any remark at all and kept on distracting himself with the instant coffee that Chanhee made for him earlier.

"By the way, do you think it's OK to leave them like that in your apartment?" When Chanhee thought about this again, it did make him worried. Who knew what would happen in there? But, who's he to question all of that?

"I don't know.” Juyeon shrugged. “I hope something fruitful will happen, but ... if I have to be honest, it's a quite concerning idea."

Chanhee didn’t know how to continue the conversation again, but suddenly a random question popped up inside of his head that he didn’t wait that long to say it. "Is it true, then? He's cheating?"

Juyeon looked uncertain with the question. He, himself still didn’t know about the truth, yet.  "I can't judge just by Joshua  _hyung_ 's statement. He did tell me that Wonwoo _hyung_ cheated on him and frankly speaking, I’m almost convinced by it. But … I also need to hear Wonwoo  _hyung_  to explain on his behalf. A clear judgement didn't come from a one-sided story. It's not balanced and unfair."

Chanhee nodded understandingly and took another sip of the drink. "I hope everything will work for both of them."

"Yeah. I do hope for the same thing. As much as I'm not feeling great about their relationship, I still don't wanna see something bad happen. I know that Shua  _hyung_  is happy with him. That's why ... I will try my best to help them work this thing out though it's a little bit difficult to do so."

"You are a good man, Juyeon. Someday you'll be paid with something as good as your action." Chanhee flashed a sincere smile at the latter.

"Anyway," Juyeon paused, collecting the right words and sentence in his head. "Is it OK if I stay for the night? I mean, won't you be bothered by my presence or something? Is Hyunjoon gonna be OK with me around? and the two furry friends?" Now that Juyeon noticed, the Samoyed and the Birman were nowhere in sight. 

Chanhee chuckled. "Why? Are you not feeling comfortable here?" Looking at the mixed expression on Juyeon's face, Chanhee quickly added, "Don't worry. I'm fine with it. Plus, Hyunjoon is staying at his boyfriend's place tonight. He brings Hwallie and Minnie with him too. So, there's a vacant room for you. But, let say that you don't feel like sleeping here you can umm ... you know? Going back to your place until everything is fine."

"Thanks, Chanhee."

"You're welcome."

"So, what should we do now, huh? How about watching some movies?”

“Well, that didn’t sound that bad. Changmin and I used to do that sometimes.”

“So, Changmin used to come here a lot, I assumed?”

“Yeah. A lot of times. When he’s not feeling like going back to his brother’s house, he’ll just come here and stay for the night.”

Juyeon nodded. “Then, aside from Changmin and me, is there anyone that you invite to stay over your house?” Believe it or not, Juyeon’s question sounds like a legit boyfriend that Chanhee should have. But, wait … why does he sound so jealous?

“No. I don’t have many friends, though. And I’m not someone that usually would invite other people into my house unless I have to do so.”

“That’s great,” Juyeon said. “I mean, i-it’s great to be invited by you. So, umm … should we order something for dinner? I kinda feel hungry after what happened earlier."

Chanhee frowned. "But, the food that you cook? Who's gonna eat it?"

"We can save it for tomorrow. Plus, it’s gonna be awkward to go back in there just to get the food. Come on ... it's my treat."

Chanhee honestly didn't have problem with money, but ... throughout his three years of staying in this apartment, not even once had he ordered a delivery food. Even if Changmin hung out in his place, it's either he cooked for him, or Changmin himself would buy the foods on his way to his house. But, since Juyeon was here, he thought it wouldn't be that hard for him.

"If you say so, then...."

Juyeon grinned and excitedly fished out his phone from his jeans, and surfed up a few delivery restaurants on the internet. "How about pizza and chicken?" he suggested.

Chanhee replied with a nod. "Great."

"And maybe some  _jjajangmyeon_  too. Oh my god, my mouth is watering already! I think  _tteokbokki_ would be good too, or maybe not?"

Chanhee didn't say anything but listened and watched to whatever Juyeon was talking at that moment. Something about his excitement and smile made him felt pleasant. And that's how they started their night in that warm and cosy apartment.   
  


 

**......**   
  


 

 **Changmin**  glanced over his phone screen for the tenth times. It's already one in the morning, which meant it had been an hour since he arrived at the usual club that he, Taeyang and his other friends used to hang out. He was supposed to wait for Taeyang, but the older friend didn't seem to appear any minute. Changmin started to wonder if Taeyang forgot about their meeting.  But it was most likely rare to happen because he knew how punctual that guy was unless … if he had something to deal with.

If it’s true then, why don’t he called him already? Or texted him or replied to his messages?

“Is he coming or not?” Changmin already on his sixth drink and that’s enough to answer his question that Taeyang won’t come. “What a jerk. At least, call or text me if you can’t come. What do you think of me? A dead tree trunk?”

Well, talking to his mobile phone right now made him look like a crazy person, and it’s not like Taeyang would have known about his ranting.

Just before he could gulp on the remaining alcohol in his drinking glass, his phone vibrated on the wooden bar surface wildly. Glancing over the phone screen with uninterested gaze, and slightly tipsy, from all the drink he had for the past hour, Changmin quickly slid the green button on the screen and answer the call with a huffed. 

“Oh hi, I thought you’re already dead somewhere?” Changmin greeted, sarcastically.

_“Changmin, I’m so sorry!”_

“Well, I’m used to this behaviour anyway, so don’t apologize, _hyung_.” Despite that sentence being said, Changmin aware that he sounds so bitter right now.

_“I got an emergency call from my mom earlier, and have to rush back home. I’m sorry, OK? I was about to inform you, but I was carried away with this whole family issue, so I forgot. Are you still at the club?”_

“It’s fine. I’m OK on my own. We can hang out on another day.”

_“Are you sure you’re OK? Do you want me to call Chani to accompany you? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind it.”_

“Nah. Better not disturb him. I’ll leave after I finish my last drink.”

_“The last time I left you alone, you almost kill someone.”_

“That’s because that person pissed me, alright? I don’t have any intention to kill anyone in the first place.”

He then heard Taeyang sighed deeply at his reply. _“Fine. But, make sure you leave after your last drink. I can’t really trust you, you know? You might end up with another more drink.”_

“I know, I know. Jeez! You sound like an old lady.”

_“I’m serious right now, Ji Changmin. Leave after you are done with it, OK? Promise?”_

“Promise. There, I said it. Are you happy now?”

“ _I will call you back in another thirty minutes to check on you. Make sure you answer the call. You hear me?”_

Changmin rolled his eyes. “Yes, _hyung_. I gotta end this call now, OK? Bye, and take care!”

As soon as the call ended, Changmin immediately dropped his phone on the bar and heaved a deep sigh. His life was a mess and he knew it. Actually, it was already a mess since the day he … he broke up with Younghoon. Everyone would probably say he was stupid for doing something that he regretted, but honestly … no one knew what actually happened behind all of that. If only he had at least a little bit of courage, he’s sure he wouldn’t make such a decision.

Changmin eyed the amber liquid and the glowing cubes in the glass with an empty gaze. He swirled the drink around, listening to the clinking sound of the ice as he did that. Alcohol. His only option to get rid of his chaos mind. At least for a while. He lifted the glass to his lips and sipped it, tasting the burning sensation on the tip of his tongue and throat as he swallowed it. Changmin wasn’t a big fan of alcohol, even when he first reached the legal age to drink it, he still thought the strong burning drink wasn’t for him. However, he started to develop the liking over the past seven years, exactly after he broke up. Alcohol has become his companion through up and down. But, for now … he didn’t think he could live without it every single day.

His head started to get heavy, and it was really strange that he already felt like this after his sixth drink. Changmin usually can stand more than that. But, maybe not today. He finished the rest of the drink, grabbed his belonging on the empty seat beside him, and took his leave.

When he stepped out of the building, a harsh icy breeze slapped him in the face, which made Changmin shivered with the cold sensation. He rubbed both of his hand a little and blew warm breath onto it. “It’s cold,” he said as he put both of his hands into his coat pocket. Without further waiting, Changmin walked down the sidewalk heading to who knew where his feet going to bring him.

Changmin thought he was OK, but who’s he to say that in that kind of state. If Chanhee found out about this, he’s not going to be happy with him. Just how long he would keep this secret by himself? Now that Younghoon had returned into his life, should he just tell the older man what happened back then and leave all of this misunderstanding for good?

As he was distracted with his thought, Changmin finally got back to his track when he accidentally bumped into a passerby who walked the opposite way. The man was fine, but Changmin fell over due to his unstable walking and condition.

“Watch where you were going!” The man yelled.

Without even helping Changmin to stand, he just left the scene as if nothing happened.  Well, Changmin didn’t blame him. Probably he looked like one of those drunk men heading to nowhere.

“Idiot,” Changmin said, mocking himself with soft laughter that didn’t sound like a laugh at all. Changmin grabbed his messenger bag from the ground and dusted it a little. “That man seriously has no sense at all. He can at least lend me his hand to stoodㅡ” Changmin couldn’t finish his sentence when suddenly a pair of white sneakers halted in front of him. When he looked up, he didn’t expect to see a face that he didn’t wish to see at the moment.

“Are you OK?”

It was a man. And Changmin clearly remembered that voice, that face and his name.

“Director Oh…”

The man beamed. “I’m impressed that you still remember me. But, don’t you think that’s too formal? And I came here not as Director Oh. How about … Sehun _hyung_?”

 


End file.
